A Ballad of Wolves and Serpents
by mugglesftw
Summary: At the tender age of 1, Harry Potter was cursed and survived. Five years later, he is once again cursed, and this one may have far deeper consequences. Now an outcast in the wizarding world and stripped of protection, he must learn to harness his weaknesses to become a sword and shield against the serpents in the shadows, and find new allies among the forsaken of society. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Once Bitten**

"Alright students, stay in your pairs as you explore, and stay on the path! Don't forget to check off any different kinds of birds that you see."

Harry Potter pushed his taped glasses up his nose and glanced around. He was excited to be in the New Forest, and looked to his partner, Jeremy Meyers. They were both in Mrs. Smith's Year 2 class, and while Harry was eager to begin Jeremy appeared to be anything but.

"Come on, let's get started!" Harry said, taking up his notebook and pencil. The notebook had been a gift to Dudley from Aunt Marge, but the older boy had declared that the pink binding was too girly, and thus it had been given to Harry. It wasn't even used!

Nervously, Jeremy glanced over at Dudley and Piers."Yeah, um, just a minute."

Harry sighed. Of course. Jeremy didn't want to be seen with him, because then Dudley and Piers might decided that they could add a game of pound Jeremy to their game of pound Harry. Mrs. Smith was nice enough, but she looked to be about a 100 years old and was having a hard time keeping up with her energetic class. She occasionally disciplined Dudley, but considered him a "sweet little angel" and never really put a stop to his antics as long as he did them behind her back.

Speaking of antics, she was now distracted with two other students, and Dudley and Piers started making their way towards Harry. "Um, right, I'll just get started then, see you Jeremy!"

Harry darted off, running along the path. He soon heard the pounding of feet behind him on the path, and veered into the trees. He ran beneath the spreading leaves of the oaks, his heart racing.

"Oi, come back here, freak!" Dudley snarled behind him.

Harry ignored his cousin and ran on, not eager for them to catch him up. Soon their footsteps faded as his overweight cousin fell behind, and Piers gave up the chase as well, unwilling to go on alone on. Harry continued on for a bit, panting slightly. He sighed, knowing he'd left them all behind. Finally, a day of peace! He looked in his knapsack, and allowed himself a small smile. They'd been given school lunches, and Dudley had made Harry carry his. He had two meals, and perhaps he'd eat them both. Maybe Dudley's misery at losing his lunch would be worth a week in the cupboard.

Except then his Aunt and Uncle would be furious, and likely give him no dinner or breakfast. Harry groaned. Why did he have to go home? He should live in the forest, like Robin Hood, wild and free and without stupid relatives. He kicked at a rock, and glanced a round. Suddenly, his heart thumped in his chest.

He was lost. Panicked, Harry tried to think what to do. He was alone in the woods, but he'd come...That way! Yes, he was certain. Harry scrambled forward trying to get back up the slope he'd come down. As he scrambled his ratty trainers slipped on the mossy soil, and Harry fell forwards. A rock raced up and smacked his forehead, and Harry knew nothing more. His body tumbled down the slope, coming to rest under a fallen log.

When Harry awoke a short time later, he felt weak and dizzy. Blood was crusted and matted in his unruly hair, and his stomach rumbled. Blearily he reached for his glasses, scrambling for them unsuccessfully in the thick leaves. He began to sob softly. After a moment his groping hands fell on his russack. He eagerly reached in and pulled out his lunch. The apples were bruised and battered, but Harry quickly ate one regardless. Ignoring the fact that the sandwiches were squished flat, Harry greedily gulped them both down. After a few moments, he realized he actually felt somewhat peaceful. Reaching into the pack again, Harry pulled out a juice box and drank it down. He then grabbed Dudley's battered thermos and drank the milk within slowly.

Feeling much better, Harry shakily stood. The world was blurry and fuzzy without his glasses, and Harry still felt rather disoriented. He began to make his way up a slope, but it was the wrong one. Instead of making his way back out of the forest, he wandered deeper in. It was positively the wrong thing to do. If he'd stayed put, he would have been soon found as searchers were already looking for him.

Instead, Harry wandered further into the forest, sipping at his thermos and feeling sorry for himself. He didn't even realize when he approached the anti-muggle wards around a particularly thick grove of old beech trees. All Harry felt was a slight prickling sensation on his skin, but he was feeling so miserable he didn't think about it. He shuffled through the trees and past a line of purple flowers. Even if he'd had on his glasses, he wouldn't have recognized the carefully tended plants, or understood their significance. Within the grove, Harry found a small stream where he refilled his now empty thermos. Exhausted and tired, Harry sat down in the shade of a willow.

"I'll rest for just a moment, I have to be close to the buses, now," Harry told himself. Soon however, he succumbed to sleep.

"You shouldn't be here!"

Harry awoke with a start. He looked around in a panic. It was dark, and the air was full of the night noises of the forest. This wasn't his cupboard, where was he?

"You really shouldn't be here! Oh, Merlin, why are you here!"

There was a blob, and Harry squinted. He suddenly realized it was a person. "Um, hello?"

"Get away!" the person babbled. "Run, you idiot! Get away! This is my grove! I'm supposed to be here, but you're not, no one's supposed to be here! How did a muggle kid get past my wards!"

Harry shook his head, confused. "What...what do you-?"

The shape suddenly sprang forward, shoving at Harry. "Run you idiot! Moonrise is any time now! Get out, get out of my grove! You have to run!"

The man's voice was scaring Harry, and he clutched at his knapsack. "Who are you? Where am I? Don't touch me! Where are the buses, what are you-"

"It doesn't matter! Run, just run! It will- Oh! Oh Merlin! RUN YOU IDIOT!" the shape stumbled away, panting in agony.

Silvery light was now illuminating the grove. Harry squinted, trying to figure out where to go. He started to back away from the man, but then stopped. A wail of pain filled the grove, and the man's shape began to change. Harry couldn't make out the details, but he could tell something was very, very wrong. For a moment, he froze in fear, but then he turned and ran, ran for all he was worth away from the shape.

A howl that froze Harry's blood filled the grove, and Harry glanced back to see that there was no longer a man shape, but the shape of an enormous monster with glowing amber a scream of terror Harry broke into a dead sprint heedless of his direction. Panting, Harry tried to run even faster as he heard heavy thuds and snarling growl behind him. Harry was almost at the tree line when something slammed into him from behind and knocked him flat. Sharp claws and fangs bit into Harry's right shoulder, rending his flesh and breaking bone.

Harry screamed again, and a flash filled the grove. With a yip of pain, the monster was blasted back. Harry tried to get to his feet, but his left leg was in tatters and his shoulder was a bloodied mess. Sobbing with fear, he scrambled with one hand and leg desperate to get away. Behind him he heard the snarl again, and Harry knew, just knew, that he was dead. Every last ounce of strength in his body made Harry surge forward It wasn't enough. Once again the monster was upon him, biting at his feebling shielding arm and clawing at his chest. Harry curled into a ball, giving up all hope of survival.

"Here, Dawlish here!"

 _"Pilum argentus!"_

Another flash filled the grove and the beast was thrown back in a yip of pain.

"Bloody buggering hell, he's got a kid!"

"Merlin's balls! _Pilum argentus!"_

Footsteps raced forward. "Are they dead?"

"Greeley is out for the count. Doesn't matter, he'll be executed anyway."

"I meant the kid, Dawlish you moron!"

"Oh."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't react, his whole world was nothing but pain. "Kid's alive, but not for long. We have to get him to Saint Mungo's. He's bleeding and in shock."

A sudden wave of vertigo passed over Harry, and his world faded to blackness.

vVvvVv

John Dawlish appeared in the Saint Mungo's emergency ward, carrying the bleeding child they'd found in David Greeley's grove. The poor thing was probably a muggleborn, that would explain the burst magic they'd detected in the grove. It was a good thing he and Sam Savage had decided to investigate immediately, otherwise the kid would be dead now. Greeley probably hadn't meant to harm the kid, but it was too late now. Somehow the kid had found his warded grove deep in the forest and wandered in. Any other night and he would have been fine. But not tonight.

"Werewolf bite victim! We need immediate help!" Dawlish barked out.

A medi-witch ran over and took the child from Dawlish, and he stepped back, rubbing his face. A moment later Savage appeared with a crack.

"Damn it all Sam, this is going to be so much paperwork," Dawlish complained. "How the bloody hell did the kid even find the grove? It's warded!"

"You're a git, Dawlish," Savage growled. "Greeley's going to be executed and that kid is infected for life. And here you are complaining about paperwork."

Dawlish grunted. "He's just a muggle, probably." He saw the look Savage gave him and raised his hands in surrender. "Fine! A muggleborn then. It's a tragedy but no great loss. Maybe it's better if the kid doesn't make it."

"Get stuffed, you asine twit," Savage snapped and stomped forward after the trauma team.

Shrugging, Dawlish raised his wand and apparated away to get started on the paperwork.

vVvvVv

"Merlin's beard," Edward Tonks breathed. He turned to the nurse on duty, Katherine Baker. "Do you know who this is?"

Baker nodded, her face a mask of horror, her eyes locked on the lightning bolt scar. "It's him. It's the Boy-Who-Lived."

Ted turned back to his work. They weren't out of the woods yet. He'd stopped the bleeding, but the patient, oh God, the patient, had lost a lot of blood. The wounds were cursed of course, and could reopen at anytime. Ted got back to his work. He couldn't fail, not this time. _Please God, don't let me fail_.

vVvvVv

"Well he's not here. The little freak got lost in the woods. Stole Dudder's lunch and ran off. Ungrateful little sod."

With a great effort of will, Albus Dumbledore did not hex Vernon Dursley into a million little pieces. His alarms had gone off 40 minutes ago, and the blood wards around 4 Privet Drive had cascaded into sudden failure. He'd immediately hurried out of Hogwarts, with only a quick message to Minerva, and apparated away.

"What woods, exactly, Mr Dursley?" Albus asked, his voice light, but his posture indicating he would brook no equivocating.

"The New Forest. Class went on a school trip. They're probably still looking for him. Brat's likely hiding himself."

"And why are you not with them, looking?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes flashing. "Are you not concerned for your nephew's well being?"

Vernon shrugged. "He'll come back when he's hungry. Until then, the police will handle it. I'm not scrambling around in the woods looking for him in the dark."

"Very well. I require one of Harry's possessions. Something precious to him. A toy, a picture, a treasured object. Now, if you please, Vernon."

"Listen here, there'll be none of that funny business in this house! I'll not have you-"

Albus let his magic loose, just a little bit. Power radiated off of the old wizard, causing Vernon to stumble back as the air crackled with power. "Now, Vernon." Dumbledore repeated, letting a hint of his anger into his voice.

"In...in the cupboard," Vernon sobbed.

Albus stepped forward, the door to the cupboard snapping open. He didn't miss the locks on the outside, nor the ratty pad where Harry obviously slept on the floor. There would be a reckoning for this. Harry was to have been safe here; these people were his blood and should treasure him. But the wards had failed after a sudden burst of power, and Harry was obviously not safe. Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a dented toy soldier. He waved his wand and felt the toy turn into a portkey. Without even looking at the still sobbing man at his feet, Dumbledore activated the portkey.

With a pop, Dumbledore arrived in a frantic hospital room. He blinked, looking around him.

"Get the idiot out of this room, Baker! I'm still working," A familiar man's voice bellowed.

Stepping forward, Dumbledore raised his wand and the ashen faced nurse stepped aside for him. "Thank you, Ms. Baker. Mr. Tonks, perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Ted Tonks looked up in shock to see Albus Dumbledore there, but he quickly regained his composure. "Headmaster. I've done what I can for the boy, but he's been badly mauled. Werewolf attack. We've got him on blood restorers, but it's touch and go. Werewolf bites are nasty things."

"Indeed." Albus reached deep into his magic and wrapped the child on the bloodied table healing spells. Power seeped into the wounds, restoring the lost blood and mending ruptured organs. Exhausted, Albus stumbled backwards. This would have to do.

"I take it you know who this is, then," Healer Tonks said quietly, putting a steadying hand on Albus' shoulder.

"Indeed. Does anyone else know?"

"No, just Baker and myself. I don't think the aurors who brought him in had a clue, they just thought he was a random muggle or something. He was attacked by Greeley. Must have stumbled into his grove."

Closing his eyes, Albus let out a shuddering breath of pain. Poor Greeley. He'd been such a kind lad, bitten only two years after graduation. He'd secluded himself in fear of ever biting anyone and passing on his curse. But he'd never been a good student, and his best wards were likely not good enough. How Harry had gotten there in the first place though….

"This must remain a secret," Albus said firmly. "No one can know what has happened."

Baker and Tonks exchanged looks. "But sir, this is Harry Potter, isn't it?" Baker asked quietly. "He's...well, he's the Boy-Who-Lived. How could this happen to him?"

"He became lost on a school trip. He must have wandered into danger and been bitten. Beyond that, I know not."

Taking a roll of bandages, Ted began to wrap Harry's forehead, obscuring his distinctive lightning bolt scar. "Well, we'll keep this hidden as long as we can, but it will get out, Albus. Someone will know."

Dumbledore raised his wand. "Forgive me, but no one will ever know he was even here."

Baker looked up, frightened and confused. "What do you-"

 _"Obliviate!"_

It was finally morning. Remus Lupin crawled forward, his hands shuddering with the pain. It hadn't been an especially rough full moon, but it hadn't been an especially good one either. He sighed. He hadn't had an especially good full moon in six years. Not since….No, best not to dwell on that. James was dead, Peter was dead, and Sirius...well, he was as good as dead to Remus.

He managed to push open the door to his cottage, and with a groan hoisted himself inside. He lay there for a moment, panting. Finally, he dragged himself forward and onto the pad on the floor he'd prepared. With a gasp of pain, he started to put his last bottle of dittany onto his wounds. There were not too many, and he managed to save half the bottle. Groaning, he lay down on the pad, breathing hard.

What was he going to do? He'd had to quit his last job as a magical dock worker three days before. They'd started to suspect after only three months. He had little money saved, and no idea what he'd do next. Time enough for that later. He lay his head down and started to drift off to sleep.

There was a knock at the door. "Go away, I'm ill," Remus groaned.

"I know, my boy, I know. I'm so sorry, but I need you now. I've brought some potions for you and I'll do what I can. There is little time."

Remus managed to sit up. That was the voice of Albus Dumbledore. He hadn't heard it in years, but he'd recognize the old headmaster's voice anywhere. "It's unlocked."

Dumbledore stepped inside, and Remus couldn't help a gasp of surprise. He looked old, older even than his 105 years. His features were drawn and ashen, his eyes filled with tears and his cheeks red; the headmaster had obviously been weeping.

"Headmaster, what's wrong?" Remus winced in pain as he forced himself to stand on shaking legs.

"Gently, gently Remus. Here, take these."

Remus gratefully accepted the pain potions and strengthening draughts. He guzzled them down, ignoring the awful taste. After a moment, Remus stood on shaky legs, holding his ratty blanket to his naked body. "Sorry, I'm not at my best at the moment," he said with a half hearted attempt at humor.

Albus gave a thin smile that didn't reach his eyes. He handed over a basket. "Breakfast and some new robes. Don't protest, just put them on. I'll explain once you are decent." With that, the headmaster stepped outside and closed the door.

What on Earth had happened? Remus dressed quickly, snarfing down the cold scones without bothering to spread them with the butter from the basket. He drank the tea from the magical thermos with quick gulps, not even realising it was just as he liked it, just as his mother had used to make it, with lemon and a bit of honey. He quickly hopped out of the cottage, still pulling on his boots.

"Headmaster, Dumpledore, please, what's happened? Why are you here? I haven't seen you since...well, since Lily and James' funeral."

Dumbledore sighed, taking off his half moon spectacles and rubbing them on his robes. "I'm afraid I have terrible news, and must ask of you a great and terrible burden."

Remus' heart sank, and he felt the fringes of panic. There was only one person left alive he cared about. "It's not Harry, is it? He's not-"

"He is alive," Dumbledore interrupted, placing his spectacles back on his nose. "And thank Merlin for that. But there was a terrible accident last night."

Remus frowned in confusion. "If he's hurt, wouldn't someone else be better to ask? I grant you I'm not bad at healing spells, but Madam Pomfrey or Saint Mungo's would be better. If he's in danger, well, I mean, I'm not awful with a wand, but today I'm a bit out of sorts. Shouldn't you-"

"Remus, Harry is now like you."

The words hit Lupin like a silver dart to his chest, and he staggered backward, resting his back against the door frame. "No."

Dumbledore stepped forward, putting a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder. "I can explain later. Right now, Harry needs you. I have him at Hogwarts. Poppy is seeing to him now, but he will wake soon. Please, Remus. He needs you. James and Lily need you. I am sorry I have hidden him from you until now. Though you never asked to see him, I knew it would have been James and Lily's wish that you did, and yours as well though you would never have articulated such a desire."

It felt like the very earth beneath his feet had crumbled away, but Remus took a steadying breath and stood shakily. "I...Alright. I'll come. I'll do whatever I can. It...It wasn't-" He couldn't finish the sentence. Had he...He couldn't remember, when he was Moony it was so hard to-

"No. It was not you. I will not tell you who it was, for I have erased the whole incident from existence as best I can. Only you, myself, and Poppy know for now. This must be kept secret. If the surviving Death Eaters or anyone else were to find out, there would be a terrible price to pay. A price none of us can afford to pay. Here, take hold of this."

Dumbledore held out an old boot, and Remus numbly stretched his hand forward and grasped it. He felt the familiar tugging sensation, and there were outside of Hogwarts gates. Remus looked up, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. This place had been home to the best years of his life, the only time since he'd been bitten that he had ever known true happiness. Since that awful night in '81, he'd rarely felt any joy. And now….He swallowed as he started after Dumbledore on the path.

Despite the dire circumstances, Remus couldn't help the memories that came flooding back, and a faint smile grew across his face despite his pain and worry. There was where the old Whomping Willow stood, a place of many adventures. There by the lake, where he had gone on his first date. There on the steps, where he and James had let off those dungbombs that had gotten them a month of detentions. More memories flooded his mind, and Remus felt tears come to his eyes.

"I didn't want to come back like this," he rasped, looking around the entrance hall as Dumbledore strode towards the hospital wing. It was early still, but students were already filling into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I had hoped you'd return as part of the staff one day my boy," Dumbledore said ahead of him, causing Remus to stumble. Dumbledore paused and looked back, a bit of the old twinkle in his eyes. "Oh yes, you are more than a bit good with a wand, Remus, and you are so good with the younger students. I remember how you tutored all the young Gryffindors, how it was you who always helped Peter with his homework while James and...well, let us not speak of such things now."

Remus nodded grimly and continued up the stairs after the headmaster, the lingering nostalgia dampened by the grave nature of his visit.

The hospital wing was just as Remus had remembered it, right down to the presence of Madam Pomfrey, though she was a little greyer and older now than in Remus' memories.

"Madam Pomfrey. It's been a long time."

Pomfrey nodded, her expression one of sadness. "I would say it's a pleasure to see you again Remus, but I think we both know it's not. Thank Merlin I didn't have any other patients just now. He's back this way."

His feet felt like lead, but Lupin forced them to work and made his way forward. Behind a curtain which Pomfrey held aside lay a sleeping boy. His head, right shoulder, left arm, and chest were all swathed in bandages. Remus felt his heart stop, and he rushed forward, stretching out a hand towards the child, but unwilling to touch. He could never touch, it was too dangerous.

"It can't really be him, can it?" Remus croaked. "He's so small and skinny. Those wounds, how could he survive? Who did this to him?"

"Again, I will not say who did it, only that if they could remember it, they would deeply regret it. It was a tragic accident. And yes, Remus. This is Harry Potter. The son of your best friend. And now a werewolf."

Pomfrey bit back a sob, turning away. Lupin didn't bother. His hand stroked the head now; he could no longer harm the boy, not now. Tears streaked down his face, and sobs wracked his still aching frame.

"Oh God, James, Lily, forgive me. I should have been there! Should have protected-"

A hand rested on Lupin's shoulder, and he leaned forward away from the touch, still sobbing.

"It was my fault, Remus." The headmaster said, his voice as weary as time itself. "My responsibility. My eternal shame. I thought I was protecting Harry from danger by hiding him, by removing him from our world. Instead, my negligence lead to a greater harm than I could possibly have imagined. The only saving grace is that Lily protected her son, one last time."

Tears streaming down his face, Lupin turned. "What...what do you mean?"

"Lily sacrificed herself for Harry. It was her act of love that saved Harry from Voldemort that night, and her love that imbued Harry with a measure of protection, protection anchored by blood that would have given Harry immunity to anything Voldemort could have done until he came of age. Don't look at me like that, I have always believed that Voldemort was not defeated that night, only banished. He will return, Remus. That is the burden I place upon you. He will return, and he will come for Harry."

"But Lily's protection-"

"Saved Harry last night once again. The first bite from the werewolf would not have infected Harry; instead it blasted the poor creature away from him. But it did not kill the werewolf; blood magic is weak against the wolf due to the nature of that particular curse, for it too is found in the blood. The second attack...the second attack did curse Harry. And in doing so it broke the protection. The blood wards are gone, having been devoured by the spirit of the wolf. Harry is now defenseless."

Lupin swallowed. "But he survived."

"Indeed. The timely intervention of the aurors, due to an alarm ward the werewolf had set, managed to drive off the werewolf in question and they brought Harry to Saint Mungo's. I have obliviated them and the healers who treated Harry, as well as the werewolf that attacked him." Dumbledore sank onto a bed, his hands falling limply to his side. "I have done all I can for Harry for now, but there is still the question of his safety, and where he will stay."

Before Dumbledore could continue, a growl escaped Lupin's throat. "He stays with me. He will be safe with me. I will protect him with my own life, and he's in no danger from my own wolf. Not now."

A faint twinkle gleamed in Dumbledore's eye, but it quickly vanished and he let out a sigh. "I was hoping you would be willing to do so. Know that you yourself will now be in danger, a target for any of Voldemort's own followers who still survive, and for Voldemort himself."

"I'm always in danger, Dumbledore. I'm a werewolf. It's barely even a crime to kill one of us. The same now goes for Harry."

"I know, my boy. I know. I've tried to reign in the discrimination in the Wizengamot, but with Greyback still on the loose and his history in the last war, it has been difficult. There are few with any sympathy for werewolves left in Britain."

"It's a bloody shame," Poppy snapped, causing both men to look at her in shock; they'd nearly forgotten she was there. "It's not their fault, not for the most part. With the exception of monsters like Greyback, most werewolves are simply victims with a horrific disease that no one suffers from more than them. And you can hardly say that Greyback is a monster because he is a werewolf, men like him are monsters no matter what sort of curse they bear." She suddenly flushed and looked down. "That's what I think, anyway."

"Well said Poppy," Dumbledore said quietly. He sighed once more. "I am afraid I must depart. I leave Harry in your capable care, Remus, Poppy. I must rest now, but know that I will be taking a far more active role in Harry's protection. We will work out details of it all later, but right now he simply needs someone with him who loves him when he wakes."

With that the Headmaster departed, but Remus had eyes only for Harry. He continued to stroke the sleeping child's hair, his mind muddled and confused. James' boy. Lily's child. He had never planned on having children, never planned to have a family. He hadn't wanted to burden any other with his curse. But oh Merlin how he had longed for a pack, no, that was the wolf speaking, a family, like he had had with the Marauders. And now there was Harry. Cursed as he was cursed. It was something he would never have wished, a desire he would never even have felt, but here it was. Now that Harry had his own inner wolf, Remus would be with him. He would be by Harry's side all the way, protect him from all others. He would be the papa wolf.

And no wolf father allowed any harm to befall his child.

 _Authors Note:_

 _Special thanks to FloreatCastellum at DarkLordPotter for their help in revising this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Song for Healing

Consciousness crept upon Harry slowly and painfully. He groaned and let out a muffled sob, trying not to make too much noise. Uncle Vernon didn't like it when Harry cried or made too much noise. Uncle Vernon! Harry's eyes slid open, darting around in panic. Was he still in the forest? Where was the monster? What had happened? He began to cry in earnest now, muffled sobs that wracked his aching body.

"Shhh, shh, it's OK, Harry. It's OK. I'm here now. It's OK."

A blurred face appeared in Harry's vision, and a calming hand stroked his head and rested on his uninjured arm.

"Madam Pomfrey, could we have some pain relieving potions? I think he's in pain."

"Dad?" Harry whispered, his heart's truest desire bubbling forth. He'd always dreamed that one day his parents would come for him, would find him and take him away from 4 Privet Drive and love him forever. It had to be! His father had come, not dead and all, killed the monster and made Harry safe.

The blurry face turned away for a moment, and when it turned back the voice was cracked and raw with emotion. "I'm not James, Harry. My name is Remus Lupin; I was a friend of your father's. You've had...well, you were attacked by a monster. A horrible, awful monster. I'm afraid the world is far different than you thought, but well, we can talk of that later. Ah, thanks Madam. Here, Harry, drink this. It's medicine, it will help with the pain."

Harry quickly drank the medicine, his mind whirling. A friend of his father's? What did that mean? "You knew my dad?" Harry asked as soon as the medicine was gone. A warm, tingling sensation began to fill his chest, and his mind began to feel fuzzy as the pain faded. "Did you kill the monster?"

"He was my best friend. I loved him like a brother. And I'm here for you now Harry. The monster isn't gone, but I'll be with you Harry, I'll never leave you. We'll face the monster together."

That sounded OK to Harry. "What about my Aunt and Uncle? I don't have to go back to them, do I?"

"You can see them again if you want to but-"

"No! No, I want to stay with you," Panicked,Harry babbled. "I want you to protect me from the monster! They wouldn't care, they would say I deserved it. Please, don't go, stay here. Please, stay…." Sleep took Harry in its comforting embrace once again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lupin continued to stroke Harry's arm even as he snored. What had that been about? He'd sounded more fearful of his family than of the werewolf. How could any child fear their home more than a terrifying monster that had nearly killed them?

"What did you make of all that?" Lupin asked Poppy quietly. She was checking Harry once more with her wand.

"He sounded hurt and scared," Poppy replied. "But more of his family than of anything else." She let out a sigh. "He's not in any danger currently. Albus did say he could never return to his Aunt's home. He looked furious when he mentioned it, but he was far more angry last night than I'd ever seen him before and I chalked it up to them being muggles and Albus being angry over the attack."

Lupin nodded, thinking about what he knew of Lily's sister. What was her name again? Petunia? She'd wanted magic, he knew that, and thought she had resented Lily over magic, but surely she'd grown out of that. Or perhaps not. Harry had sounded panicked at the thought of going back to her. No matter. He could hardly live with them now, not with the wolf inside him and them being muggles.

"Well it's a moot point now. He will stay with me. I'll have to fix up the old cottage. I don't know how, but I'll manage. I'll do whatever it takes for James' child."

"Very well. Do you want some lunch or a late breakfast perhaps? I'm sure to have students coming in now any time, but I can have one of the house elves attend you."

Lupin almost refused, but his stomach growled. He was always ravenous after a full moon, and while the scones he'd had earlier had helped, his body craved meat. "That would be ideal, thank you. And if they could get something for Harry when he wakes?"

"I'll assign one to you. No one will come back here under any circumstances. You can both stay as long as need be."

"Thank you. We'll be out of your hair as soon as we can."

Pomfrey gave Lupin a sad look, but didn't say anything. She called for an elf, who soon brought Lupin a mug of coffee and a bacon sandwich.

He stayed by Harry's bedside all day. The boy woke several more times, and Lupin fed him a bowl of chicken broth and helped him to the lavatory twice. Harry clung to Lupin like he was a lifeline, squinting up at him with naked longing. It made Lupin's heart ache.

"Do you need glasses?" Lupin asked gently, thinking of James' own pair from long ago.

"Yes, I lost mine in the forest, that's how I got really lost. I couldn't see."

"I'll have Madam Pomfrey fetch a pair for you. Sleep now."

"You won't leave me, will you? You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I won't go anywhere. If you don't see me when you wake, call out. I'll probably just stepped out to the loo myself."

"As long as you don't leave me."

Harry fell asleep that night, his hand clutching Remus', his breathing even and steady.

"He's healing fast. His magic is speeding things along. Good to see his core wasn't damaged," Pomfrey commented as she checked on him. "I'll have a cot set up for you. You can sleep right here next to him. I'll be in my room. Call for me or one of the elves if you need anything."

Remus had difficulty falling asleep himself, despite his bone deep weariness. His mind would not settle down, filled with thoughts of the past, present and future. The past was filled with nightmares of Harry's torture and memories of his own traumatic first transformation; the present with concern over Harry's battered frame, and the future with dark portents of wolves and dark lords. Finally, exhaustion claimed Remus and he fell asleep, still clutching Harry's hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the morning, it was Harry who woke first, but he didn't say anything. He adjusted his new glasses that had appeared in the night, looking at the sleeping face of his new guardian. It was a scarred face, covered with a scraggly beard, worry lines and other signs of stress. To most it would have been an ugly, battered visage, but to Harry it looked like the face of an angel. This man had shown Harry more love and kindness in one day then Harry had experienced in all his years at Privet Drive. Despite the pain, Harry found himself grinning.

The man's eyes blinked open and slowly focused on Harry. "Hey there Harry. Sleep well?"

Harry nodded silently, his eyes never leaving Remus' face. Remus had kind eyes, green like Harry's own. His smile was kind too, and Harry felt safer just knowing this man was next to him.

"Hungry?"

Harry nodded again, afraid to speak lest it dispel the magic of safety and love he felt.

"Me too. Nipsey?"

A loud pop sounded, and an odd looking creature appeared at the foot of Harry's bed. He gasped and tried to crawl into Remus' arms across the narrow gap between their beds.

Remus groaned. "Oh bu-, er, sorry Harry, I forgot. You don't know anything about magic. Don't worry, Nipsey here won't hurt you, he's a house elf. They're very nice."

"Nipsey is pleased to be helping masters Harry Potter and Lupin," the elf said in a thin reedy voice. "Nipsey would be glad to be getting masters some nice breakfast."

Harry goggled at the elf, then looked at Remus who smiled, sitting up and patting Harry gently on the head. "I'll explain everything, Harry. For now though, just know magic is real, and Nipsey is here to help. How about some toast and porridge for breakfast, Harry?"

Nodding without taking his off the elf, Harry's mind tried to process everything. Magic was real? But then, his father's' friend had come to save him from a monster, and Harry felt safe. So it wasn't the most amazing thing that had happened recently.

"Would masters like Nipsey to bring them something for drinks?"

"Coffee for me, Nipsey. How about some orange juice for Harry? That sound alright kiddo?"

"Yes please," Harry said eagerly. He wasn't allowed to have juice at Privet Drive, that was for Dudley.

The elf snapped his fingers and vanished. A moment later he reappeared with steaming bowls of porridge and a plate of buttered toast, along with a huge glass of orange juice and a steaming mug of coffee. Then when Remus assured the elf they needed nothing more, the elf once more vanished with a snap.

For a second time, Remus helped Harry eat, making him take small sips of juice and bites of toast, interspaced with small spoonfuls of porridge. It was the best breakfast Harry had ever had, and at the end of it he felt so full he sighed with happiness. Remus took him to the lavatory and then to the bath, bathing him gently in warm water. Harry didn't even consider the fact that a strange man was seeing him naked and vulnerable; Remus was his father's friend, and he had a magic elf, and everything was wonderful.

After his bath, Madam Pomfrey helped Remus put new bandages on Harry, who slipped back into bed. He was about to fall asleep when a new man pushed aside the curtain. Harry's eyes widened. This man was clearly a real wizard. He had half moon spectacles, a long white beard and mustache, a beaky nose, a robe and hat, and simply radiated quiet calm and wisdom.

"Are you Gandalf?" Harry whispered, thinking of a cartoon Dudley had watched once. Dudley had like the parts with the orcs, but Harry had most loved the wise old wizard who had helped the hobbit and the dwarves and always seemed to be there when danger approached.

The wizard's eyes twinkled at Harry. "I am not, though Mister Tolkien was an acquaintance of mine. I would like to think he based Gandalf upon myself, but that is a conceit I keep to myself for the most part. My name is Albus Dumbledore. And I am a real wizard, Harry."

"He saw Nipsey a little while ago," Remus said quietly. "I told him magic was real, but I haven't explained much. He seemed to take it all rather well, considering."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle for a moment and he looked down, but when he looked back up at Harry the twinkle was restored. "Yes, well, I think young Harry has had a rather sour introduction to magic, but perhaps we can fix that in time. You are here at my school, Hogwarts. You were attacked two nights ago."

"There was a monster," Harry said, clutching at Remus. "Mr. Lupin saved me. He's my dad's friend."

"I didn't save you, Harry," Lupin said, his voice once more raw and cracking.

Surprised, Harry turned to Remus. "But how-"

"You were attacked by a werewolf, Harry," Remus said softly. "Aurors-that is, magical police-saved you. You were also protected by a spell your mother cast upon you when she died saving you from the Dark Lord six years ago."

"But my mother died in a car crash," Harry said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry. She did not. She was murdered by magic most foul. With her last wish, she placed protection upon you to keep you safe."

"It didn't save me from the monster," Harry said, looking down at his sheets.

"It did, Harry," Remus said firmly. "It knocked the werewolf away and prevented it from killing you. That sapped the last of the magic she'd placed upon you, but it saved your life."

"My mum saved me?" Harry asked, tears filling his eyes. "Aunt Petunia said she was a worthless drunk who-"

"Lily was never worthless or a drunkard!" Remus growled, standing and knocking back his cot. "She was a wonderful mother who did everything in her power to save you, Harry. She loved you more than life itself. So did your father. And-" Remus' voice broke, but he managed to finish, "-and so do I."

At that moment joy filled Harry, and new tears spilled down his face. Not tears of sadness, but tears of hope and joy. He reached for Remus, and Remus was there, comforting Harry and stroking his hair.

"I'm here for you, kiddo. I'll always be here, even when the monsters come. I won't ever leave you."

"Promise?" Harry whispered, clutching at Remus' robes.

"Promise. I swear upon my magic never to abandon you, Harry James Potter."

Sniffing, Harry drew back and looked up at the kind face, nodding. "Ok."

"Remus will be your new guardian, Harry," Dumbledore said, standing beside Remus. "I will also be checking in upon you often. Your mother's magic has kept you safe for six years, but it is gone now, having given it's last to save you from the werewolf."

"He has to know, headmaster," Remus said, his voice sounding tired but determined.

"Surely it can wait a few weeks, until he's grown stronger. It won't be an issue until-"

"No, Dumbledore," Remus snapped, his voice taking on a hard animal edge. "He has to know now. He has to know what I am. What he is now. And what that means. I won't explain all of it now, about the deeper ramifications, but he has to know what the attack means. I was younger than even him when I was bitten, but my parents told me. It was the right thing to do."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and Harry thought he saw the gleam of tears there. "Very well. He is your ward now. You must decide."

"He's my son now," Remus said fiercely, and once more Harry's heart leapt with joy. "It should have been Sirus, or even his aunt, but now it's me. It can only be me. I understand what he'll go through. I understand the pain he'll have to endure from now on. I understand the life he'll have to live. He's mine now, by blood." Remus turned to Harry, kneeling down so he was at Harry's eye level.

"Harry, when a werewolf attacks, it spreads its curse. Usually the curse kills the victim, especially muggles, as the wounds will not close on their own and special magic is required to treat them. If the victim survives, as you have Harry, and as I did when I was bitten, they become a werewolf." Remus took a deep breath. "I am a werewolf Harry. I wasn't the one who bit you, I don't know who it was, and frankly it doesn't matter. But because you were bitten, you too are now a werewolf, Harry. Each full moon, we transform. We become monsters. There are measures we can take to keep ourselves and others safe. Measures I will take, somehow, but you will be safe."

Harry thought this over. "I'm a monster now? You're a monster?"

Remus was about to answer when Dumbledore stepped forward and rested a hand on Harry's own. "No, Harry, you are not a monster. Remus is one of the most honorable and kind men I know. He is not a monster. The wolf inside you is a curse, a disease, something that you will have to suffer for the rest of your life. But it does not make you a monster. Only your choices can do that." Dumbledore looked away, not saying who he felt the real monster was.

"The first transformation is the worst, Harry," Remus said gently. "Especially if you're alone. But I'll be with you. That will make things easier."

"And you'll have wolfsbane," Dumbledore said.

Remus turned around. "I can't afford the-"

"I can. Severus will make it for you both."

"Severus? SEVERUS? Dumbledore he hates me! And if I know anything about the man he'll hate Harry too! You cannot involve him in this!"

"He won't know who it is for. And when he reasons it out, he will not tell anyone. I will not allow it."

Remus turned back to Harry, his face pained. He bowed his head. "For Harry, then. But not the first transformation."

"He must-"

"No!" Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No, Dumbledore. You haven't kept up with the literature. I have. It cannot be used on the first transformation. There is a chance if you do that the wolf will not go dormant, as it is the first time the curse manifests the wolf is at its strongest. If that happens, the wolf takes over forever. Harry would be forever trapped in the mind of a wolf, even in his human form."

Dumbledore looked ashen. "I did not know."

"You couldn't have. It's very rare. Partly because rarely does a new wolf take the potion, and partly because it does not always cause the madness, though there are other effects that can happen. I only know because of some very careful research on my part. Severus probably would know as well if you asked him."

"Very well, Remus. But I do insist that after you be given a supply of the potion. At my own expense. This mess is my fault, and supplying you with potion is the least I can do."

Harry didn't really understand what was being said, only that there was some magic potion that could make him better somehow. "Will the potion cure me?" he asked.

Remus sighed. "No, Harry. There is no cure for lycanthropy, or being a werewolf. If there was, I would have taken it long ago. The Wolfsbane potion only allows you to keep your mind while transformed. It does nothing to prevent the transformation. Don't worry though. I'll be with you the entire time."

"I won't hurt you?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No! Of course not. My wolf is much bigger and there is no danger of you hurting me, or of me hurting you. Werewolves in wolf form usually feel a degree of kinship with other wolves and animals; they're only dangerous to humans."

"Alright." Harry settled back down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. He was a werewolf! Far from being concerned, he was actually rather excited. No one would ever bully him again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry was in recovery for another three days at Hogwarts. The entire time, Remus rarely left his side. He had no other visitors besides the headmaster and Nipsey, but Harry had no desire for other company. Remus read to him when he was awake, and Dumbledore came by to check on them every day. Madam Pomfrey was a constant reassuring presence, dispensing kind words and potions and checking on Harry's progress continuously.

At the end of three days it was time to leave; Harry's wounds were mostly healed, and he no longer needed bed rest. Remus couldn't help but feel a mixture of excitement and fear as he carried Harry through darkened corridors toward the entrance of Hogwarts.

"I hope you don't mind, Remus, but Nipsey and I have fixed up your cottage a bit and stocked your pantry. Everything should be in order. I've also selected a few clothes in Harry size along with some playthings."

"What about my soldiers?" Harry asked tiredly.

Remus looked at Dumbledore, who shrugged. "Where were those, Harry?"

"In my cupboard," Harry said sleepily. ") sighed. "We'll get you better toys, Harry. Don't worry about it now."

"OK. I'd rather have you anyway," Harry said, snuggling into Remus' shoulder.

That statement warmed Remus' soul, and together they stepped out into the chill April night. "Thanks for fixing up my place," Remus said quietly. Truth be known, he had been a tad nervous that Harry would see the dilapidated state his home had fallen into and resent it. "I don't know how I'll pay you back."

"Just keep Harry safe and well. That is all the payment I shall ever require," Dumbledore said quietly. "If I am honest with you, I feel as though I owe you a great debt. If you had not been willing to take Harry in, I do not know what I would have done. With his condition and lack of protection, his life could become very difficult indeed."

"Why wouldn't I have taken him?" Remus asked, half surprised and half offended. "The only barrier to that before was my own lycanthropy. With the shared curse, it's only natural that I help look after James' son. I only wish I'd been able to see him sooner, but…"

"But events conspired against us. Perhaps it would have been for the best. If Harry had known of this world's magical dangers, he could been prepared."

The two men finished the rest of the walk to the front gates in silence. Remus took out his wand, nodding to Dumbledore. "I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye for now, Remus. Harry."

"Bye," Harry said sleepily.

"Keep hold, Harry. This might be a bit uncomfortable."

Remus apparated, arriving safely at his cottage. Harry let out soft whimper of pain, but was otherwise silent. Walking forward, Remus' eyes took in the changes to the cottage and he felt a mixture of happiness and stinging memories. Nipsey and Dumbledore had done a good job; the cottage was no longer dilapidated but restored to exactly how it had been in Remus' youth. When his parents had still been alive. He sighed and stepped into the garden; it had been weeded and planted with a variety of vegetables and several lovely decorative plants. The lilies were an especially nice touch, albeit a bittersweet one.

Inside, the walls had been fixed up and wallpapered in warm red and gold colors, which Remus found highly appropriate. The furniture had been replaced or transfigured into something much nicer, giving the cottage a wonderfully cozy feel. Dumbledore really had spared no effort or expense. Remus set Harry down at the small table in the kitchen and perused the pantry. He found several tins of biscuits and sweets, mostly muggle offerings that would likely be a comfort to Harry. He passed those over for some bread and jam and set about making hot chocolate and toast.

Glancing at Harry, Remus saw him looking excitedly around the room and peering towards the back rooms.

"There are three rooms in the back; one is my study, the other my bedroom and the last was the guest bedroom which used to be mine when I was a child. I assume Dumbledore fixed you up in the guest bedroom. Want to go have a look?"

Harry shook his head, turning his eyes back on Lupin. "I'll stay with you," he said quietly, his burning green eyes fixing on Lupin's own.

Lupin smiled and nodded. In a few minutes, he served the tea and hot chocolate. Harry ate neatly and quickly, though he nursed his hot chocolate with relish. Lupin savored his tea, enjoying Dumbledore's generosity. He was tempted to feel guilty about it, but he was mainly relieved that Dumbledore had been so willing to help him. After all, he was currently between jobs and figuring out how to pay for everything Harry would need would have been a daunting task. At least for a time he could concentrate on keeping Harry healthy and safe before venturing out to find employment again.

Once Harry was finished, Lupin showed him around the rest of the cottage. His study had been fixed up a bit, but was the least disturbed room in the house. Harry's bedroom and been repainted and a small bed and been installed, along with several bookshelves and a desk with a chair. A full toy box was the highlight in Harry's opinion, having a variety of playthings that he had never before been allowed to own. He vowed that the collection of magical building blocks were far superior to anything Dudley had ever owned, and that the Camelot knights and wizards action figures were loads better than his soldiers. His favorite though, to Lupin's delight and horror, was a small stuffed wolf that had a lightning bolt scar on its forehead.

Lupin put Harry to bed, reading him T _he Fountain of Fair Fortune_ from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Once the young boy was fast asleep, wolf clutched tightly in his arms, Lupin inspected his own bedroom. It too had been fixed up nicely, with shelves of books and a overstuffed chair for reading in. The bed was large and comfortable, with warm sheets in blue accented colors. Lupin lay down upon the bed, but it was some time before he could sleep. He thought of James and Lily, and what raising their son himself would mean. He thought of his own inner wolf, sleeping now, but always ready to wake up. But most of all he thought of Harry, and what his life would be like now. He vowed it would be one where he was as loved as Lupin had felt in his own youth, one where Harry would never know a lack of companionship. At last Lupin himself drifted off to sleep, and he dreamed of running in the forest, a stag and black dog beside him, with a young wolf cub running at their heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In the house of the Moon

The next few days passed in a blur for Remus. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed having other people around, even if that person was just a six year old child. Harry wasn't up to much yet, and he spent most of his time resting or eating. Still, it was enjoyable to read to Harry from _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ or the boys new all time favorite, _The Hobbit_. They also took short walks through the garden or out to the woods. Harry was quiet and respectful most of the time, seeming to pick up on Remus' naturally reserved nature. Much of Harry's time was spent quietly in his room, playing with the toys he so treasured.

Several times Remus had to prevent Harry from pushing himself too hard. He'd attempted to make breakfast the first morning, but Remus had put a stop to that, firmly telling Harry that as the adult it was his job to cook breakfast for him.

"But, Aunt Petunia always said I had to earn my keep, and that cooking was one way of doing that," Harry had protest as Remus sat him down while he began frying eggs.

The words had shocked Remus. He wasn't opposed to the idea of a child doing chores, far from it. His own childhood had been enriched by learning responsibility and work ethics by completing small tasks. But Harry seemed to think he had to earn his keep by acting as a servant. "Harry, you're still hurt and healing. I wouldn't mind you helping with the cooking when you've had a chance to heal, but right now just take it easy. Let me cook. At least until your bandages come off."

The next day Harry had tried to go out to the garden and weed, and again Remus had needed to practically force him to relax and play in his room. Remus himself was taking more interest in the general maintenance of the cottage. Things were in tip top shape for now, but he was not going to let the building fall into such a dilapidated state again. Previously, he'd not only lacked funds for upkeep, but simply hadn't cared. He had possessed few reasons for living, simply going through the daily motions. Harry had changed that. Now, there was a reason to live.

It was so easy to see both James and Lily in the boy. His physical appearance was all James, save for the green eyes that flashed with inner fire. His kind and caring nature was from Lily, as was his warmth. He was more reserved and quiet then both of them, but Remus chalked that up mostly to Harry's injuries and his new environment. He did catch hints of something darker. Harry's relatives had not been kind. Remus did not usually wish real harm on anyone, but he found himself tempted to visit vengeance on the Dursley's when Harry mentioned being forced to work like a slave or "Harry Hunting" where his cousin had beat him. Still, that was over. Harry was safe.

Until the full moon.

Perhaps the hardest part for Remus was the first time he'd had to punish Harry. The boy had lied to Remus when he had accidentally knocked over a glass and broken it. He'd claimed it was the wind, but Remus had seen the lie. He'd been forced to send the boy to bed with no pudding, which had nearly broken his heart. Later, he'd explained to Harry that it wasn't the breaking of the glass that had earned him the punishment, but the lie.

"But I'd thought you'd send me away for breaking your stuff!" Harry had wailed. "You won't even let me do anything to earn my keep, and then I broke it and it was all my fault and uncle Vernon used to say he'd send me away if I was bad and-"

"Harry, the only reason I would ever send you away is if I thought you'd be safer or happier somewhere else," Remus had said quietly as he gave Harry a cool down hug. "I'd never send you away for something as silly as accidentally breaking a glass. The glass can be replaced: you cannot."

Harry had calmed after that, and Remus had felt the wolf inside him raging at the Dursleys. He'd done a few calming exercises and settled into his study, perusing the Daily Prophet for help wanted ads. He really needed a new job, and a better paying one at that. He had two to provide for now, and he wasn't about to fail Harry. He'd enroll him in a muggle school soon and spend the days working and his evenings at home. But with his spotty employment record, Remus was at a loss as to what to do.

Ten days after bringing Harry to the Lupin Cottage, Dumbledore visited.

"Harry my boy, you're looking much better. Filling out a bit too, I see Remus here hasn't skimped on feeding you. How do you feel?"

"I feel great sir," Harry said, beaming up at Dumbledore. "Uncle Remus is the best! He lets me play with my toys and cooks for me and lets me have pudding and milk and juice and he reads the best stories! Have you ever heard ' _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?' Or the stories about the Marauders at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore turned to Remus, who had flushed slightly and looked away coughing into his fist. "Why I believe I may have heard a tale or two about the Marauder's myself. Tell me, who is your favorite, Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, or Wormtail?"

"Moony of course! He's a werewolf like me and Uncle Remus!" Harry looked over at Remus, who was blushing still more furiously. He leaned in to Dumbledore and said in a loud whisper, "But Mr. Dumbledore, you have to tell Remus to let me earn my keep. He won't let me do hardly anything, just make my bed and clean up my room. I don't want to be a freeloader."

Remus flushed with anger and was about to speak, when Dumbledore held up a calming hand. "You are not a freeloader, Harry. You are a child. Children are to be cared for and treasured, not used as slave labor. However, I do believe there is something you can do to 'earn your keep' as you so put it." Reaching into his robes, the headmaster pulled out a small golden key and handed it to Harry, who looked at it dubiously. "This is the key to your vault in Gringotts. I had planned on keeping ahold of it until you were old enough to start school, but I believe now is the time to give you access, at least to your trust fund. Why don't you take it and put it somewhere safe in your room. Go play for a bit Harry."

Harry nodded and left, recognizing when grownups wanted to talk without him. As soon as he was gone, Lupin exploded. "I'm not taking anything from Harry's vault! I'm between jobs at the moment, but the food you kindly supplied us will last a while yet. I'm trying to track down a position that will allow me to earn enough for the both of us. I'll put Harry in muggle school and work during the day, it will work."

Dumbledore gently shook his head. "No, Remus. It will not. It isn't safe for Harry to go to muggle school. For him or anyone around him."

"You let me go to Hogwarts," Remus protested. "And I'll keep him home on the full moon. He'll never be a danger to anyone."

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes flashing. "I am more concerned that he will be recognized, and without you near he will be in danger."

Remus opened his mouth, then shut it again. Damn. Dumbledore was right. "But I can't leave him here alone all the time!"

"Indeed not." Dumbledore pulled out a folded parchment. "I have a job offer for you."

Remus took it and read the parchment. "The position of tutor and financier for the heir to the houses of Dumbledore and Potter. What does this mean?"

Dumbledore removed a second parchment and gave it to Remus. "I'm officially adopting Harry as my heir. The will shall be sealed until such a time as my passing or Harry coming of age, but he is now the official heir to all my wealth and knowledge."

Shocked, Remus looked up. "But that would mean-"

"I have no one else, Remus. My brother and I rarely speak, and I do not think he would accept anything from me even if I were to offer it in good faith. Previously I had bequeathed all I owned to Hogwarts and her students. A significant portion of my wealth and treasures will still go to the school, but the majority will now be Harry's. A payment for my failing him as a protector."

"The attack wasn't your fault. No one could have foreseen it," Remus argued. "You don't have to do this. I will take care of Harry."

"And so you shall. But I think perhaps it will be a full time job. I also wanted to talk to you about placing the Cottage under Fidelus."

Remus blinked, holding back the sudden tears that the memories that spell conjured brought. "That didn't work last time."

"No. But this time I shall be your secret keeper." Dumbledore removed his wand and held it up, raising his hand in solemn vow. "I vow upon my magic to take the secret to the grave, and to give my life before I allow my action or inaction to bring Harry Potter or Remus Lupin to harm." The wand flashed to seal the oath.

Recoiling at the severity of that oath, Remus shook his head. "You cannot, to vow so, if something were to happen to me or Harry, you could lose your magic!"

"I am an old man and expendable, Remus," Dumbledore said grimly. "I am not the one the prophecy foretold to defeat Voldemort. He will return. When I cannot know, I only I pray it is not soon. When he does return Harry will need every advantage. You will have to teach him everything you know and more, Remus. He must not only master magic, but the wolf inside of himself."

Remus swallowed hard. "I don't know if I can do all that on my own, sir."

A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eye. "And you shall not. I shall be with you as often as I can. I will erect wards and cast spells upon this cottage. I will also endeavor to teach Harry all I know of magic and more importantly, of life."

"Very well," Remus said, standing and looking around the cottage. "Should we do the charm now?"

"Yes, let us. Harry, you can stop listening at the door. Come in, my boy, come in."

After a moment, the door opened and Harry nervously looked into the room. "Am I in trouble?"

Remus shook his head. "No, we didn't tell you not to listen. In the future though, don't eavesdrop. It isn't polite or wise. Come in, you've got to be a part of this spell as well."

Harry and Remus linked hands, and Dumbledore placed his own left hand over them, then put his wand atop all of their hands. Together, Remus and Dumbledore chanted:

 _Hic spiritus invoco_

 _Spiritus tenentur ad nos_

 _Hoc loco omnium lateat quereret_

Remus chanted alone first:

 _Ego fidelius in veritate mea_

 _et ligaveris eum cum fidelius_

 _ut non iam occultis meis_

 _abdito intra domesticos parietes lupin_

Next Dumbledore chanted:

 _Spiritus qui hoc arcanum non custodi fidelius_

 _Animo alligandi huic secreto_

 _Qui in sola fidelius ponunt, cui ego_

 _spiritibus loco innotescat  
semper fidelius_

 _abdito intra domesticos parietes lupin_

As they chanted a warm blue glow infused all of the cottage and its surrounding grounds. Harry and Remus were wrapped in glowing gold bonds, which streamed into Dumbledore's eyes, which were after all the windows to the soul. Harry watched in awe at the powerful display of magic, and as the chant finished he felt a powerful surge of energy in his chest, and a bright flash of blue light blinded him.

Blinking rapidly, Harry looked around the room, expecting something wondrous to have happened. "That was brilliant! What did it do?"

"That was the fidelius charm," Remus explained. "The cottage is now hidden from all, save for the three of us. No one can find us, we'll be safe here."

"Not even Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

Remus shook his head. "Not even Uncle Vernon."

"YES!" Harry danced around the kitchen cheering excitedly. Remus and Dumbledore exchanged concerned looks. No child should be this happy about never seeing their family again. Remus' wolf growled again, but he pushed it aside and focused on the present.

"We'll still have to leave occasionally, Harry." He turned to Dumbledore. "I assume it would be best to do so disguised?"

"Indeed. It would not do for others to recognize Harry's scar. A glamor spell would be most prudent."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Or, you know, have Harry wear a hat."

For a moment, Dumbledore looked positively gobsmacked, then he shook his head and chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Ah yes, I suppose that would work quite well. You two could pass for relations quite easily. Harry's eyes are a similar color to yours, and I dare say you are both rather quiet and reserved normally, with occasional bouts of curiosity and mischief making. And perhaps a rather greater appreciation for non-magical solutions than the average wizard, hmm?"

Remus nodded. "My mother was a muggle after all. She taught me that sometimes a more mundane approach was warranted. I confess that occasionally in my youth, the Marauders exploited such methods to accomplish their pranks. Poor old Slughorn never did figure out we were just using helium in his smelling salts to make his voice squeak instead of some charm." He took a deep breath, looking at Harry as he continued to do his victory dance around the kitchen. "And I suppose I accept the position of tutor and financier. I'll have to visit Gringotts on a semi regular basis to manage the funds in the accounts." He paused, thinking for a moment. "And I suppose the goblins won't actually mind working closely with a werewolf. They've always been rather blase about lycanthropy, probably because they cannot be infected. And because it irritates wizards in general."

"And Remus my boy, please do spend a little on yourself, not just on Harry," Dumbledore said.  
"He thinks the world of you, and it wouldn't do for you to be so self effacing as to think that he wouldn't want you to have the very best, nor consider it a worthy use of his money to 'earn his keep' as he put it by paying for the occasional expense."

Remus started to protest, then sighed and nodded. "Very well. I suppose his mother and father would feel much the same way. And I will earn my own keep, sir. Harry will never want for love nor protection while he stays with me."

"Good, good. Well, I shall inspect the grounds and put a few more wards up. Your anti muggle charms and the row of wolfsbane you've planted are an admirable start, but I would like to think I can make some small contribution myself," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Over the next few weeks, the headmaster paid several visits to Lupin Cottage, reinforcing Remus' existing wards and laying the foundation for many more that would be built up over the coming years and months. Several acres were protected to allow Remus and Harry a degree of freedom of movement during the nights of their transformations. After a long discussion it was decided that while Wolfsbane would be regularly supplied, it was important that Harry learn what a typical transformation was like, and how to control his wolf near the full moon without a dose of the potion.

"Not for a few years," Remus said. "I'd say the first transformation without the potion, then wait until he is nine to begin training on how to control the wolf without the potion. Once he goes to Hogwarts he will of course need to remain on the potion as much as possible, but accidents and emergencies do happen."

"Is there a measure of control that can be achieved while transformed?" Dumbledore asked. He and Remus were sitting in the kitchen for a late drink, Harry sound asleep after a long day playing in the woods. "I confess, this is not an area I have given much consideration until recently."

"No, not while fully transformed. However, you can learn to harness the inner wolf for a partial transformation. There are also, well, other abilities that can be tapped into with practice. Personally I have avoided such things, but to face Voldemort Harry will need every advantage. I know a few people who I have a degree of trust in that can help in this matter."

"Such things would have to be very private," Dumbledore cautioned. "It would not do for it to get out that Harry is living with you, or of the nature of his curse."

"I'll take every precaution. It may take some time, but I'll find a tutor on the essentials of lycan magic for Harry and myself. It is rather advanced, so it probably would be best not to even start until he is at least 10 years old."

"Ah, very good. By that point, hiding will no longer be so essential, as he will be at Hogwarts for most of the following years."

Silence descended as the two men sat and sipped at their drinks. Remus could not help gazing out the window at the rising moon; it was a waxing gibbous.

"It will be alright my boy. Harry will have you with him," Albus said gently.

Remus shook his head sadly. "The fact that you can say that only proves you've never had to transform, Albus. Each transformation, even the one where I took a dose of wolfsbane, is painful and horrific. It's not at all like being an animagus, I know that much from my conversations with James, Peter...and Sirius."

Privately, Remus wished that any one of his old friends, even perhaps Sirius, could be with him and Harry for that first full moon. They would be a comfort and a balm. He knew Moony missed his old pack, and the pain and violence of his transformations since '81 had born testament to that. He'd occasionally thought of seeking out a werewolf pack just for the companionship alone, but he balked at that. He had no desire to embrace the culture of the werewolf, even if he was going to have to learn some of the deeper secrets now.

"I shall take your word for it. But now I am afraid I must be off. Bill and Charlie Weasley have been quiet these last few days, which makes me believe they shall be up to something tonight. Good night, Remus."

Lupin stayed up for an hour after Dumbledore left, brooding and looking at the moon, and wishing he could spare Harry the trial by fire that was to come.

 _Authors Note:_

 _I am aware the latin is kinda messed up. I had to include the fidelius which really screws the whole thing over since that's not really the proper tense or conjugation for the rest of the sentences and latin isn't exactly my best language in the first place._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Gone, Gone the Form of Man_

Dusk was approaching, and Remus' stomach felt as though he had swallowed hydra venom. He had to be strong though. Harry was beside him, looking more excited than worried. Remus had tried to impart how dangerous and painful the transformation was, but unfortunately the boy had been raised muggle and so had several nonsensical romantic notions about werewolves. He seemed fixated upon being strong and powerful, and on being able to be with Remus, but that wasn't what it would be like. Yes, the wolf was powerful. Yes, he would be a wolf while Remus was a wolf. But Harry would not control that power, and it would be Harry and Remus' wolves that were together, not them.

"Take off your clothes and leave them just inside the door, Harry," Remus instructed. "When you change they'll just get shredded. It's not like a controlled transfiguration where you can keep your clothes."

"Alright," Harry said, eagerly stripping and tossing his clothes in a pile by the door.

Remus reluctantly removed his own clothes, shivering slightly in the night air. He escorted Harry outside, then past the garden gate. Moon rise would be any moment now. He knelt down beside the boy. "This is going to be painful and scary, Harry. Know that I'll be with you the entire time, and that it will end."

"I'm not scared Uncle Remus! I think being a werewolf will be-"

"It will be nothing like what you are imagining!" Remus snapped, causing Harry to flinch back. He sighed and scrubbed his hand through his hair. "There is nothing else I can say." He felt the call of the moon, felt it begin to rise over the trees. He bent down and hugged Harry quickly, then stepped back. "I'm sorry."

Moonlight touched Remus first, and he began to change. Bones snapped and skin ripped and tore as the wolf took over and began to emerge. Harry watched in horror as the calm, collected Uncle Remus vanished and a monster, a monster very like the one that had attacked him, took form. Harry hadn't really believed that Remus was a monster like the one that had bitten him, he hadn't been able to see clearly that night without his glasses and never really saw what came after him or the man it had once been. He only had time to realise this wasn't going to be a fun adventure at all when pain washed over his own body as the moonlight touched his own body.

The first transformation of a werewolf is always the worst. Not only because they lack any context of what is happening to them, but because the wolf is most vicious and violent when it first emerges, tearing its way out of a body that has never before been so violated. Every bone in Harry's body broke, snapping in loud, painful cracks. His skin was ripped and torn, the hair on his head writhing and twisting as his organs burst and reformed. His mind was light with a fire that seemed to burn away conscious thought and memory, then Harry's soul was dragged away and locked in a dark animal part of his mind and body. He could only watch through his own eyes in horror as he realised it was another who now controlled his thoughts and actions, his will wholly subsumed by the wolf within. Rage and hunger filled him, anger burning so fiercely at every human that even the human part within quailed and trembled in fear of its life.

The young wolf shook itself, growling as it looked around for prey. It howled when it smelled human scent, and snapped at the shape next to it, ready to kill, to tear, to rend, to feast and to-

A sharp blow to its muzzle sent the young wolf to the ground, dizzy and confused. A jaw closed around the young wolf's throat, and it went suddenly still, flipping over to show its belly. A low huff escaped the other; an older and stronger wolf. It stepped back to allow the young wolf to stand. The young wolf studied the other wolf, which barked and yipped.

Moony. That was the older wolf's name, yet that did not encompass the name truly. It conveyed the scent of a strange pack of four, running in the woods, howling at the moon, playing foolish games and living a life of companionship.

The young wolf whinned. What was it's name? It could half remember some human nonsense, but that was not who the wolf was, only who its weak host was. How the young wolf hated its host! It wanted to kill the host, to take over, to always be the wolf and never the weak boy!

Moony growled, focusing the young wolf's attention. Come, Moony said in the language of wolves, a language of scent, motion and sounds no human could fathom. Let us run together. You are not of my pack, but perhaps you shall become one of my pack. Your host's sire was once one of my pack, and now he has gone. You perhaps will take that place, for you are a true wolf. Let us hunt, let us find men and kill them or force them to become one of us, for it is men we hate, men we must kill, men who must feed our hunger.

The young wolf was hungry, but he asked Moony his question. Who am I? What is my name?

Moony huffed in annoyance: it was time to hunt, time to find prey. It had been so long since he had found true prey….He turned to the younger wolf and gave a dismissive snort: no wolf has a name until it finds it. Now come, little wolf. There are men to kill.

Together the two wolves bounded through the forest. They found a sleeping pheasant in her nest, but ignored her, for they were wolves who did not hunt animals but men. They were the vengeance of gaia, the curse of nature that would not be bound to the will of men! But something blocked there way, and the two wolves snarled. Magic! Wizards! Wolfsbane! The flowers anchored an unseen menace, something the two wolves could not go beyond without great harm, or perhaps even death. The young wolf would have tried the barrier, but Moony prevented it and lead him away. For that entire night the ran through the woods, finding many animals but no prey, no men to hunt and kill. Normally that would have made the wolves violent and angry, they would have injured themselves in fruitless attempts to breach the barriers or in violent spasms of rage.

But they were not alone. Like humans, wolves are social creatures. When left in isolation and without purpose, they go insane and become violent. WIth companionship comes purpose, and with purpose comes a degree of reason, as much as can be for a violent monster whose thirst for human blood would never abate. Moony would have tried the barrier alone, but he would not allow the young wolf to do so. No wolf will allow a cub to come to harm if they see that cub as a part of their pack, and Moony remembered Prongs, the prey that was not prey, that had been a part of his pack, and so protected the young wolf. The moon set, but that did not end the hunt. It was not until the light of the sun, the banisher of the dark, touched the wolves that they quailed. They could not survive the sun's rays without the sheltering light of the blessed moon upon them. They were banished, howling in pain and rage as they were locked back within their hosts. As they went they vowed death and vengeance, for their hosts and for all of mankind.

Harry could not even cry. His entire body hurt, his bones, his skin, his organs, even his mind was pain. As soon as the transformation was finished he tried to reassert control, but could not. Unconsciousness came over him like a cursed night, and his mind and soul were battlegrounds between wolf and man. But as wolf and man fought, a new foe appeared, one that both wolf and man feared and hated, perhaps more than any other. It was a poison, a slinking menace that would slay them both, and wolf and man paused in their fight, unsure of what this new combatant meant.

On shaking legs Remus stood, trembling with weakness and pain. Somehow, he managed to pick up Harry's still form and carry him on weak legs to the cottage. He didn't remember how he did it, but he lay Harry upon his bed, then stumbled to the master bedroom and collapsed, breathing hard. Despite the pain, Remus couldn't help but feel a degree of elation: this was the best full moon he had experienced since...since James had died and Sirius had betrayed them all. He passed into unconsciousness himself, and dreamed wolf dreams.

 _Thanks, Padfoot. I didn't think you would be able to make it._

 _Relax Moony! Of course I would make it. Just had to finish with those Death Eaters in Wales. Nasty lot that. Barely made it out alive. Ah! Look who it is, I told you he'd come!_

 _But Lily and Harry, the secret-_

 _Will be safe for tonight! Moony, Padfoot, how are you on this fine full moon!_

 _Grateful that you came, Prongs, but concerned. Padfoot being here is fine, but what about your wife and child?_

 _Oh, they're quite alright, the secret remains safe enough. Lily understands._

 _What about Wormtail? Is he coming?_

 _Nah, he says his grandmother is sick again. Personally I think he's just too worried to leave his rathole. Get it, Moony, Progs? Rathole?_

 _You're hilarious Padfoot. Now come along Moony, moonrise is soon._

 _The wolf took over, and ran with his packmates through the woods, playing and larking. Moony still hungered for human blood, still desired to spread the wolf throughout the land, but was content to run with his pack. Moony missed Wormtail only a little: Moony liked the little rat less than his other packmates as the rat was clearly the omega, with Prongs as the alpha and Moony and Padfoot as the strong left and right paws. But as they ran, a green light appeared and struck down Prongs. Padfoot snarled and threw himself at Moony, then an explosion rocked the woods and Padfoot too was gone. The next moon found Moony alone, and somehow the wolf knew: somehow it knew that its packmates were gone, had abandoned him. In his fury and rage, Moony nearly killed himself in his bloodlust, and for the years that came each night was a savage battle to draw enough blood to satisfy the wolf, and the grief stricken man within could do nothing but weep._

Remus jolted away, his body soaked with sweat and blood. He looked at himself, checking for the wounds that usually followed the transformation. Aside from a few minor scratches that had already closed, he found nothing. Groaning, he pulled on a pair of trousers and stumbled to Harry's room. The boy still slept, his injuries healing, thank Merlin. His sleep was disturbed though, he thrashed slightly from nightmares. Remus almost turned to go when an odd hissing sound emanated from Harry's lips.

S _erpent! Foe! Kill! Rend! Human! Bit! Turn!_

Remus found himself half transformed, his teeth sharpened and nails grown to claws as he knelt beside Harry's bed. He forced himself back to human form, though it reduced him to a quivering wreck on the floor. Finally he lifted himself to the bedside and shook Harry.

"Shh, it's alright Harry. I'm here, I'm here. The monsters are gone for now."

With a gasp Harry was awake, trembling and crying. "I was a monster dad! There are monsters inside of me! I could feel them fighting! They both want to kill me, they both want to kill each other! I couldn't stop them daddy, please, daddy, help me!"

Remus held Harry in his arms, stroking his hair and rocking him gently. "Shhh, it will be alright. The monsters are gone, I'm here. Shhh. It's ok."

It took a long time to calm Harry, but once it was done the two werewolves stumbled to the kitchen and ate a cold breakfast. Both ate ravenously of the steaks Remus had prepared the night before, and drank their healing and numbing potions with equal verve despite the taste.

"Raw, blood, I want blood," Harry half snarled. Remus put a calming hand on his shoulder, which seemed to snap Harry out of it.

"That's the wolf talking. Put it back to sleep. I'll teach you the meditative techniques I've picked up over the years. In future it will be easier with the wolfsbane potion, the mind of a six year old isn't up to putting the wolf to sleep alone."

Again, the odd hissing noise slipped from Harry, until he suddenly shook himself and nodded. "Ok, I'm OK." He clutched at Remus. "You'll be here, right daddy, I mean Uncle Remus."

Remus stroked Harry's forehead gently, absently rubbing at the scar. It seemed unnaturally cold for some reason, and a worrying thought was creeping into Remus' mind. He pushed it aside for the moment. His throat felt like it was closing up, and he didn't bother to try to stop the tears that leaked down his face. "You can call me dad, Harry. I don't think James would mind. Lily would certainly approve."

"OK, daddy."

Remus wrote to Dumbledore to stay away for the next few days: the presence of an uninfected human could easily draw the wolf out of Harry and turn him vicious again. Dumbledore acquiesce, agreeing that in this matter Remus was the expert, but adding that he shouldn't hesitate to send for Dumbledore if needed. Remus watched Harry closely, but there were no further recursions of the strange hissing sounds or anything truly unusual. Nightmares and wolf dreams along with aches and pains were to be expected; after all, Harry now truly understood the nature of his curse.

"Am I a monster?" or a variation thereof were frequent questions. Each time Remus gently consoled Harry and reminded him that it was the wolf inside him that was the monster, not him.

"But what if I hurt you?" Remus found this question interesting. Harry never asked the question "What if I hurt someone else?" He was only worried he would hurt Remus, which did make the question easier. "Your wolf will never hurt me. It sees Moony as part of his pack, and Moony sees your wolf as part of his pack. They are dangerous to anyone else, but not to each other."

After three days he decided it was time for Dumbledore to visit. Harry was excited to have the company, though he was still rather subdued. "I can't hurt you, can I sir?" Harry asked concernedly as they all sat at the kitchen table.

Dumbledore's eyes lost the twinkle they'd gained when he'd seen Harry, and he sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Suddenly Remus was reminded that Dumbledore was actually a very old wizard, not just the force of nature and eternal fixture so many saw him as.

"Harry my boy, you may hurt me. It will likely be because I care so very much for you, and those closest to us often have the power to wound us. I can only hope that I do not injure you at some point in the future. Personally, I must beg your forgiveness: It is my fault that you are afflicted with lycanthropy."

Eyes wide in shock, Harry goggled at the headmaster. "You're a werewolf too?" he blurted.

Remus hid a smile behind a hand at that, and Dumbledore's eyes regained a small amount of life. He smiled at Harry and shook his head. "No Harry, indeed not. But it was my actions that placed you in an unloving environment with your aunt. It was my choice not to inform you of the many magical dangers that lurk in this world, for I thought you sufficiently protected. I was wrong, terribly wrong in fact, so wrong that it lead to your curse and nearly your death."

"Harry," Remus said gently, "the headmaster blames himself that you were bitten. He feels guilty that he didn't try to protect you. He thought you were safe, that your mother's dying blessing would be enough to protect you. He didn't try to have you bitten, and he isn't a werewolf and did not bite you himself. From what he's told me it was an accident, something no one could have foreseen."

"Then why does he think it's his fault, dad?" Harry asked, confused.

Upon hearing the term of affection, Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with tears, and he gave Remus and Harry a fond look. "I see you too are getting along well. Better than I had ever hoped. But to answer your question Harry, I blame myself because I was your self appointed guardian. It was my choices that put you on your path. You are a child, and you need adults to care and protect you. Your aunt and uncle obviously did not do so; and I should have realized this and taken steps to ensure you were kept safe and protected."

"Well then it's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's fault for being mean, and Dudley's fault for chasing me and being a bully," Harry said with a child's bluntless. "Not yours. And I don't even think it was the other werewolf's fault. He told me to run, tried to get me away, but I didn't understand. I was scared and tired and I didn't have my glasses and couldn't see. Don't blame yourself sir, you're very nice and I think you're a good guy not a bad guy."

"Even good men make mistakes Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "And because I am more than a good man, but a great one, my mistakes are equally great and terrible. Those who climb the highest have the furthest to fall, as I have learned once again to my sorrow. I can only hope that I will not be blinded by pride in the future as I was in your case."

"Well, then just say you're sorry and try harder next time," Harry suggested. "That's what dad said when I broke the vase."

Tears began to trickle down Dumbledore's face, and in a cracking voice he managed, "I am sorry, Harry. Please forgive me."

"OK. Can we have biscuits now? I'm hungry."

"Lunch, I should think," Remus said sternly. "We're running a bit low on supplies, but I think we have enough for some sandwiches and chips."

They ate a quiet lunch together, after which Harry went out to the garden to do his chores. Remus was allowing him to do a bit of weeding, though he still had to work to convince Harry that care of the entire garden was not his burden alone. The two adults watched the boy enjoying his work from the window, and Dumbledore sighed, sipping at his butterbeer. "He is a good boy, Remus. Harry's years with his aunt did not ruin him completely. I fear if he had been left there he would have become to battered to ever face his destiny."

"Perhaps this will all work out in the end then," Remus said, smiling as he watched Harry happily grub about in the dirt.

"Indeed. You seem far happier and healthier than you were when I found you laying in rags upon the floor," Dumbledore observed. "I must apologize, Remus. I confess in all the chaos after the war I did not see to it that you were cared for. You suffered greatly; the loss of all of your closest friends, and without the Order, no support system. I failed you almost as greatly as I failed Harry."

"Stop it," Remus growled, his wolf emerging for a bare moment before he controlled himself again. "Your self flagellation does nothing but harm. I am an adult, I was an adult then too. I allowed myself to fall into self pity and did nothing to better myself. It was my life to live, not yours."

"And the discrimination you faced contributed nothing to your plight?"

"Well, yes. James, Peter and, yes, even Sirius, were the only people to truly accept me for who I was, to see beyond the wolf to the real me. They referred to my condition as a 'furry little problem.' I believe it, you know. That lycanthropy was nothing but a little problem, one that could be overcome with friends and perhaps even a little wolfsbane."

"If only the rest of society saw it as such," Dumbledore lamented. "Lycanthropy is a curse yes, and werewolves are dangerous during the full moon, but the rest of the time they are simply humans, one that carry a tragic burden perhaps, but they are human first. As I said before, I have not done enough to use my position to curb such blatant prejudice. Lucius Malfoy and his cronies have encouraged such an agenda, can you believe it, despite their alliance with Greyback in the last war."

"You don't need to remind me," Remus said, shaking his head. "I am well aware of recent legislation. The new law being debated would make it unlawful for me to find employment anywhere with minors or to have reside anywhere near an uninfected or unrelated wizarding child. It would also bar Harry for attending Hogwarts."

"It will not pass," Dumbledore said firmly. "I've called in a few favors. It has been difficult, but I have rallied key members within the Wizengamot to defeat the legislation." Dumbledore liked to think he would have tried to have the law defeated even if Harry hadn't been infected, but he knew he wouldn't have tried quite so hard.

"But the public opinion behind the law will remain. Discrimination against werewolves isn't illegal. If any employer found out I was a registered werewolf, I would be terminated or simply not hired, and I would have no legal recourse." Remus tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he did not quite succeed.

"Yes, and those who feel as I do, that werewolves should have the same rights as all others simply do not campaign for them because we ourselves are not typically affected by the situation."

Remus sighed. An all too familiar sentiment. Even his fellow marauders had told him the time wasn't right to fight for werewolf rights, to wait until after the war. "And any attempt on the part of werewolves to organize and reverse perceptions is sabotaged by Greyback and his supporters."

"A terrible, self perpetuating cycle," Dumbledore agreed. "But perhaps Harry can change that."

"What? How?" Remus demanded.

"Why my boy, because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. If he, a werewolf, defeats Voldemort, if people view him as a hero, he will have great political influence. He could help to champion the rights of lycanthropes everywhere."

"I don't want him used as a tool, sir. He's just a child."

"Of course, of course. Not now. But I can lay the groundwork for him, find likely potential political allies and prevent further legal restrictions. These are long term plans, Remus. Ones that I do not believe will see fruit for years, possibly even decades. It is my personal hope that Voldemort does not even reappear until Harry himself is a man, though I can't quite force myself to believe it will be that long. Now, I am afraid I must be going, term is coming to an end and there are no end of things for a headmaster to do. Before I go, is there anything else you need or wish to discuss?"

Remus almost told Dumbledore about the hissing noises and his reaction to them, but decided that since there had been no recurrence, it was likely just something related to the first transformation. "No, just the wolfsbane in three weeks time. That will be a great help, more than you can possibly know."

"Severus has begun the brewing already. I have not informed him why I need it, but I am certain he suspects something, what with my frequent absences. I've had to assure him I am not, in fact, infected myself."

"You won't be able to keep him off our trail forever. Snape is smart. And he knows me all too well. He'll realize what's going on long before Harry ever visits Hogwarts. Can we trust him?"

Dumbledore looked Lupin dead in the eye."I trust Severus Snape with my life, Remus."

"Well, then I suppose I will have to trust him too. After all, it's not as though I could make a wolfsbane potion," Remus said dryly.

With that Dumbledore took his leave, and Remus spent the rest of the day out in the garden with Harry, weeding and planting.

The month passed surprisingly quickly. Remus began lessons with Harry, teaching him the basics of reading, writing and math. Harry was a bright student and a joy to teach, and they made good progress together. Much of their lessons were outdoors in the early April sunshine, and they went for long walks in the woods where Remus taught Harry about several of the magical creatures that lived there. Harry was fascinated by magic, though he was young enough that he simply took it in stride, accepting it easily as a part of his new world with Remus.

They also went to a nearby village to shop at a muggle market, picking out plenty of food and supplies. Harry was thrilled to help with the shopping, and delighted that Remus let him pick out several treats for good behavior and his help around the cottage. He also quietly picked out a few more toys for Harry, mostly art supplies and books. He seemed to remember his own early education had contained a great deal of paste and crayons, and was determined to give Harry a suitably enriching education.

The trip to Diagon Alley was probably the highlight of the month however. Harry went wearing a Chudley Cannons ballcap to hide his scar along with some muggle clothes. Remus wore a set of robes himself, but plenty of half blood children could be seen sporting muggle outfits in the alley as well. Everything about the alley seemed to delight Harry, from the opening charm at the wall to the colorful wizarding clothes the others wore.

Their first stop was Gringotts, where Lupin requested a private meeting with a bank manager.

"What business do you wish to discuss today, Mr. Lupin?" the manager asked. The plaque on his desk read "Hardnose."

"My appointment as manager of funds for the Potter vault and Dumbledore heir vault," Lupin said, handing over the key and letters Dumbledore had given him. "Harry, give Mr. Hardnose your key."

Harry dutifully handed over the small golden key to his vault, looking rather solemn. He'd been quite keen to "earn his keep" despite Lupin's insistence that Harry needed worry about that.

"Hmm. Yes, I believe we received a notice concerning your appointment from Albus Dumbledore a month or so back," Hardnose said as he scanned the letters. He fingered the keys and nodded. "Yes, this does all seem to be in order. Very well, I shall have it noted that you have access to the Potter and Dumbledore heir vault, and that you shall be working as the fund manager."

"I'd like to receive monthly reports of the investments and have a quarterly meeting with one of your brokers," Remus said.

"Naturally, I can speak as a broker with you now or you can meet with one your specialists at a scheduled appointment."

"Let's go over the investments and funds now, you can suggest a broker later."

Hardnose seemed pleased by this, and readily got down to brass tacks with Lupin about the current state of the funds. Harry seemed quite interested as well; Lupin had explained wizarding money and it's value in relation to muggle currency so he understood the basics.

"It sounds like we have quite a lot of money, dad," Harry said as he looked at the statement on the Potter vault.

Hardnose raised a questioning eyebrow at Remus in regards to familial appellation.

"I am acting as young Mr. Potter's guardian. I was very close with his mother and father, and he views me as a surrogate parent. I trust that Gringotts will keep this information confidential." Remus didn't make the last a question, he didn't want to insult the goblin.

"Of course, of course. Us 'non-wizard' races must stick together," Hardnose said with a knowing smile. "I will not speak of your or Mr. Potter's conditions to anyone. Such information is your own business, and none of anyone else's."

It was Remus' turn to raise an inquisitorial eyebrow at Hardnose. The manager shrugged. "Gringotts has ways of knowing the true nature and identity of all who step within our walls. How else can we ensure that our treasures are secure?"

"Your discretion is noted and appreciated sir," Remus said. He sensed the opportunity to plant a few seeds for Harry's future. "I understand the oppression and discrimination that we who are considered less than our peers must undergo. Perhaps one day we can work together to change the world for the better."

Hardnose's eyes glittered. "Indeed? I believe I speak for Gringotts and my people as a whole when I say we would be happy to assist in any endeavors to create equality for all instead of simply those who happen to be born _homo sapiens_ and remain so in the eyes of the law."

Feeling rather buoyant after the discussion with Hardnose, Remus took Harry down to the Potter vault to make a withdrawal. Harry was delighted by the pile of gold and tried to split it with Remus on the spot. "I have money! My stupid relatives would go mad if they'd known I had money! They were always nagging me about being a leech but I could have made them rich if only they were nice to me! Now they're stuck forever and this all ours! You should take some dad, which half do you want? I can live with you forever now and you never have to worry about me not earning my keep!"

"What an admirable attitude in such a young man," Hardnose remarked. He'd escorted Remus and Harry to the vault in person as a gesture of faith and goodwill.

"Harry is well aware of the worth of gold and a person," Remus said, then knelt down in front of Harry. "Harry, this is your money. We're going to have to take some of it, but we're going to spend it for you. No, don't protest. I'll use the money you have to care for myself it's true, but I'm also going to work very hard with Hardnose and the other goblins to ensure what I take is far outstripped by the profit I earn you."

"But I'd rather have you than the money," Harry protested.

"And I need to earn my keep as well, Harry," Remus said gently. "Don't let this become an obsession for you. Gold is valuable and important, but you are more so. I value you above all the gold in Gringotts."

Hardnose couldn't help rolling his eyes at the sentimentality, despite the fact that he had perhaps told his wife and children such things from time to time. In private of course.

"Alright," Harry said, stooping to pick up a sickle. "Shouldn't this hurt me?"

Remus smiled faintly and shook his head. "While it is true that silver is an effective treatment to a werewolf bite and that werewolves can be repelled by several spells and charms based around using magic with a silver focus, ordinary silver is no more dangerous to a werewolf than to any other person. Enchanted silver can be used to make weapons that werewolves fear, for spells that use silver draw upon the moon and can use that connection to hurt the wolf. A silver bullet, however, is only dangerous to a werewolf because like all other creatures of flesh and blood, they can be harmed by physical means. You'd be much better off using a regular bullet though."

"I don't think I'd ever want to shoot another werewolf," Harry said sadly, pocketing the coin. "I know what it's like now. They're just trapped by the wolf."

"Not all werewolves are civilized, just as not all goblins nor all wizards are," Hardnose interjected. "But in the case of werewolves, it is because they are treated as worse than filth by those on high. Even as a goblin I do not envy your position. They may allow you to carry a wand for now, but they shun and reject you for no other reason than their own fear and ignorance." Hardnose's words were bitter: his uncle and grandfather had died in the last goblin rebellion, and his brother still worked in Ireland as a part of the GRA. "Kick a goblin or wolf enough times, and it will snap back."

"Despite the fact that such a reaction only provokes more fear and hatred," Remus said, standing with a heavy sigh. "We would both do well to emulate the actions of muggles such as Mahatma Gandhi or Dr. Martin Luther King. Nonviolent protest is far more likely to change hearts and minds."

"Hmph." Hardnose obviously wasn't convinced, but enough time to work on that later.

After the bank they stopped for ice cream at Florean's. Harry was delighted at the multitude of flavors, and even more so that he was able to pay for both he and Remus' treats with his own money.

After their treat they went to the quidditch shop, and Remus had to convince Harry that the time was not yet right to purchase him his own broom. He remembered that James had been quidditch mad though, and quietly resolved that as a birthday present Harry would be receiving a training broom. He would have to work hard though, he refused to conscience buying Harry supposed gifts with the boys own money.

After a long day in the shops it was time to head hope. Remus took Harry to the disapparition point and popped them home, content to carry the tired six year old on his shoulder. Life it seemed, was on the upswing for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Enter the Serpent_

"Albus, I am not a fool. Nor am I blind and deaf. I know who it was that visited the school for so many days in March. Do not think I would not recognize the werewolf's stench upon the school grounds, not when he nearly killed me. As you should well remember. Why I must prepare this potion for that wretched man and his friends I do not know."

"He has graciously undertaken a great burden for me," Dumbledore said, trying to not let his disappointment show. Why must Severus hold a grudge so? "You were mere boys all those years ago, and you know as well as I do t that one of Lupin's friends saved you, and that he himself had no intention of harming you."

"And yet I would have been dead all the same!" Snape snapped back. He leaned forward, his sneer making his face ugly in the dim light of the dungeons. "And I am fully aware of who it was who he was visiting! Don't be coy, Albus. No, Poppy did not tell me, but I have a working brain. I visited Petunia, you know. Yes, I knew where you were keeping your precious Boy-Who-Lived. Now the spawn of James Potter is every inch the monster his father once-"

"Enough." Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light. The air around him crackled with power, and Dumbledore had to take a deep breath to bring his magic under control. He had not suffered an outburst in years. His nostrils flared as he glared at Severus, his half-moon spectacles glinting dangerously. "Enough, Severus! You once loved his mother, and Harry is equally her child as he is James, who I may remind you gave his life to save his wife and son and once saved your own ungrateful self! It is time to let go of the past!"

He leaned across the table as Snape shrunk back in his own chair, unnerved by the headmaster's uncharacteristic outburst. "And if you ever threaten Harry, directly or indirectly, you should know I have taken a binding magical oath to see him protected, and that my oath expressly forbids inaction. I do not expect you to forgive his father, that may perhaps be too much to ask. But you will treat Harry as a separate individual. I am not shocked you worked out the identity of Poppy' mystery patient, nor that you deduced the reason that he left with Remus Lupin. You have clues applently. I believe Filius and Minerva have worked such things out for themselves as well. Pomona should be made aware as well I suppose."

Dumbledore stalked over to the fire and took a handful of powder from the pot hanging nearby. "Minerva! Pomona! Filius! Meeting in my office at once!" He turned back to Snape. "Come along as well. And if you have anything else vile to say, hold your tongue, or I shall have to take action. Do I make myself clear?"

Snape nodded, wheels turning quickly in his mind. This was nearly a complete turnabout from Dumbledore's normal policy. Interesting. It appeared recent events had caused the old man to emerge from his shell and take a more active and open roll in events. As a spy, Severus disapproved of such actions, but he was not about to argue: Albus was clearly not in a mood to be trifled with.

Severus stepped into the headmaster's office, with the other three right behind him. Dumbledore sat at his desk, and Fawks perched upon his shoulder immediately. The phoenix's wings burst into flame, and its eyes glittered with inner flame. Dumbledore leaned forward, clasping his hands and resting his pointer fingers at the base of his long nose. His glasses glowed with reflected light and inner power. The entire pose was unnerving, and quite unlike the headmaster's usual behavior. Snape could not recall him acting so since near the end of the last war with the Dark Lord, when things had been looking extremely dire and the whole wizarding world seemed on the brink of collapse.

"Albus, what is going on? You've been acting strange lately but this takes the cake by far!" Minerva said, her scottish brogue thickening with her agitation at the startling situation.

"This is about the mystery patient in March, is it not?" Filius said, taking out his wand and stroking it, Snape saw the implied threat in the gesture. He for one had always taken the diminutive charms professor very seriously. It was a toss up as to who he would rather face in a duel less: Flitwick or the headmaster. The headmaster was more powerful to be sure, but Flitwick had a killer instinct that the headmaster had lacked. Until now, perhaps.

"I for one have been curious as to why Severus has been acquiring the ingredients for a rather large quantity of wolfsbane potion," Minerva agreed. "Do not think I did not notice the presence of my old student here, Albus. Oh yes, you tried to hide Lupin, but I know he was here for days with Poppy and her secret patient." There was no contest when it came to Minerva: she was a born predator, and an ambush hunter at that. Threaten her personally and she was dangerous but not deadly. Threaten her students however and she was a force to be reckoned with, far beyond any of the other heads or even the headmaster. Albus believed in second chances, Flitwick in a fair fight. Minerva operated under no such delusions.

"Oh goodness, who do you think it was? The poor child was obviously werewolf bitten," Pomona said, wringing her hands. The stout which avoided conflict, and the tense atmosphere had her out of sorts. She was much like the badger of her house. In the open field not much of a challenge, but in her den a deadly and implacable foe. Oh yes, there had been rumors in the war of death eaters who had tried to attack the Sprout residence, only to fall to insidious poisons and be consumed by flora few wizards had ever even heard of, much less attained mastery over.

"I think perhaps you know, Pomona," Severus said with a sneer. "The rest of us have worked it out, and you are no fool, despite the flighty image you occasionally like to project."

"It is who you believe it to be," Dumbledore said, interrupting the chatter. "You should all know. After all, in a few short years he will be here, and perhaps in the interim you can help prepare the way for him."

"This is rather unlike you, Albus," Flitwick said, spinning his wand idly.

Minerva nodded, looking concerned. "Indeed. You typically are know for playing your cards rather close to your chest Albus. What has brought about the change?"

Snape snorted. "That much is obvious. Our dear headmaster blames himself that Remus infected the boy, probably on an ill advised visit. Why he didn't punish the man as the law dictates I do not know."

"This is your final warning, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. Fawks let out a warning cry that pierced Snape to his soul. He flinched and looked down. It was the calm that had him worried more than the earlier fury. Albus was a passionate man, and to see him so tranquil did not bode well for those who opposed him. "For your information, it was not Remus who bit Harry. I alone know who infected young Potter, and I intend to never share that information with another soul. It was a tragic accident, and no one is at fault. To have the poor individual executed would be a great miscarriage of justice."

"I apologize, headmaster. I will refrain from such comments in the future."

"Well, you obviously blame yourself for those events in any case, Albus," Minerva said with a sniff, giving Snape a death glare that would have been effective if he was not already thoroughly quailed by Albus. "Your martyr complex is as healthy as ever I see."

"Feelings, right or wrong, aside what do you wish of us, Albus?" Flitwick said, his face showing concern and regret at his earlier brashness. "Potter would still be most welcome in my house. I have always been sympathetic to the lycanthrope population. They are unjustly persecuted by society as are so many others."

"Including yourself Filius," Pomona said, giving Flitwick a motherly pat on his stubby leg. "He or any other child is always welcome in Hufflepuff, no matter what obstacles life has thrown in their path."

"It goes without saying that anyone of courage will always have a home among the lions," Minerva declared.

All eyes turned to Snape, and it took all his self control to refrain from squirming. "I would find a place in Slytherin for young Potter," he finally ground out. "I was...fond...of his mother, and I am familiar enough with dark creatures. After all, am I not the one who shall help contain his condition?"

Albus leaned back, his glasses no longer glowing ominously and the old twinkle returning to his eyes. "Very good. Such considerations are, for now, purely speculative of course. It will be many years before Harry comes to Hogwarts, and alas, I know no school aged wizards with lycanthropy who could visit our halls before then and reduce some of the potential backlash Harry's arrival could cause. His condition and location must be kept secret of course."

Finally, a sentiment that Snape could agree with! "Do you intend it remain a secret while he is at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Sadly unless attitudes change greatly between now and then, the answer must be yes. I will be taking a more proactive role in the campaign for lycan rights, and I encourage you all to do the same, though I will not require it. If you are biased against werewolves, I will demand that you not use your positions to further such toxic attitudes."

Well. More confirmation of change. Normally Albus was very laissez faire in regards to staff approaches to education.

Everyone made their murmurs of agreement, and then they were dismissed. Snape was actually glad to escape the headmasters piercing stare to go work on the potion: he had much to consider.

The last to depart was Minerva, who hesitated, then turned to face the headmaster.

"I noticed last week that I can no longer recall where exactly Remus Lupin dwells, despite having an excellent memory and visiting his home several times, both when he was a student and during his time in the Order. I take it you have something to do with my suddenly unreliably powers of recollection, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily at Minerva. "Ah, Minnie, you always were so perceptive. Oh don't thin your lips at me like that. Yes, yes, I have warded Remus' home quite well. Harry is dwelling there as I am sure you all surmised." He hesitated, then continued. "And, I owe you an apology Minerva. I was wrong, and you were right."

"Well, good heavens. I suppose all the devils are having a snowball fight at this very moment! Did you, Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, Head Master and overall purveyor of the greater good really just apologize?" Minerva said, her tone somewhat scathing. She relented and sat back down, looking concerned. "What about, Albus? And before you go on, know that I am concerned for you. You've taken Harry's infection rather hard, haven't you? Why?"

"There was a prophecy," Dumbledore said, standing and gazing out of the window. "It foretold that Harry Potter would be the one to defeat Voldemort. And my apology concerns his placement with his muggle relatives. He was driven to be bitten by their torments. He was fleeing abuse at his cousin's hands. I saw the whole ordeal in both the boy's minds."

Silence filled the room, and it was several minutes before Minerva spoke again. "But surely he has already defeated the Dark Lord?"

"No, Minerva. I fear not. There was no body, and I suspect that Voldemort's power was only broken, not eliminated. He will return, and when he does he will seek Harry's death and destruction."

"I see." The room once more lapsed into silence. "Then I accept your apology. However, I must caution you against too much self recrimination. Move forward and leave the past behind you, Albus. You made a mistake, a grave one, to be sure, but your recent actions demonstrate that you have learned your lesson."

"You know, a certain young man told me much the same thing when I apologized to him not so long ago," Dumbledore said, turning back around to give Minerva a wan smile. "It is three times now I have been told much the same thing. I shall take it as an omen, and wallow in self doubt and loathing no longer." His smile this time was infused with much more feeling. "Thank you, Minnie. You have long been my most loyal and trusted friend."

"Once a lion…"

"-always a lion. Quite. Good night, Minerva."

"Goodnight, Albie. And should you ever need to talk, my door is open not just to students."

And with that, Dumbledore was left alone once again. He gazed out at the night sky into the early morning, looking at the bright morning star. "Would you forgive me as well, Ariana?"

The sky did not answer. It never had before. But perhaps not all answers lay in the stars, the headmaster mused.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\

The day of the full moon Harry felt a growing sense of fear and trepidation. Last month he had been excited: being a werewolf sounded exciting. From the muggle stories he remembered he would have become a powerful beast, but still in control and able to be wild and free, safe from any tormentors. Now he knew the truth: better a hundred beatings from Dudley than a single night spent captive by the wolf. It wasn't just the pain, though that scared Harry as well, but the feeling of complete helplessness and the total loss of control.

"This time won't be so bad, Harry," Remus consoled him. "Dumbledore has kindly provided us with wolfsbane potion. We'll still transform, but the potions we have taken all week with subdue the wolf and allow our human minds to remain in control. We'll just go outside and curl up to sleep until sunrise. It will still hurt from my experience, but not nearly as badly as normal."

Harry still wasn't sure, but he trusted his dad enough to take the potion each day, disgusting as it was. The day seemed to slip through Harry's fingers. Lessons were cancelled for the day, and he felt irritable and restless the entire time. Lupin assured him it was normal, but Harry simply hadn't experienced enough full moons to weather the symptoms well.

Finally, night came, and with it moonrise. Together, Harry and Lupin took the last dose of potion then carefully undressed and stepped outside. Harry shivered slightly, despite the mild nature of the May night. He was frightened, but he held Remus' hand and tried to be brave. He would face his monster and win this time.

The moon rose at last, and once again the pain enveloped Harry. It was not nearly as bad as the first time, but he could still feel the snapping of bones and the rupturing of organs as his body was forced to change against its will. As he did so, Harry felt sudden elation as he sensed the snarling wolf try to escape the dark corners of his soul, but fail as the potion bound it in silvery chains.

 _Yessss. At lassst. Foolish boy. Thisss issss my time now._

A sense of panic filled Harry as he was once more forced back, and he tried to cry out as he lost control of his body once more. Not to the wolf, but to the coils of a part of his mind that was not truly his own, a portion that had once simply slept, but with the arrival of the wolf had come all too awake.

 _Even death could not sssstop me. I am eternal. I am the masssster._

Lupin shook himself, coming back to his senses. That transformation had been easy, and though he was now a wolf, he was still in full control! If only wolfsbane had been invented when he was a boy! His nights with the Marauders would truly have been a-

A strange weezing and hissing sound caused Lupin to whirl towards Harry in shock. The boy was in his wolf form, but he was behaving like neither a wolf nor a boy. Lupin let out a sharp bark, trying to get Harry's attention. The other wolf just let out more odd sounds, then turned and tried to bound away. He stumbled, unused to the body, but recovered fast. Perhaps too fast. Lupin, having spent far more years of his life as a wolf and thus with a certain amount of reflexes, came after more steadily and knocked Harry to the ground. He growled, then whined inquisitively. What was going on? If only he could speak! But a wolf was incapable of human speech, even if the mind of a man controlled it.

Harry's wolf body convulsed and the half hisses continued. Suddenly Harry lurched at Remus, biting and clawing. This was wrong. Very, very wrong. Clearly Harry was not a true werewolf, but something else was taking control of Harry. Lupin flashed back to the odd sounds that had escaped Harry on the morning after his first transformation. What was this? He used his jaws to clamp down on Harry's neck, pinning him to the ground. But Harry did not react as a wolf should, or even as a human child should. Instead of going limp, he writhed and snapped, continuing to claw and bite. Lupin was forced to back off or risk tearing out Harry's throat. No, not Harry. Something or someone else.

The other wolf staggered off, and Lupin jumped after. The two wolves battered at each, raming and snapping until they reached the edge of the property. Whatever was controlling Harry tried to hurl itself at the wolfsbane plants, not realizing that was certain death to a werewolf or that the wards would and could injure him. Remus was forced to grab Harry's body by the tail and toss it backwards. He then leapt forward, and with a pang of regret, hamstrung the wolf body. The creature hissed and writhed in agony, managing to bit Lupin soundly on his flank. He danced away, circling as the other wolf slithered away. This was unnatural, and not in a manner Lupin might have expected. The rest of the night was spent in a dangerous and violent dance: a flash of fangs and fur.

Finally, the sun rose and the moon was banished. Lupin forced himself to his feet, battered and bloodied far worse than he'd ever been before, but his injuries were nothing next to Harry's. The boy was covered in fresh wounds, and could not stand due to his still hamstrung legs.

"Harry, are you alright? What happened, did the potion-"

But Harry did not answer. Instead, more strange hissing noises while the naked child writhed on the floor, hissing and snapping. "Bloody hell," Lupin swore, starting to truly panic. The monster should have fled with the coming of day, but instead it seemed it would not leave. Lupin limped to the cottage, his heart pounding in his chest. He could not carry his son, God his son! In his current state, and when he had tried to touch Harry the boy had snapped at him and hissed again.

Hurrying to the fireplace, Lupin threw a handful of powder on it, shouting, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!"

He stuck his head into the green fire, looking around the office. It was empty, save for a curious Phoenix who cooed softly as it looked at the floating head from its perch. "Fawks, Fawks get the headmaster! Something is wrong with Harry. He didn't react to the wolfsbane as he should. Something seems to be possessing him, and it did not flee when he changed back to his human form!"

Fawks let out a shrill cry and vanished in a burst of flame. Lupin ducked back out of the fire, ignoring his pain and scrambling into his robes despite the blood slicking his body. He grabbed his wand and vials of dittany and other medical potions and stuffed them into a bag. He was just about to sprint out of the door when Dumbledore burst from the fire.

"Where is Harry?" He demanded, his eyes flashing.

"This way!" Remus half ran, half limped to where he'd been forced to leave Harry, the Headmaster sprinting ahead once they were close, only to have to step back as Harry let out a hoarse, hissing laugh at his approach.

Remus could only stand back, clutching the medicine and looking to Dumbledore for help. "What's wrong with him? What did the potion do to him? It worked for me, but Harry…."

"No potion did this to Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice grim. He withdrew his wand and pointed it at Harry. " _Somno_."

With another hiss, Harry stilled, but he still writhed occasionally. "Dumbledore, please, what's wrong with my boy?" Remus pleaded as he began to treat Harry's wounds.

"That was not Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice shaky. "That was parseltongue."

Remus paused, looking up in confusion. "Parseltongue? The ability to speak to snakes? I've never even heard of anyone with that ability and it certainly has no relation to lycanthropy."

"No. Indeed not. We must bring Harry to Hogwarts. I must enter into his mindscape, for a battle rages within him I wager. A melee a trois, between the wolf, the boy, and the snake."

"But who is the snake?" Remus asked, still confused. "What do snakes have to do with Harry?"

"Nothing. And everything. I should have known. Should have suspected. No, Remus, I will carry the boy. I will not bother to tell you that you should rest, for it is clear you cannot despite your exhaustion and pain. Lean on me, Remus."

Gratefully, Remus clung to Dumbledore as the headmaster waved his wand and levitated Harry back towards the cottage. Remus mind felt numb, fogged by pain and fear for Harry. The headmaster had to help him through the floo, and then he was back at Hogwarts, his eyes fixed on the unconscious Harry.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them, helping Harry's still twitching form onto a waiting bed.

"Keep him sedated and as calm as you can, Poppy," Dumbledore instructed as he touched his wand to his forehead.

"Albus, what are you-" Poppy asked, staring wide eyed at the boy who was bleeding from multiple wounds and hissing in his sleep.

"I must enter into Harry's mindscape. There is not time to explain everything, but know that he is fighting for his life against two curses."

"What can I do?" Remus said, looking helpless and feeling the last of his reserves of strength ebb as his adrenaline faded.

"Pray that I am not mistaken again," Dumbledore said, and drew a silvery stream from his forehead and touched it to Harry's scar with the tip of his wand. Poppy and Remus could only watch as the Headmaster stiffened into a trance, as Harry thrashed ever more violently.

Dumbledore manifested himself as a Phoenix, knowing it would not do to project his human image. Around him nightmares and dreams battled. Wolves made of silver moonlight faced a legion of led toy soldiers. A boy wrestled with a glowing orb, and vines of aconite wrapped around a stuffed wolf with a lightning bolt on its forehead. At the center of it was a hideous, warped snake creature. It had glowing red eyes and sharp fangs, and upon its brow was a silver mark: that of a serpent in a figure-eight pattern, eating its own tail. The snake was not made of anything like a real snake. Its hide was made of shadows and blood, but even the shadows were fragmented and the blood frozen. Its fangs were a nightmarish green. Within the snakes crushing coils was a wolf, bound with more vines of aconite and bonds of magic, and a young boy who wept and struggled in vain.

If the wolf and boy worked in unison, they perhaps could overpower the serpent and escape it, but they fought against each other just as much as they did the snake. Slowly the other two were weakening as blood poured from the wounds the had inflicted upon each other, dripping onto the serpent and causing it to grow less fractured and more real.

Time was short. The phoenix let loose a cry and flew forward, pecking at the eyes of the snake to blind it, then weeping tears on the boy and the wolf.

 _You must struggle together._ The phoenix cried. _Neither of you may triumph alone, but together you may defeat the serpent._

 _Hate human kill human eat human hate snake kill snake pain death torment pack gone kill human kill serpent_ the wolf snarled.

"They're both monsters!" The boy wailed. "I don't want to be a monster! I won't, I can't!"

 _The wolf is a dark curse, but the snake is worse, for it was the serpent who slew your parents and allowed the wolf to overcome you_ the phoenix said gently, flying between the boy and wolf. _The boy is your rightful prey, wolf, but the serpent would steal you kill and destroy your pack. If the serpent triumphs, all wolves will fall into its coils._

The wolf and the boy paused in their struggles, panting with exhaustion. The boy spoke first. "Well, I suppose I can live with the wolf, though I fear and hate it. But the serpent is evil. I cannot live while it lives, can I?"

 _Hate human, kill human. Hate snake worse. Snake make wolf slave, bind wolf! Kill snake!_

Together, the wolf, the boy, and the phoenix renewed their struggle, this time all their efforts focused on the snake.

 _Sing, Harry! Sing, wolf, I name you Lightning, Son of Thor, Bane of Jorgermunder! Sing with me, the song of life!_

The wolf lifted its muzzle and howled a song straight from winter's heart, a song of rivers of blood drunk and legions of foes run down, a song of death and doom. Harry sang of his father and mother, of his new father and new life, and of his hope for the future. The phoenix sang of healing and life, of death and rebirth and the triumph of the dawn. Their songs wove together and called down a bolt of lightning which struck the serpent upon it's silver mark

The serpent hissed, falling back into the shadows it had sprung from, the blood it had spilled soaking into the mind of the boy. The phoenix wept, and the wounds of the mind were healed and renewed. The chaos of the mind calmed, and sleep enveloped all. Of the snake nothing remained but a glowing silver mark over which a scar of wolf's blood and the boy's blood formed a lightning shaped barrier. The wolf lay down to sleep, to awaken once more at the call of the moon. The boy slumped, exhausted, and passed into a dreamless sleep, as far from the wolf and the scar as he could go in the vast expanse of the mindscape, though his foot touched the snake and his forehead rested upon the scar, for time and distance did not mean the same within the mind. With a burst of flame, the phoenix vanished.

Dumbledore slumped to the floor, his mind and body weakened by the magic he had just poured into Harry.

"Headmaster!" Poppy was at his side in a moment, concern written on her gentle face.

"It is done, for now," Dumbledore wheezed, allowing himself to be guided to his chair where he sank into the cushions, exhausted. Fawks landed on his shoulder and trilled mournfully, resting his beak upon Dumbledore's brow. Dumbledore stroked his familiar, then lay back and allowed sleep to claim him.

Some hours later, Dumbledore awoke in the infirmary. He still feeble, but his wits had mostly returned.

"Albus? Oh thanks heavens you're awake! Harry is still sleeping, as is Remus. I had to give Remus some dreamless sleep potion to get him to rest. Albus, what happened? What was wrong with Harry? I thought Severus had given them both the potion?"

Groaning, Dumbledore managed to sit upright. He felt every one of his 105 years; his entire body ached and his magic was near exhausted still. "Harry's first, and greatest curse manifested," Dumbledore said quietly. "It is everything I feared and more. I will have to learn the exact nature of the curse and how it came to be, but I believe that I know how it happened. I am sorry, Poppy, but I can say nothing more. Suffice it to say that his tribulations cannot be laid to rest at Severus' door. Indeed, Severus prepared the potion perfectly. I fear if he had made but a single error, it would have resulted in Harry's death."

"Well, it's a good thing I had no patients today! As it is the heads of houses are keeping things running. They've managed to quash the worst of the rumors, but some still persist. Don't try and get out of bed! You need rest, Albus! Do you want some dreamless sleep?"

"Perhaps a mug of hot coco and some toast first, Poppy, I am a bit famished."

"Oh! Of course, of course. Nipsey!"

In the morning Dumbledore managed to convince Poppy he was well enough to rise. Harry awoke, refreshed but frightened. Remus was at Harry's side as soon as they awakened. Once Poppy gave them a clean bill of health, Dumbledore escorted them back to his office during the first hour of classes to reduce the number of prying eyes.

Once back at Lupin Cottage, Dumbledore sat Remus and Harry down. He sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing them absently on his robe before replacing them on his face. "Harry, what do you remember of what happened yesterday?"

Harry squirmed in his seat, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know. I remember starting to transform, but then something pulled me away. It didn't feel like the wolf, it felt like a cold rope that bound me and then blinded me. Then struggled and the wolf was there biting me and it was awful and lasted forever. But then there was this song, and the wolf and I stopped fighting and the bad rope let us go and then I don't remember anything until I woke up. Sorry if that doesn't make much sense."

"I confess I don't understand it," Remus said, looking to Dumbledore for clarification.

Reaching out his hand, Dumbledore carefully traced Harry's scar with his thumb. "Do you know how you got this scar, Harry?"

"Daddy told me that the bad wizard gave it to me when he killed my mum and dad," Harry said.

"Indeed. Do you know what title you have been given by the wizarding world? No? Ah, well, you are called The-Boy-Who-Lived. This is because you survived the killing curse, something that no wizard has done before or since. How you did it is a bit of a mystery, though I have some theories that are gaining strong evidence. One thing I know for certain now: the bad wizard put a piece of his soul inside of you."

"No!" Remus shouted, jerking to his feet, his eyes wild. "Harry's nothing like that vicious monster!"

"Calm yourself, Remus. The fragment of the soul is dormant, dominated by Harry, and now by the wolf. However, I believe the Wolfsbane potion acted as a catalyst. When the potion puts the wolf to sleep, it creates a window for the human mind and spirit to step in and fill that void left by the wolf. However, if another soul and mind were to reside in the same body, such a window could also be exploited by that other soul, resulting in possession."

Remus paled, drawing Harry onto his lap and squeezing him tightly. "No...you mean, Harry was almost…."

"It was a near run thing. Harry was nearly subsumed by the fragment of Lord Voldemort, that is, the bad wizard, who has been residing in Harry all these years, dormant and overpowered by Harry's own soul, which previously was unmarred. The curse of the wolf that he now carries however, has fragmented Harry's own soul. It is no longer whole and as strong as it once was. With time it may heal, but I do not know enough of such things to speak with authority on the matter."

"What I do know is this," Dumbledore continued. "Harry must not take Wolfsbane again, not for many years until I learn more and his soul grows stronger and mends as he ages. For now, he must use the wolf as a shield against the dark influence of the serpent that lies slumbering within."

Remus swallowed, looking down at the child in his lap. "No wolfsbane? But that means we'll have to suffer the full effects of the transformation."

"Oh, you will still have wolfsbane yourself Remus, I think it best to-" Dumbledore cut himself off as Remus vigorously shook his head.

"No, for two reasons. If Harry must suffer the full effects of the curse, I would feel like a cheat if I was spared it. Secondly, werewolves who take wolfsbane and associate with werewolves who do not during the full moon are violently attacked, for their peers can sense that something is wrong with those wolves. Unlike animagus, who the werewolves take at face value, a werewolf is not a true wolf, and when a human mind is still in control the others can sense it somehow. I do know that when Harry and I were transformed our wolves somehow communicated with each other. And, if Harry is left alone while transformed, he will become more violent and dangerous. Having a pack is a stabilizing influence, one I had sorely missed personally and will not deprive Harry of."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I see that once again your knowledge and expertise in this realm surpasses my own, my boy. I will trust your judgement in these matters. However, there is something I must insist on: Harry must begin to prepare himself for occlumency lessons. He is far too young to learn true occlumency, but he must learn meditation and soothing techniques to prepare for the true art. It will be vital in future battles against the vile remnant that leeches off his soul. He has put the serpent to sleep for now, but in future that will not be the case. I fear that as Voldemort gains strength and power, so will the fragment of his soul. Harry must be prepared."

"I've never studied occlumency," Remus said, stroking Harry's hair gently and rocking him slightly. "I was planning on teaching him some meditation and focusing techniques anyway though. We'll begin those lessons today."

"Excellent. The sooner the better. I myself will be visiting as often as I can to teach Harry methods of my own. I do not boast when I say I am the most powerful occlumens I know, save perhaps for Severus Snape, and I am a powerful Legilimens as well, though Voldemort surpasses me there. I will be testing Harry as frequently as I can, and ensuring that the snake stays sleeping. At the very least, expect to see me the day after the full moon each month, though some of my visits may be necessarily brief."

Dumbledore stood, smiling faintly at father and son, still locked in a tight embrace. "I must leave now, but do not hesitate to call if you have further need of me."

With that he departed, leaving Remus to consol Harry. Despite Harry's fears, he actually felt safe at the moment. He didn't understand what had happened or how, but he did understand that someone who loved him was there, offering comfort and reassurance. For a young child, that was all that was needed.

For Remus, there was no one to comfort him, but he took solace in Harry's love and Dumbledore's support. He would not fail Harry. They would get through this, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: A Child's Song

Life goes on, and as life goes on even the most terrifying events fade into memory and that in turn becomes routine. The third full moon Harry experienced was far more like the first than the second, and Dumbledore gave him a clean bill of health the next day. Then the summer holidays were well and truly upon the Lupin Cottage. More time was spent outdoors, with a focus on the local flora and fauna, magical and mundane. Harry flourished, and though he was still lean he filled out to a healthy weight. Like Lupin he was prone to moodiness and silent contemplation, brought on by his curse and influence by Lupin's own nature. The father and son did help with each others emotional stability and growth, and the general atmosphere of love and tenderness was evident even with the silences.

As the end of the month approached, Lupin made several quiet inquires. From what Harry had said, he did not expect much for or at his birthday. Due to the delicate and secret nature of Harry, options were limited for party guests. No other children could come, which was a shame, but Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid would be in attendance. Hagrid had to agree to be placed under a very strong compulsion charm to never speak of the party or where he was on the day of the party, but the genial giant readily agreed since it would allow him to be with Harry.

"Always was fond of the little tyke," Hagrid told Dumbledore happily. "Glad to 'ear he's away from them 'orrible muggles. An' bein' a werewolf ain't so bad. I know some right nice blokes that are werewolves. And Remus Lupin! He's a werewolf an' a great chap too."

Of course, considering that Hagrid still thought of an enormous and deadly acromantula as a sweet and gentle pet, his opinions on werewolves were slightly skewed.

The day of Harry's birthday, Remus woke up early and prepared a breakfast of French toast with plenty of powdered sugar and real maple syrup, along with bacon and scrambled eggs. Harry walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and dragging his stuffed wolf, whom he had dubbed Lightning after his own wolfish name, and looked at the table piled with goodies in surprise.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Remus said cheerfully, coming over to tousle Harry's head and set a plate full of food before the boy. He poured a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, then set his own plate. "Well, aren't you going to eat? I made this all just for you!"

"You remembered," Harry said, still staring at the food while clutching at Lightning.

"Of course I did! It's your first birthday here at the cottage, and I wanted to make it special. You do like French Toast, don't you?"

"It's my favorite," Harry said fervently, climbing into his seat and immediately demolishing the breakfast. Lupin kept a stream of food flowing for as long as Harry looked even remotely interested in it, until Harry finally leaned back and let out an enormous belch.

"Um, 'scuse me," Harry said, flushing.

Remus just laughed, then managed a suitably impressive belch of his own. He hadn't been a Marauder for nothing, after all. Harry guffawed, and soon the two males were letting fly with various disgusting bodily noises, until the room stank so badly Remus was forced to do a freshening charm. Together they cleaned up the breakfast mess, and Remus presented Harry with his first present; the training broom.

"A real flying broom? For me?" Harry gasped, touching the carved ash handle reverently.

"Well, it's not a true flying broom," Remus said, grinning in satisfaction at Harry's reaction. "It won't get more than 5 feet off the ground at any time, and it's speed is limited to a fast sprint. But it's a good learning tool, and I think you'll enjoy it."

"Can I try it now? Please daddy, please?"

The rest of the morning was spent in the meadow behind the cottage, with Harry zipping around the field with Remus in hot pursuit. Flying absolutely enthralled Harry, and Remus saw more of his father in him while he was on the broom than ever before. The normally somewhat cautious and reserved child performed daring aerial maneuvers and whooped and hollered, all the while grinning while his green eyes sparkled with joy. Harry was so adept on the broom Remus nearly regretted not getting him a real one, but he was also fairly certain his heart would have burst with sheer terror if Harry had been able to go at top speed and fly as high as he liked: the boy was fearless on the broom, and he did stunts that could easily have resulted in injury if not for Remus' eagle eye and his own native talent.

Then it was lunch time, where the two enjoyed a quiet glass of cold lemonade in the shade with yorkshire pudding topped with gravy and sausages. Then it was back on the broom, Harry not having lost an ounce of enthusiasm despite spending hours astride the broom already. There was barely a break for a quick tea with Harry's favorite biscuits, then once again Harry zipped across the meadow, squealing with glee. Finally, Remus coaxed Harry of the broom to freshen up for dinner as their guests would be arriving soon. Harry was bathed and dressed in new black robes that had a red highlight. Remus was privately convinced Harry would be in Gryffindor, and all their guests were former lions, so everyone would appreciate the subtle nod to Harry's future among the brave.

Harry was tickled pink to have three guests at his party, even if he did not know Minerva or Hagrid well. 'Auntie Minnie' was an immediate hit when she showed of her animagus form, and she presented Harry with a gift of a boxed set of The Wizarding Baisley Brothers Mystery Adventures, a popular series of fiction books for young wizards, similar to the muggle Hardy Boys series that Dudley had received once as a gift, and promptly chucked into his second bedroom and never touched.

Dumbledore gave Harry a massive box of chocolate frogs and a heavy bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The frogs and cards fascinated Harry, but he was delighted to play a taste testing game with his guests. Harry managed to end up with all the good beans (Dumbledore had a rather keen eye for flavors thanks to years of experience) and laughed hilariously at the others faces when they inevitably bit into a disgusting bean. Auntie Minnie declared herself done after biting into a bean she swore up and down was flavored like old gym shorts.

Finally, Hagrid presented Harry with his own hutch of rabbits; two males and four females in a wooden hutch Hagrid had constructed himself. "Wanted ter get the lad somthin' a bit more interesting," Hagrid confided in a loud whisper to Remus, "But the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall convinced me the lad wasn't quite ready for a pet salamander. Got ter start 'im on somthin' a bit cuter at his age, eh? Though at seven I woulda been right keen on a salamander meself."

Remus did his best to convey his deep and abiding gratitude to Minerva and Dumbledore for their intervention through a meaningful look, then gave Hagrid his warm thanks for the gift. The rabbits would be safe enough from the wolves, and provide a welcome source of reasonable chores for Harry. And of course, fresh meat after full moons one day.

The highlight of the evening was the banana cake that Remus baked for Harry. It was a rather odd selection perhaps, but one of his fondest memories was his mother baking such a cake for Remus on each of his birthdays when he was young. The cake was frosted with cream cheese icing and topped with an enchanted candle in the shape of a large seven that sang happy birthday in a high pitched voice. Harry was delighted, and Remus received many compliments for the excellent choice. It was topped off with massive quantities of ice cream, and everyone managed to eat themselves nearly comatose.

Despite the fact that Harry was the only child at the party, he did not complain at all, and nearly cried into Hagrid's coat when it was time for the guests to depart, so overcome with emotion and exhaustion. He told everyone loudly and repeatedly that it had been his best birthday ever, and that he loved them all, and that he had the best daddy in the world because he had remembered Harry's birthday and gotten him a broom.

Once the guests were gone, Remus read to Harry from one of his new books until the young boy slipped off to sleep. Remus smiled and with a flick of his wands doused the light and went to bed himself. His dreams were pleasant and filled with hope, an occurrence that had become somewhat regular since Harry's arrival in stark contrast to the bleak life Remus had lived before. A small part of Remus, a part that he would never consciously acknowledge, quietly thought that Harry being bitten was perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to either of them.

Summer faded into fall, and Harry's schooling resumed. He as an average, if attentive, student, but with Remus' individual care and tutoring Harry made steady progress. Harry was certainly no Ravenclaw Remus decided, for while the boy loved the books and stories Remus shared, his true passion was his broom, which he flew on every day Remus allowed. Harry would have flown even in a torrential downpour, but thankfully Remus was a responsible adult.

 _James and Sirius might have allowed him to go flying in the rain_ , a small voice said in the back of Remus' head. He allowed the thoughts about James, but ruthlessly suppressed any thoughts of Sirius. He looked at Harry, his heart suddenly grieved. Harry needed to know the truth. Keeping secrets had led to terrible things for the boy, and Remus firmly believed that secrets like what Sirius Black had done and the death of his parents and Peter Pettigrew would poison their relationship if not brought into the light.

"Harry, come away from the window. The rain isn't going to let up," Remus said, putting his book down on the kitchen table.

"Aw, but dad, I think I can see a few clear spots. We could go flying if-"

"Harry, come sit. We need to have a talk, son."

Recognizing the grim note in Remus' voice, Harry quickly came and sat at the table, setting his broom back in it's stand by the door. "What's the matter?"

Sighing, Remus stood. "I'll be back in a moment. This particular tale will be best told with a few pictures." He returned a moment later with his old picture album and set it on the table. He'd showed Harry a few pictures before, and the boy had been interested enough about the Marauders and his mother, but Lupin had never before told the story behind the photos.

"Harry, do you ever wonder why I never speak of Peter and Sirius, that is, unless I'm telling you a story that involves Wormtale and Padfoot?"

"I dunno. I guess because they're dead, like my parents. You said there was a war and a lot of people died."

Gingerly, Remus pulled out a photo taken shortly after Harry's christening. Sirius was grinning and shoving those around him, occasionally taking his godson and tossing the squealing infant into the air. Remus' mouth thinned into a grim line as he pointed to the treacherous dog. "You know who this is?"

"Yeah, Sirius, Padfoot. You said he was once my dad's best mate, but I think they had a falling out or something."

"And him?" Remus pointed to a nervous looking Peter, who shuffled and smiled at the camera, all the while seeming to look for bolt hole to flee too. Poor Peter. He should have found that bolt hole in the end.

"Yeah, Wormtail, Peter... You said he was the bravest of the lot of you, but I don't know why. He's never very brave in the stories and he turned into a rat. Rats aren't really brave. And those are my parents, Lily and James Potter! James was Prongs and Lily was his princess. But don't worry, you're still my dad, even if it took you a while to figure it out."

Remus smiled at the childish bluntness and innocence, momentarily distracted from his painful task. He shuddered and returned his thoughts to the job at hand.

"Harry, there is something you should know. Your parents home was hidden like our cottage is: there was a secret keeper, and no one could find it as long as the secret keeper remained faithful."

"Was Dumbledore the secret keeper? Oh! What about you! I bet everyone knew you would never tell a secret."

"No, Harry. Actually, your mother thought that perhaps I was a spy for the Dark Lord. She never trusted me fully after learning I was a werewolf."

"But that's bollocks! Um, sorry. But it is! Being a werewolf doesn't make you untrustworthy. You're always honest with me, and I can tell you anything, even when I wet the bed or have nightmares and you would never tell anyone."

"You and I both know that Harry, and I think your dad did too. But there were a lot of werewolfs on the Dark Lord's side, and well, your mother gained a few prejudices from her past friends." Damn you, Severus. I would have died a thousand deaths before I ever betrayed Lily, James, or Harry. Damn you to hell, Sirius. I thought you were my brother. If you ever get out of that hole, I'll rip you to a thousand pieces and let Moony eat them!

"Harry, son, the truth is that most wizards and even most muggles fear werewolves. And people hate what they fear. To be sure, some of that fear is justified. On the full moon we are dangerous. Even with wolfsbane we can be dangerous if disturbed or deliberately provoked. However, the prejudice runs deeper than that. Many wizards are obsessed with something called blood purity. I won't go into that nonsense too much, but suffice to say that they believe any wizard not born of wizards is lesser than those who are. And they believe that any wizard who is somehow tainted, like with lycanthropy, is a menace and should be shunned. I've always struggled to hold down a job, because if anyone ever realized I was a werewolf, I would be fired or worse."

"That sounds so awful though," Harry said, looking grieved.

"It is, Harry. It is perhaps the most painful part of our curse: we are abused and abandoned by the rest of the wizarding world. But I don't want to get distracted from my main point. Forgive me, but speaking of this...it hurts me. A lot."

"You don't have to talk about it if it hurts you dad. It's OK."

"No, Harry, you need to know. Because these events led to your parents deaths."

And so Remus told Harry the whole sordid tale. Of how Sirius, not he, was made secret keeper. Of Sirius betrayal, which would forever tarnish him as a Judas to the entire wizarding world. Of how Peter, mad with grief, had tracked down Sirius, who had always been the better at combat magic. Of how Sirius had killed Peter in an explosion along with a dozen muggles, laughing as he slew the second of his childhood brothers who would have once gladly died for him. Of how Remus had found out all too late; unable to extract revenge with Sirius in Azkaban without even a trial, which was only justified in Remus' eyes. Of how Harry had been placed at his relatives in a misguided attempt to keep him safe from the remaining servants of the Dark Lord.

At the end of the story both of them were in tears. Remus made them both tea with honey and lemon, and the two sat quietly together for a long time. Finally, it was Harry who spoke.

"Thanks for telling me that, dad. I think I'll hate Sirius Black forever now. How can you even tell me those stories about Padfoot! He was the real monster, not us."

"Because Padfoot, before he turned to the dark lord, was once my nearest and dearest friend. We were both canines, and I thought his loyalty and friendship would last forever. There were signs, of course. He once tried to lure a fellow student at Hogwarts to his death over a grudge. Your father prevented tragedy, but Sirius never really seemed to regret his actions. There were other things, small things, over the years. We all loved him too much to pick up on them. But that doesn't change our friendship, while it was real, even if he would eventually sour it forever. And he's still alive, you know."

"What?! After what he did? Surely he should have been executed!" Harry's eyes were burning with inner fire, his teeth lengthening and his nails growing thick and sharp. It was only four days until the October full moon, and both of them could feel the pressure of their curses.

"Harry! Calm!" Remus snapped.

Harry took a few calming breaths, and his wolf retreated. He looked at Remus, his cheeks burning with shame. "Sorry."

"No, I get a bit wolfish myself when I think of the subject," Remus said, placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright. But Sirius currently lives a cursed existence, a half life of torment. He is in Azkaban, the prison of the damned, and the damned stand watch. Dark creatures known as dementors guard it, and Sirius will be reminded, waking and sleeping, of his sins, and suffer for them with every breath he draws. I am sure he is quite mad by now, even if he was a heartless maniac before. However, even in such a wretched state, I do not believe I should ever feel pity for him. Not with the blood of two of my brothers on his damned hands."

Harry nodded. "He's one person I suppose I wouldn't mind catching up to on a full moon. I didn't think I'd ever feel that way about anyone. Not even Dudley or Uncle Vernon."

Remus' smile was predatory, and his own teeth sharpened slightly. "You know Harry, I've always felt much the same way."

The full moon and its nightmarish torments came and went, and though Remus and Harry were not so bloody and battered as they could have been, the horrors they felt still took their toll. Despite that, life was good for the two. Their love and affection deepened with each passing day, the bonds of family and shared pain binding them together. Dumbledore visited and checked Harry's progress, and taught him a few meditation lessons before departing.

Then it was Halloween. For the first time in years, Remus made a pilgrimage to Godric's Hollow, Harry in tow. They went into the cemetery, flowers in hand. At the tomb, Harry stopped and gazed at the graven images of his parents, looking wistfully at the family he could not remember.

"They loved you very much, Harry," Remus said quietly. "And they would love you, even after being bitten."

"I thought you said my mum hated werewolves," Harry said, notes of bitterness, longing and pain in his voice..

Remus knelt and hugged his adoptive son, knowing that if James and Lily could see them, they would approve. "She would have loved you more. Love can overcome even the greatest of hatreds if we allow it. And if there was one thing your parents knew how to do, it was to love. Whether it was a raggedy old classmate of theirs with a furry little problem, or their infant son that they adored more than life itself. Your mother and father died for you, Harry. Living for you would have been the easiest thing in the world."

After twenty minutes of quiet contemplation and silent prayers for the departed, Remus and Harry departed. With a final glance, Remus studied the tomb's inscription.

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

 _One day, Prongs. One day, we'll meet again, and I'll get to tell you of every moment I spent raising your son, and of how much I loved him, and how proud of him you should be. One day._

Christmas was a quiet affair. Dumbledore and Hagrid visited on Christmas eve, leaving presents under the tree for Harry, which delighted him to no end. He quietly had confided in Sirius that he'd never received more than worn out socks and broken junk from the Dursleys. Remus tried to laugh it off, but privately he realized that the Dursley's had managed to claim a space just next Sirius and Remus' permanent shit list, which was impressive. Not even Severus had ever managed that.

Christmas morning Harry awoke at an ungodly hour, but Remus good naturedly allowed himself to be dragged into his study, which he'd charmed to be larger than usual to make way for a modest tree he and Harry had cut themselves. Harry tore into his presents with gusto. Hagrid had carved him two wooden wolves, one with a lightning bolt scar on its forehead. The wolves were far from the rough work Hagrid usually produced, and it was obvious the Keeper of the Keys had spend long hours carefully fashioning them into works of art. Harry treated the wolves with reverence, and they were placed upon a shelf in a place of honor, next to Harry's copy of the Hobbit and his picture of himself and Remus at his seventh birthday party.

All four heads of house had given Harry a present, and Snape's actually managed not to be miserly, if a bit of a backhanded insult. It was a beautifully annotated almanac with the times for best harvesting various potions ingredients, as well as a clear lunar calendar. Several vicious and entirely inaccurate depictions of werewolves could be found among the illustrations, but Harry and Remus quietly agreed it was a rather useful and practical gift. Pomona had given Harry seeds of frost lilies and burning roses, along with the pots and supplies for caring for them. They were too advanced for Harry to care for alone, but Remus would be happy to help Harry raise them. Minerva had gifted Harry a wizarding chess set, which delighted Harry when it came to life. Remus wasn't bad at the game himself, and Minerva had helpfully included a book of beginner chess tactics. Flitwick had gifted Harry with a charmed set of toy soldiers, apparently having heard of Harry's lost set. The soldiers would obey simple commands, and their cannon would fire a stream of sparks. Harry was enchanted, and many an hour marching his troops up and down the hall to give battle to the evil forces of the Dark Lord Sirius.

Dumbledore had of course, given Harry more sweets in a massive variety. Some were muggle fair, others exotic imports from other magical cultures the world round. Harry's personal favorite were the peppermint jackalopes from the States, though he sampled all with gusto.

Remus' gift was a small but powerful telescope. He had decided that there was no reason not to start Harry on the basics of stargazing. Many a long evening was spent gazing at the universe through the small lense of the telescope, especially at the moon. Remus was determined that Harry would not grow to fear Luna as he did, and that Harry would learn the basics of moon magic as a first step to learning the secrets of lycan magic, though a real start on that was years away.

And so ended 1987, a year of trials and changes, a year of hope and of doom, a year of blessings and curses. It was perhaps the most important year of both Lupin's and Harry's lives, and thought that would change with the momentous events that the future held, for a time there was joy and peace between the full moons, and even in the pain there was love. Happiness passes with the setting of the sun, and pleasure finds its end when hardship comes, but joy and love are deep and abiding things to build the foundation of a child's life upon.

For now, the serpent slept. For now, the wolf's song was distant. The time of poison and death was not yet at hand. The hour of the wolf did not yet draw near. For this brief moment in time, there was peace.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6: Wolfbrother_

Time passes and seasons change. A gentle spring breeze blew across the meadow, ruffling the already wild hair of a young boy of nine years sitting beneath a beech tree. The boy's face was blank, and his hands rested on his knees. Beside him lay a leather bag, out of which peaked pen and parchment, along with several book titles. The first was The Art of the Defensive Mind by Sir Reed Brell, underneath lay the Aeneid, in the original latin with English side translation. Still in the bag lay several books on woodland flora and fauna, both magical and mundane, along with grammar and maths texts. In the boy's lap was Voyage au centre de la Terre, in the original french without English notation, though a small English to French primer was nestled in the grass, well worn and with plenty of notes scribbled in the margins. A half forgotten essay in French on Jules Verne's novel lay in the grass.

The scene was pastoral, peaceful, but above, the nearly full moon was rising. It was still daylight, still early afternoon, but inside Harry Potter a battle raged. It took every ounce of his control to not allow the wolf to bleed through. Once the sun set, he would transform, but for now the sun's rays prevented such an occurrence. Harry's eyes snapped open, and with a deep breath he picked up his things and stuffed them in his bag, walking with carefully measured steps back to the cottage across the meadow.

Inside, his adoptive father was attempting to read a book, but his fingers nervously drummed on the spine, his eyes unfocused.

"I can't get anything done," Harry complained, slumping in a chair across from his father and plucking a piece of fruit from the bowl on table. He sniffed it, then blanched and set it aside. Wolves did not enjoy oranges.

Remus set his book aside and nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Neither can I. What do you say to a bit of dreamless sleep? We can nod off until near sunset. The moon will have set by then, so our furry problem won't be as pronounced."

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry agreed. The two werewolves each took a few drops of potion and slept until nightfall. The next day they both felt so miserable they once again took sleeping potion. The night of the full moon, Remus was the first to awaken, and he gently shook Harry. Groggily, the two undressed and tossed their clothes in the hamper by the door, then stepped out. It was a few minutes until sunset, but both of them just wanted to get it over with. They stood in silence, both bracing themselves as the sun's rays faded.

The forest filled with howls of pain and rage as bones broke and mended and skin shredded and grew into fur. Two wolves stood where the men had moments before; one a rangy, dun colored older wolf, the other a dark and scrawny youngster with a silver lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Together they bounded off into the trees, yipping and playing as they half heartedly hunted for prey. Both of the wolves knew they would find no humans to prey upon, and while that frustrated them, they had their pack, and life was good.

While the experience was still terrifying and painful for the human hosts of the wolves, it was a familiar wound that they could soldier on through. As so many had discovered on fields of death, holds of slave ships, or other conditions that pushed the human body and spirit to the limit, that which does not kill you must be endured, and what must be endured can be, if a loved one is at your side. Father and son dragged themselves out of the woods at dawn, exhausted, battered, and bruised, but alive. Their battle was over for another month.

"I guess that wasn't so bad," Harry panted as he swallowed numbing potion. He passed the vial to Remus, he polished off the rest of the draught.

"No. But when the moon does rise during the day like that it drives me batty all day."

"Yeah. Same. Well, sleep well, dad."

"You too, Harry. The cold rabbit meat is in the ice box, help yourself when you wake."

"Bigwig the lesser will be much missed," Harry joked as he stumbled to his room, trying to smile but mostly just grimacing.

It was later afternoon when Harry awoke, and he ate cold rabbit with a ravenous hunger that shamed him. He felt dirty as he eagerly stripped the bones and half gnawed them, but he also knew that he needed the food. Remus joined him as Harry was licking his fingers, eating his own rabbit with gusto. Harry got up and poured two tall glasses of milk, handing one to Remus who nodded thankfully and drank his down quickly. After the two sat in silence, sharing their pain and misery of post transformation aches, pains, and regret. Their bellies fully, the two men retreated to their rooms to rest and recover once more, content that they were not alone.

The next morning both felt rather better. Harry cooked as he often did so, making beans and bacon with toast. He and Remus made impromptu little sandwiches, munching away as bacon grease and bean juice dripped down their faces. Normally Remus was a stickler for table manners, having taught Harry that as a celebrity and as a werewolf people would always judge his every action, but a quiet breakfast alone so soon after the full moon was an exception.

"Looking forward to our little holiday?" Remus asked, wiping his chin with a napkin.

Harry nodded, then said, "How do you you find my French? Not too bad, I hope. I have been practicing as much as I can."

"You are not bad," Remus answered, his own French must clearer and less accented than Harry's. "Still stiff and with a thick accent, but a bit of practice with the locals will soon fix that."

"I just hope not to make a fool of myself," Harry said, looking nervous. "Do you think there will be other children there? Anyone my age?"

"Yes, a girl of eight and a boy of twelve. The girl was a muggle who was bitten and rescued by the pack, and the boy grew up in the pack. He is not a werewolf, though his mother tells me he is tempted to be become one. He attends Beauxbaton."

"That is stupid. Who'd ever choose to be a werewolf?"

"Most everyone he grew up with is a werewolf, as are his father and mother. He thinks only of the separation and longs to be able to be a part of the pack. Personally, I hope he chooses otherwise."

"He could become an animagus, like the, um, how do you say? Marauders?"

"Maraudeurs," Remus said, smiling at Harry.

Harry groaned and slapped his forehead, feeling stupid. Of course Marauder was a French word! He should have remembered that.

"Anyway, Harry," Remus said, switching back to English. "Not every wizard is powerful enough to become an animagus. And to do so requires years of hard work and study. A bite might seem like the easy way out."

"That's like not wanting to read a book and instead choosing to get bashed in the head with a bludger once a month for a whole night instead," Harry grumbled.

"Perhaps you can convince the lad of the wisdom of not being bitten," Remus said with a shrug, . "Anyway, do you have everything packed? No need to bring your school things."

"Yes. What about the rabbits and chickens? Who'll take care of them while we're gone?"

"Why my dear boy, I believe Nipsey would be delighted to assist you with with your chores during your French Holiday," a merry voice called through the open window.

"Headmaster!" Harry cried, hurrying to open the door. "There's still some breakfast if you're hungry. Bacon, beans and toast."

"A bit of toast would be lovely, Harry, thank you."

"Coffee or tea, sir?"

"Coffee this morning I think, thank you young man."

Harry quickly set a platter of toast with butter and jam in front of Dumbledore along with a cup of coffee loaded with cream and sugar. It was barely coffee in Remus' opinion, who prefered his black with a pinch of salt, but Dumbledore's sweet tooth was legendary.

Harry sat next to the headmaster, waiting patiently for the elderly wizard to finish his breakfast. When he was done the boy and old man locked eyes for a minute, as Dumbledore probed Harry's mind gently.

"All is in good order it seems. Good initial resistance. You have mastered the meditation techniques you have been taught. In a few more years you will be ready for your occlumens training I should think."

"Can't I start it now?" Harry asked. "You said that once I become an occlumens I can start taking wolfsbane."

"I believe I postulated that once you master occlumency you may be able to take wolfsbane," Dumbledore corrected gently. "And no, Harry. Your mind is still forming and delicate. Any younger than 13 is dangerous. Fourteen or fifteen would be much better. There is no rush, at least not right at the moment." Dumbledore hesitated, then sighed. "Well, that is not entirely honest. There may infact be a bit of a rush."

"Why, what have you heard?" Harry asked, feeling a sudden sense of dread. "You-Know-Who, sorry sir, that is, Voldemort, he's not back is he?"

"What's going on, sir?" Remus said, leaning forward and setting aside the last of his breakfast.

"There are rumors of a dark place in South-Eastern europe, somewhere in the region of Montenegro. It may be simply a powerful new vampire coven, or a powerful sorcerer working black magics, but there are tales of serpents congregating too, which leads me to suspect certain things. I have dispatched a certain trusted individual to check on things for me. It is early yet, we still have time."

"Do you think we should cancel our trip to the French Alps to visit the Two Rivers Pack?" Remus asked. Harry looked slightly crestfallen at the words, but he didn't protest.

Shaking his head, Dumbledore smiled. "No. That is distant enough that I believe you to be safe, and I trust the Two Rivers Pack would protect you if there was a threat. Their Alpha is strong willed, and never bent the knee to Voldemort or the werewolf ideology those like Greyback proselytise. By all means, go and enjoy yourselves. I believe it will be the first time Harry has ever been out of the country, yes?"

"We did go to Ireland last year," Harry said. "But I don't know if that really counts since we were in Northern Ireland for the most part."

"Well, Northern Ireland is a rather different culture, so I would say yes. Still, France is far more exotic, is it not?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he winked at Harry and switched languages. "And how is your French coming along?"

"Very well my father says. I hope to not embarrass myself or him," Harry said in french.

"You will do just fine, son. No matter what you do, you will not be an embarrassment to me as long as you try your best."

Harry looked down and nodded his thanks. Soon after the Headmaster departed, wishing them all success and promising to visit the Two Rivers Pack after the full moon, ostensibly to cement an alliance on the continent, but really to check on Harry's sleeping curse.

The next day Remus and Harry mounted on broomsticks, Harry having gotten a full sized broom at Christmas, and took off for the French Alps. The ride was hours long, but the late spring weather was pleasant and Harry enjoyed flying enough not to mind the long journey. They stopped several times to stretch their legs and eat, and for Remus to renew the disillusionment and notice-me-not charms that kept the safe from the notice of muggles.

As they approached their destination, Harry looked in awe at the mountains and rugged landscape that was fast approaching. Guiding their brooms through mountain passes, Harry shivered at the cold winds blowing down from the mountain. He was grateful for his thick flying robes and goggles, though even through his protective gear he felt a chill. Finally, they arrived in Queyras Regional Nature Park, and flew towards the hidden valley guarded by two streams where the Two Rivers Pack dwelt. There was a landing strip lit by torch light, where a small group of people waited. Harry waved as he guided the broom in a sharp approach, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness. He'd seen other children before of course, even played with a few in Diagon Alley on occasion, but he'd never spent much time around his peers. Especially not other kids who would know who and what he was.

"Welcome, welcome!" A huge man with an enormous blonde beard streaked with grey boomed as Remus and Harry landed. "Ah, Remus, my old companion! It is good to see you again!" The strangers accent was mild, and his golden eyes glowed in the torchlight. This was Perrin Yeux D'Or, alpha of the Two River's pack, and the man Harry and Remus had traveled so far to see.

"It is good to see you again, Perrin," Remus said as he greeted his host with gallic kisses and hugs, with Perrin wrapping his enormous, well muscled arms around Remus tight enough to crush the breath from him. Harry was greeted in a similar fashion to his embarrassment, with Perrin easily lifting him off the ground slightly in a wolfish embrace.

"Ah, this must be young Harry," an asian woman with long dark hair said as she came to stand beside Perrin. Her English had a distinctly asian lilt to it, which surprised Harry in this remote French local.

"Ah, my darling, this is the man I have told you so much of, Remus Lupin, and his son Harry. Remus, Harry, this is my wife, Shonkhotei. We met not long after the war."

"It is good to meet the both of you," Harry said, trying out his French on a native for the first time.

Perrin beamed and a deep chuckle rumbled from his enormous chest. "Ah, you speak a civilized tongue I see! Good, good, not many of my packmates are very good in their english!"

"My father insisted upon a classical education, sir," Harry said, speaking slowly and carefully.

"Very good, every good, come, let us introduce you to everyone! This is my adoptive daughter, Marie. She is not so much younger than you, Harry."

The young girl hugged Harry enthusiastically, her blond pigtails bouncing. The right side of her face was a happy grin with a twinkling blue eye. The left, however, was marred by long claw marks, and her right eye was a milky white. "It will be so good to have someone my own age to play with! Only Jacque is young enough to still want to play with me and he is off at Beauxbaton so often! You must stay until the full moon, you simply must!"

"We plan on staying until the end of the summer Holidays," Harry said, smiling and not letting his gaze linger on Marie's scar. He had enough of his own to know how uncomfortable it was when someone ogled old wounds.

"Then you will be here for two full moons! Excellent!"

"And this is Jacque, the son of my strong right hand Reynard, and his wife Dolores. He is one of the pack and a wizard, but he does not run with us during the full moon," Perrin said, introducing a good looking boy a few years older than Harry who grinned at him easily and extended his hand.

"Perhaps you will allow me to finally join you this full moon so that Harry is not loney, alpha," Jacque said, looking at Harry wistfully.

"You don't want that," Harry blurted. Jacque looked at him in shook, his handsome face distorting with anger. "Take it from someone who knows. Being bitten is not pleasant, and it is the most pleasant part of becoming and being a wolf."

"I am shocked that you would say such a thing!" Jacque said coldly, his brown eyes glittering with anger. "Your father is a wolf, and obviously he allowed you to be bitten! You should understand what it is to be left alone while the others you love are together on the night of the full moon. I am aware of the price and would gladly pay it!"

"Harry is adopted, as is Marie," Remus said, coming to place a hand on Harry's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "He is also an orphan, as Marie is. I knew his parents, and they died saving him."

"We should just tell them dad," Harry said, sighing. "Jacque is a wizard. He probably knows the story."

"I do not know every silly story you Englishmen tell," Jacque sulked.

Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder again. "Go ahead. I trust Perrin and his pack."

Harry lifted his fring, exposing his lightning scar.

"Mon dieu!"

"You did not tell us this was _the_ Harry Potter, Alpha!"

Jacque gaped at Harry, then swallowed and bowed. "My apologies, I did not realise...of course, we in France do know the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived. I cannot think of a single civilized wizard who does not. And, I confess, I did not realize that you were, well…"

"A cursed monster?" Harry supplied, unable to keep an edge of bitterness and anger out of his voice, he flushed and lowered his gaze. Many werewolves did not take kindly to their condition being decried or being pitied, and he may have just poisoned his relationship with everyone present.

"You should be more cautious in your words, Harry," Perrins aid, crossing his arms across his chest. He cut an imposing figure, tall and muscled with a large woodsman's axe hanging from his belt. Perrin was not a wizard, but Harry was certain the big man did not need magic to break him like a matchstick. However, the big man's words were gentle. "No one in our pack would disagree with you. We all know that we are cursed. However, we have many friends and allies who do not think as we do. We must be diplomatic, and avoid giving them insult. Jacque does not see it as a curse, try as I and his parents have to convince him otherwise. Perhaps your words will penetrate his thick skull."

"Forgive me, I spoke in anger and haste," Harry said, looking up at Jacque and offering a his hand. "Let us start over. Hello, I am Harry Potter, and I am a wizard and werewolf."

Jacque took Harry's hand, considering Harry in a new light. "And I am Jacque LeMay. A wizard, but not a wolf. We must talk, Harry. I have only ever heard from adults that one should not aspire to become a werewolf. I think perhaps your experience is closer to mine, and I will consider your words carefully. I make no promises, it is hard to be separated from my parents in such a way, but listen I shall."

Marie punched Jacque in the arm. "You swine! I have told you many times that no one would ever want to become a werewolf!"

"Yes, but you are a girl, and very young."

While the two other children continue their argument, Harry was introduced to the rest of the pack. There was Reynard and Sophia LeMay, the parents of Jacques and both magical. They were a middle aged couple around Remus' age, Reynard with outrageous bushy red eyebrows and Sophia with curly brown hair and a rounded, motherly face. Sophia embraced Harry and assured him that he would be at home with the pack, while Reynard whispered something about hoping that Harry took after Remus and his legendary pranks. Hans and Daphne Schubert were of blond German stock, and had come to the Two Rivers pack when they had both been bitten 15 years ago in a twin attack. Hans was a squib, and Daphne was muggle herself. They had an infant son and a three year old daughter, neither of which were werewolves. Harry got the sense that while they loved their children very much, they were uncertain of what their future would hold.

Louise Romain was an older single man who had been raised as a werewolf from birth, having been bitten shortly after he was born by his father. "Some packs think they have to keep the blood strong by initiating young children regularly," he told Harry later. "It is a foolish practice. Many children go wolf mad from birth, nothing more than feral savages. I was one of the lucky ones, probably thanks to my magic. I went to Durmstrang and fell in with a bad crowd. Perrin was my first bite. He was just a boy then. When I saw what I had done to him, I panicked. I healed him and hid him from my pack. He helped show us a new way."

"Not a large pack, but a good one," Perrin told Harry proudly at dinner. "Luis keeps our wards up with his magic, he was fully trained at Durmstrang and is quite the wizard, let me tell you, and Shonkhotei helps him now that he is getting older. All told we are seven wolves, nine now that you and Remus are here."

Harry did some quick mental calculations. "I thought there should be eight of you. Who isn't cursed?"

"I am not," Shonkhotei said, surprising Harry.

"You married Perrin even knowing he was a werewolf while you were not?" Remus asked, looking a bit taken aback.

"He is a good man, save for a single night of the month. And besides, if I was not with him, he might try to do foolish things while in his wolf form," Shonkhotei explained.

Harry nodded his understanding. "You're an animagus."

"Ha! Wisdom from one so young! Indeed, she is my falcon, my guardian angel," Perrin said, stroking his wife's cheek.

"Remus told me all about how the Marauder's all became animagus to stay with him during the full moon. Did you become an animagus before or after you met Alpha Perrin?"

"Before. I was a shaman's daughter back in mongolia. My father had no sons, but he taught me his secret arts, including that of shapeshifting, what you English call an animagus. In Mongolia being a werewolf does not carry with it the stigma it does here in Europe. One of my cousins is a werewolf, and in his travels to Europe he met Perrin. When I visited him, Perrin fell in love, and followed me home. A few years later, he brought me back to the pack as his wife."

That night, Harry slept in a loft with Jacque in one of the wooden cabins the pack had constructed.

"Is being a wolf really so bad?" Jacque asked quietly as they settled down.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to think of how to respond. "Have you ever hit your head really bad, or been so sick that you felt like you couldn't control yourself?"

"Yes, I got a concussion playing quidditch at school. I was hit in the head with a bludger."

"Did you feel like you couldn't control your motions, did you get frustrated by how your body just wouldn't listen to you?"

"Ah, yes, so being a werewolf is like that? That is not so bad a sacrifice to make."

"No. Being a wolf is a thousand times worse. Imagine that the bludger beats you horribly, worse than you have ever been beaten in your life. It breaks all your bones, bursts your spleen and ruptures your lungs and your heart explodes. It rips and tears your skin, and your hair is yanked out of your head."

Nervously, Jacque gulped audibly, but Harry did not relent. "But that's just the physical pain. Honestly, if it was just that, I might think being a wolf would be worth it. The idea of turning into a powerful monster that cannot be controlled is appealing. I thought that way on the night of my first full moon. I was a stupid baby. I had seen too many muggle monster movies. The worst part is you lose control. The wolf takes over, and locks you in the back of your mind, and everything you do that night is not your own action. You can still sort of see and hear what's happening, but it's the wolf that does everything."

Harry took a nervous breath. "And then, when it's all over, you get really, really sick. It's the guilt, the horror, and the pain. You hurt everywhere, you feel physically ill. And for a few days you crave raw meat and every once in awhile, if you're not careful and lose control, the wolf can force it's way back out for a moment and you do something stupid." Harry looked Jacques dead in the eye. "There is nothing fun, nothing glamorous, nothing good about being a werewolf. It's a curse. The worse night of my life was when I was bitten. You are lucky you were born to a pack that understands that. Listen to them."

For a few moments, Jacques was quiet, looking out the small window at the mountain peaks. "I have heard others say much the same as you have before," Jacques said. "But I confess, I still wanted to join my parents. Perhaps it was all just a foolish, childish fantasy. I do not know. It is different hearing for you, Harry, somehow. Thank you."

Harry struggled to sleep that night. Had he been honest with Jacques? Did he really think his life was worse being a werewolf? If he hadn't been bitten, would he still live with his awful relatives? He sort of understood now that was the Dursley's had done to him was abuse. It had been evil and wrong. But was it less evil and wrong that being a werewolf? Aside from the week of the full moon when his symptoms were at their worst, life was good for Harry now. He loved his dad Remus dearly, and in turn he was loved. That was something he'd never had with the Dursleys. True, he had no friends his own age and rarely saw other children and he was occasionally lonely. However when he'd gone to muggle school he'd been surrounded by his peers and far lonelier. He glanced over at Jacque's sleeping form. Maybe he could have a friend now.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Among the Pack_

"The woods are full of life. Birds, insects, animals large and small, they are all around us. The trees, the flowers, the mushrooms. They too have life in them. As humans we can see, we can hear, but in many ways we are blind to this, what exists all around us. When your wolf takes over, you sense some of this. Though it is night, the wolf does not stumble through the forest as you or I might. The wolf takes note of all the life around it, and becomes a part of it."

Harry and Remus followed behind Perrin as he led them along a forest path as he spoke. Ahead of them Marie scampered through the undergrowth, laughing and calling out occasionally.

"The reason your wolf is so in tune with nature is that it is a part of nature. Legend holds that the first werewolves were wizards who attempted to disrupt the natural order and subdue the Earth and Life to their wills. In her anger, Gaia, the spirit of the Earth, cursed them, warping their magic and turning them into what they most feared: nature untamed and savage. I do not know if this legend is true, but it is true that the werewolf will not attack anything in nature. Only man draws a wolf's ire. A deer is a normal wolf's natural prey, and yet a whole herd of deer can run straight by a werewolf pack and not a single wolf will give chase. The same is true for animagus, as you well know, Remus. To become an animagus, a wizard must develop a deep bond with nature and with one animal in particular. In so doing, they shed part of their human nature to become the animal. And so, having willingly subordinated themselves to nature, the animagus is ignored by a werewolf so long as they remain in animal form."

"That would explain why a werewolf will attack another werewolf who has taken wolfsbane potion," Remus commented. "The wizard who took the potion is using magic to subdue nature."

"Ah! Yes, yes, you understand! Indeed, I believe much the same thing."

Harry listened, thinking about what Perrin was saying. It made sense, he and Remus had often encountered woodland creatures as wolves, but they'd never do much more than play with them, chasing or snapping at them because the wolves thought it was fun, not out of malice or intent to kill or harm.

"No, this brings me to our first lesson: how to subdue the wolf. Yes, you can use a potion. It is the only way to subdue the wolf during the full moon, and from what others have told me makes subduing the wolf easier at other times so long as you are consistent with the dosage. However, that is not an option open to many, as you well know. So, what to do outside of the full moon?"

"Dad taught me meditation techniques. They help," Harry offered.

"Good, good, then you already have the foundation! Yes, meditation will help, and help greatly. But to grow closer to mastering the wolf, we must ask ourselves this: why does meditation help? Should not clearing our minds make it easier for the wolf to take over?" Perrin stopped at a pond, where Marie was paddling her feet in the icy mountain water. He sighed and plucked off his own boots, sitting down next to his adoptive daughter and soaking his own feet. Remus and Harry joined him, though they did not do much more than dip their toes in.

"Because we empty ourselves of human thoughts and desires, which lulls the wolf?" Harry offered.

"Exactly! We grow closer to an animal, or natural, state. And thus, the wolf does not attempt control."

Remus was silent, nodding at Perrin's words. He'd learned all this years ago, it was the farthest he'd gone down the path of gaining the powers of the wolf.

"So, let us meditate. The full moon is only a few days past, and I know my own wolf is still awake, still yearning to take control. You too, Marie. Show young Harry here how far you have come."

Marie nodded, taking a few calming breaths and closing her eyes. "I like to focus on the bird song."

For a few minutes, all four werewolves meditated, focusing on the various sounds of nature. Harry felt his wolf calming sightly, raging less in its prison. He relaxed, the tension he'd not even consciously acknowledged ebbing away.

"What do you smell?" Perrin asked suddenly.

"Trees, mud, crisp mountain air," Harry said.

"I smell algae, pine trees, and our sweat," Remus answered.

"There are all these things, yes. Marie, what do you smell?"

"A deer. One came to drink here not long ago; early this morning I think. I can smell its droppings."

Opening one eye, Harry scanned the surrounding area, but saw no droppings or tracks. He sniffed, but couldn't smell anything he thought was a deer.

"Very good, Marie. But, do you smell these things?"

"No, papa. My wolf does. I listen, and hear what it senses."

"Yes, exactly. When you listen to your wolf, it can open new senses. Your nose, your ears, even your eyes at night. Be cautious though. Your wolf does not perceive things in the same way you do. Also, if you are not careful, listening to the wolf can lead to acting like the wolf. The abilities of the wolf come at a price. Practice, and see what results you obtain."

The rest of the morning was spent in meditation. Harry tried to focus on the natural surroundings to subdue his human nature, listening to the wind in the trees, bird song, and lapping of the water in the pond. He tried to smell things in nature too, but that led to no success. His frustration fed his still moon strong curse, and Harry was forced to clear his mind and recenter several times, feeling as if he was making no progress. By noon, Harry was stiff and frustrated, having not achieved any real link with his wolf besides antagonism.

"I think I've managed a bit of a link," Remus said as they hiked back down the trail. "I can smell a nest of squirrels in that pine tree over there, and I believe there is a badger den beneath that boulder over there."

"I don't see or smell anything," Harry grumbled.

"It takes time, young Harry. Remus is doing well, but remember this is not the first time he has received training on how to manage his wolf, and that he has years more experience with his own curse than you do," Perrin said gently.

"Marie can do it though!" Harry protested. "How long has she even been bitten?"

"Five years," Marie said helpfully, popping up out of the shrubbery by Harry. He flinched back, he hadn't heard her coming at all. "I was very young, and lucky. The werewolf who bit me was being hunted by the French Aurors, and they treated me only a few minutes after I was bitten. Papa took me in because my old family was dead, killed by the wolf."

"Oh." Harry deflated a bit. "I can understand that. The Potter's were killed-"

"By the bad wizard, I know," Marie interrupted. "But who bit you? Surely it was not Mr. Lupin, he seems very nice."

"No, I don't know who bit me," Harry confessed. "But it wasn't dad. I was bitten when I was six, so I've only been cursed for a bit more than three years. Guess you have me beat there."

"And my papa began training me right away, from the time I was little. I cannot learn the harder things, I am not a witch, or so it is believed. It is not as if being a werewolf gives you any magic."

Harry grunted, ducking under a branch. "Pity that. It'd be something to make up for rotten stuff you have to put up with."

"I am not sad I became a werewolf though," Marie said, skipping from rock to rock while Harry labored behind her. "I do not remember life before I was a wolf at all, and I love my papa and mama very much, and all the pack too of course."

"You don't ever wish you weren't a wolf?" Harry asked, slightly shocked.

"Oh, of course I do, especially on the full moon. It is very painful, and being controlled by the wolf," Marie shuddered. "I do not like it, no. By why weep for the past? My life is good for the most part. I enjoy it, so I do not mind over much I had to become a werewolf to have it."

Lunch was held in an outdoor arena. Sophia had made venison stew and hearty barley loves. The stew was heavy on the meat, with extra blood added as thickener. Harry slurped it up appreciatively, sitting with Sophia and Jacque.

"So what's it like, going to school at Beauxbaton?" Harry asked, dipping is bread in the stew to soak up the juices.

"It is much the same as going to your Hogwarts back in England, I would assume," Jaques said. "Though from what I hear, Beauxbaton lacks your house system and is more accepting of those with mixed racial heritage."

"Really? So how do you determine who you go to classes with then? Or what dormitory you sleep in? Dad's told me all about his adventures in Hogwarts and it seemed like being in Gryffindor was really important to him. That's where all his best friends were."

"I believe at one time there was some sort of caste system, but after the Revolution it was done away with as a relic of the aristocratic oppressors. As for you you room with, it is determined by draw. Beauxbaton is much larger than Hogwarts, it serves all of France, Belgium, Switzerland and Monaco, along with several colonies in Africa and a few from the New World where French is the primary language. There are many dormitories for each year. I room with eleven other boys my age, they are good friends, though not like the pack."

"What about people who are not full blooded wizards? Are there many of them?"

"Not that many, but there are some. Several girls with Veela blood, another werewolf, the descendant of a vampire mating and some half barbegazi."

"What's a barbegazi?"

"They are a kind of swiss dwarf with a hairy body and large feet. They are good with weather magic."

"Cool. What sort of magic do you learn? Do you have your wand, can you do any?" Harry asked, excited to see what French magic looked like.

Jacques made a face. "No, my parents have my wand. As I believe it is in England magic is forbidden outside of school until you are 17. We do not use wand magic often here in the pack anyway, most of our work is done the old way with runes or song. And besides, only five of us are witches or wizards anyway."

"I do wish I could go to Beauxbaton," Marie said, sighing dreamily. "It would be so wonderful to have magic."

"Have you ever done any accidental magic or anything like that?" Harry asked. "I can use a broom no problem so I'm obviously a wizard, plus once when I got really mad at dad I turned his mustache purple. I thought he'd be mad but he just laughed and then spelled both our hair purple for the day."

"No," Marie said, pouting slightly. "I have never done anything magical. Aside from becoming a werewolf of course."

"Do not worry Marie, I am not like some of those silly wizards at school," Jacques assured her. "I do not care if you are moldu. You will always be one of my best friends."

"Yeah, you're not like my aunt and uncle, neither is Perrin or Mr. and Ms. Shubert. Seems not all muggles are so bad." When the other two looked at him strangely, Harry explained. "Before I was bitten I lived with my aunt and uncle. They didn't like me or anything to do with magic. They fed me and clothed me, but that was it. Not like my dad, he loves me and wants me."

Jacques raised an eyebrow. "So, there were some benefits to being bitten, eh? Not as bad a picture as you painted it last night."

"Ehhh," Harry tried to deny it, poking his empty stew bowl with his spoon. "Well, I mean, being a werewolf is bad. But I guess if I wasn't a wolf, I wouldn't have even have met dad and that would have been bad too. I don't know."

"So then you understand how I feel," Jacques said with a nod. "I am seperated from my family during the full moo- OW!"

Marie folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her lower lip and Jacques glared at her, rubbing the back of his head where she had slapped him. "Do not be a fool, Jacques. That is not the same at all. Harry did not have a family before, and now he does. You must only be gone during full moons. And besides, you are at Beauxbaton most of the year anyway and it is not as if you are not loved when you are gone."

"It is still seperation, I still want to be like my parents," Jacques whined. He turned to Harry. "You must understand! How would you feel if you had to be separated from your father every month?"

"I'd feel pretty rotten I guess," Harry allowed. "But I wouldn't wish for him to become a werewolf to be with me. I'd be scared I'd hurt him or sad that he had to be in so much pain."

"Finally, a boy whose head is not full of squirrel poo," Marie huffed. "Come, Harry. I will show you how to fish for trout with your hand. If Jacques is not feeling to sorry for himself, he may join us."

Two days later, Harry and Remus were meditating alone in a meadow. Harry was trying to focus on emptying his mind, but he found it impossible. He looked over at Remus, who appeared serene and free of worry.

"Dad, is it OK if I ask you something?" Harry said, looking down guiltily.

Remus cracked open one eye. He'd noticed something was bothering Harry, and he had been far from as calm as he appeared. He really wanted Harry to fit in with Jacques and Marie; his son had so little exposure to other children his own age. It would be good for him to make friends, even if they were friends he would see very little of.

Remus switched to English, hoping to make Harry feel a bit more comfortable. "I'm always willing to listen to you, Harry. What's on your mind?"

"Well, the thing is, are you sad I was bitten by a werewolf? I mean, I know you're sad it hurts me, but do you regret it all the time?"

A pang shot through Remus, and he looked away from Harry himself, hoping his adoptive son wouldn't see the guilt on his face. "I deeply regret that you are afflicted with lycanthropy, Harry. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Not even Sirius Black. Death, yes. But to bear this curse? No. Not even on he who is my worst enemy. I wish...well, Harry I wish you could have gone through life without ever being bitten."

"But then I'd never have come to live with you," Harry whispered. His voice got so soft, Remus had to listen through his wolf to hear it. "I'd never have been your son."

Standing, Remus quickly walked over to Harry and pulled his son onto his feet in a warm embrace. "I will never regret the day you came to live with me, Harry. Seeing you bitten was one of the worst moments of my life. But the day I brought you back to the cottage is and was the happiest day of my life. I confess…" Remus took a deep, shuddering breath. He could feel tears coming on and fought them off, but was unable to keep the raw edge from his voice, "I confess that I am glad, a very small part of me, that you were bitten, because it allowed you to come to me. I am sorry, Harry."

Remus could feel Harry shuddering against his coat, and the wet patches blooming on his shirt, but he ignored them. "I never wanted to be a werewolf," Harry cried, clutching at his father. "I never wanted the pain. I never wanted you to be a werewolf either. But sometimes I wish I could thank whoever bit me because now I have a dad who loves me and I think the happiest day of my life was when I met you."

No longer fighting the tears, Remus allowed them to soak into his mustache and continued to hug his son, the two of them standing in the meadow for long minutes as they worked out their seldom spoken feelings.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, dad."

They sat back down, Remus with his arm around Harry who rested his head on his father's shoulder. "Why do such awful things have to happen? Couldn't I just have come to live with you, you not a werewolf, me never bitten, and never stayed with my stupid aunt and uncle. They didn't want me. YOu did want me, didn't you?"

"Technically, you living with me is still against the law," Remus said, not hiding his anger. "Because it's illegal for a werewolf to have a child in their homes who is not a blood relation. Even though you are also a werewolf. If the Ministry ever found out where you were living, they'd confiscate you and chuck me in Azkaban, if they didn't just execute me. Oh, they won't kill a normal wizard, but a werewolf? Not even a second chance or thought."

"The Ministry is a bunch of stupid bullies. Would they even care that I want to live with you?"

"No. That would never even enter into their consideration. You'd likely be awarded to the wizarding family with the best blood claim upon you."

"Who would that be? Do I even know them?"

"Honestly Harry, I don't know. I've never even looked it up. You're distantly related to almost every wizarding family in Britain through your father. Some quite distantly to be sure, but they'd sort it out." Remus snorted, thinking of something. "Actually, I lied. They'd award you to whichever family had even a slight connection to you and offered a sufficent bribe. It wouldn't shock me to see you placed with that black widow Zambini or one of Lucius Malfoy's chronies."

"But Malfoy hates werewolves!" Harry said, aghast. "How could they even think of that? He'd lock me in a dungeon and never let me loose!"

"Because Lucius Malfoy is one of the richest wizards in the entire world," Remus answered. "And one of the most politically influential in Britain. He was...well, he was never convicted, but let us just say it is said he was an ally of You-Know-Who."

"Then I hate him and I never want him to touch me," Harry growled, his inner wolf coming out. He suddenly straightened. "Hey, I could smell an animal just now! I think it was a fox."

Chuckling at how easily children rebounded, Remus and Harry spent the rest of they day in meditation with more minor success for Harry.

vVvvVv

Harry's breath misted in the night air. It was past midnight, and he was freezing standing there naked in the mountain air. Marie shivered next to Harry, the two children a little distance from the adults. Both were used enough to their nakedness, and neither of them were old enough to attach any deeper meaning to it.

"I almost wish it would rise already so I wouldn't have to be so cold," Harry muttered, his eyes fixed on the mountain peak the moon would be cresting any moment now. His body ached and his mind was numb at the lunar call, the anticipation an agony at every moment.

"Hmph. You are a big wimp, you know that?" Marie said, clicking her tongue. "You have no tolerance for the cold."

"Excuse me for not growing up on the side of a bloody mountain," Harry muttered in English. When Marie glared at him, Harry shrugged and switched back to French. "I am not used to the cold as you are."

Harry glanced up at the widow of the cabin behind him where he and Jacques slept. A light was on, and Harry could see a shadow by the window. "He should be asleep."

"He is annoyed that he must now be separated from his parents and from you," Marie said. "He is glad to have a friend over the summer."

"He can stand to leave his friend for one night," Harry said, then his eyes snapped back around. Conscious thought fled as the first glimmer of the moon peeked over the mountain and silver light filtered through the misty mountain air.

Howls of agony and pain filled the clearing as Harry and the rest of the pack began to transform. Once more a vicious wolf dragged Harry away from his own mind and body as he kicked and screamed, all wishes of getting it over with gone as he begged for just one more conscious thought, one more tiny action he could control. But the wolf did not bargain, did not listen. And Harry was gone.

The young wolf sniffed the new female cub next to him. She was strange and yet familiar, for the hosts of the two wolves had been together for a long enough time that the young wolf recognized her scent. She snapped at him playfully and danced away. Looking around, the young wolf saw more wolves, recognizing only Moony, who was surrounded by other wolves as they made introductions. The biggest was the Alpha, with shaggy fur and large muscles. The young wolf bared his throat in ritual submission, which the Alpha accepted by gently nipping at the bare flesh.

Suddenly,all of the wolves' eyes widened as they caught a new scent on the breeze. Man. And it was fresh. Muzzles snapped around toward the scent and nostrils flared. One of the man things, a den of sorts, had an opening high up. The wolves circled towards it, growling and snarling at the scent of their prey. After a moment though, the opening was sealed. There was much snapping of jaws and jumping to try to get the opening to reform, but to no avail. Frustrated, the wolves formed up and ran off through the forest, the young wolf and Moony easily integrating. After many minutes, the wolves gave up the hunt, as no fresh scent or tracks were to be found. The rest of the moon was spent running free through the forest, enjoying the time when the wolves were unleashed, and the wretched humans were bound gibbering in fear and terror in the back of the mind of the wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: The Choices of Fate_

The summer had faded, and with it a chill had come in the air of the French Alps. Harry shivered, watching as the early morning sun rose as he watched out of the window of the loft. On the other side, Jacques stirred into wakefulness, stretching and yawning.

"Ah, the end of summer. Time for the both of us to depart, I should think. Myself for Beauxbaton, and yourself for England, no?"

"Yes. I shall miss being here, with such good company though. I have no playmates at the Lupin Cottage, though I cannot say I do not miss home as well."

"True enough. I was anxious to come home to see my family, but now I am eager to return to my companions at school. Come, I am certain breakfast is ready for us."

Downstairs Remus was already awake, and handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate, a piece of bread, and some cheese. "It's going to be cold up there today, Harry. Warm yourself up before we go."

Harry ate quickly, half sad to depart, and half excited to get back home. Once he had finished, he said goodbye to everyone. Marie cried, hugging Harry tightly. "I do not want you to go! With Jacques gone, who shall I play with?"

"I'll write often," Harry assured her. "Dad has an owl we can send. It will help me stay up to date on my French too."

"I will hold you too that, Harry Potter. Do not that that just because I am not a witch that I am not worthy of your famous attention."

Harry laughed, hugging Marie once more. "Honestly, no one ever really treats me special because of that. Probably because no one really knows aside from my dad and the professors."

"Hmph. Well, you shall always be my packmate. Be well, Harry Potter."

As a parting gift, Perrin gave Harry a wolf's tooth amulet, with twin blue lines snaking down it's sides. "The symbol of our pack. Wear it with my blessing, that all you meet may know you have family here in the Two Rivers."

"Thank you, alpha," Harry said, smiling up at Perrin.

The big frenchman bent down and kissed Harry on both cheeks. "One day, perhaps you will be an alpha as well. Your wolf is young, but strong. May you lead our people in England to a better future."

"I'll do my best," Harry promised, unsure what to make of that particular revelation. He tended to simply think of Lightning as a monster, not a companion. The stuffed wolf of his younger days was long since locked away and forgotten, it's lightning bolt scar faded from much love.

The ride back to England was as cold as predicted, but Harry still reveled in the joy of soaring through the air. Once they were across the English Channel, Harry did some swoops and dives to celebrate his return to British soil. He didn't exactly possess the antipathy towards the French that many of his countrymen did, but he was still British, and proud of it.

When they arrived back at the cottage, Harry carefully stowed his broom and set about checking on the animals. They were all in good health, and Bun-Bun the Lesser had a new litter of kits she was nursing. There was a pop, and Nipsy the house elf bowed, smiling up at Harry.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir, Nipsy is hoping you is pleased with Nipsy's work. I has been keeping the rabbits nice and fed, and collecting the chicken eggs every day. I was also cleaning the house every day and turning out Mr. Harry Potter's bed linens so that he could rest when he was coming home."

"It looks great Nipsy," Harry said, smiling at the house elf. "I think we should name one of the rabbits after you, after all you cared for them. Would you like to help name the others?"

Nipsy let out a small cheer. "Nipsy is thanking Harry Potter sir ever so much. Harry Potter is a great wizard, and gives hope to all the house elves. Even if Harry Potter sir is a bit furry, the house elves know that he is still the greatest of wizards."

"I think my dad and Dumbledore are probably better wizards than I am, Nipsy. After all, I don't even have a wand yet."

"Yes, but Harry Potter defeated the bad wizard, and the house elves are hoping that one day he will free their brothers and sisters as well, sir."

Blinking, Harry frowned at Nipsy. "But if you want clothes, I'm certain the headmaster would be glad to give you some. Do you want to work somewhere else?"

"Oh, no, no! Not that Harry Potter sir! We Hogwarts elves are very happy sir. All the work we could want, a master who loves us and takes care of us and makes sure we are treated right as a house elf should be. No, not that sir. I am thinking of other house elves who work in other places. Like Nipsy's cousin, Dobby. He is working for a very bad wizard, Mr. Harry Potter sir, who is beating Dobby and giving him horrible work and never thanking him for it."

"Who does Dobby work for?" Harry said, frowning. "Maybe dad could by him off his owner or something."

"Lucius Malfoy, sir."

Harry blanched. "Oh. Well. Maybe not then. He sort of hates...well, people like me. Werewolves."

"Nipsy understands," the elf said, his big eyes filling with tears and his ears dropping. "Besides, Nipsy is not wanting just Dobby to be free. All house elves is dreaming of a time when wizards isn't thinking of house elves as just servants, but as people. People who aren't acting like wizards or thinking like wizards. But we isn't wizards, we is houselves, Harry Potter sir. Is Mr. Harry Potter sir understanding what Nipsy is meaning?"

"I think I do, Nipsy. You still want to work for the wizards, but you want to be treated well for it and be given the respect that your work deserves. Just like I want to be treated like a normal person, even if I have a furry problem at the full moon."

"Exactly! Oh, Nispy is so honored to be helping Mr. Harry Potter sir. If Mr. Harry Potter is ever needing Nipsy or any other elfs, he just is needing to ask and the elfs will come."

"Don't you have to know the secret to be able to find the cottage?" Harry said, frowning.

Nispy nodded. "Yes, but Nipsy is knowing the secret, and he is sharing it with the other elves who would be helping Mr. Harry Potter sir. They will only be knowing if they is called, and only being able to be called if they is willing to be Mr. Harry Potter sirs servant, like a good elf."

"That's not how the Fidelius charm works though! The secret keeper has to tell you himself."

"Ah, that is how the secrets are being kept with wizards, Mr. Harry Potter sir. But Nipsy is not talking of wizards. Nipsy is talking of elves. And that, as Mr. Harry Potter sir knows, is not the same thing at all." With that, Nipsy snapped his fingers and vanished. Harry shook his head, wondering what it all meant. Nipsy was the second person that day to look to him as savior. At the moment, he felt very small and young, having only celebrated his 10th birthday a month ago.

He went inside, and did the reasonable thing. He spoke with his father about it.

"So, I'm not sure what Alpha Perrin and Nipsy mean. I don't understand why all these people are looking to me to save them, or really from what. I'm just a kid."

For a moment, Remus was quiet, sipping at the tea he'd made for the two of them as Harry talked. Then he reached across the table and gave Harry a firm squeeze on his hand. "It means that you have a great and terrible destiny. The wizarding world already saw you as their savior from You-Know-Who, and because of that you are seen as a savior. But now you're also a werewolf, one of the outcast and downtrodden. A lot of magical races are going to see this as their chance. A wizard who is almost universally honored and respected is one of them. They see it as their chance to finally be given the rights they've fought and hoped for since time out of mind. It's a heavy burden, and it is one you won't have to bear alone. I'll be there for you, as will the headmaster and the other professors at Hogwarts. I hope you're also able to make friends there, friends like I did who will be your own pack, there for you through thick and thin."

"I think I'm going to miss Jacques and Marie," Harry said, looking out through the window. "I mean, I'm glad we're home and all, but I'll miss them."

"Chin up, Harry. It's only a year until you start at Hogwarts after all."

A week later, Dumbledore came to visit. It was two days after the full moon, and Harry was regretting not being in France still, as somehow the transformation seemed like it had been much worse.

"Ah, Harry, why don't you join me in the garden for a bit, stretch our legs as it were. It's the beginning of term at Hogwarts, and I am afraid this old man is getting a bit stiff in his old age."

Dutifully, Harry stepped outside with the headmaster, admiring the blooming fire roses as the steamed in the early morning light.

"What is hope, Harry?"

While the question may have seemed a non sequitur to an outsider, Dumbledore often began his lessons with Harry with such things, and Harry gave the question careful thought before answering. "Hope is the belief that one day, things will be better."

"An excellent answer. People have hope in many things. For an old man such as myself, my hope is in the children, the generations that will come after me and make the world a better place, fixing the mistakes of their elders. What is your hope, Harry?"

"My dad I suppose. When things seem bad, I can go to him and talk with him, and I'll feel better. He makes everything seem like it will be OK."

"Indeed. When we are young, our parents are a great source of hope. It is a part of love to gain hope from those we are close to. Nipsy has informed me that you are his hope. How does that make you feel?"

"Tired and scared. I don't know if I can measure up to the hope Nipsy and Alpha Perrin place in me, that all sorts of wizards have for me. I don't think anyone has ever had so many people thinking they're some sort of hero!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Have you ever heard of the wizard who discovered the seven uses of Dragon Blood? People thought he was destined for greatness, and whenever a dark wizard arose-"

"They called for you." Harry flushed, looking down at his feet. "Ok, so maybe you do understand. It's just...I'm just me, Harry. And I'm only a kid."

"Well, just Harry, do remember that destiny does not choose those it selects rightly. I believe, perhaps, that it is time. Let us go inside and talk with your father."

Inside, Dumbledore sat at the table, studying Harry for a moment. "Harry, it has always been my instinct to guard the true nature of things, and to keep them hidden. Your own identity as a werewolf, for example. That particular piece of information is one I have guarded most carefully, only notifying the staff of Hogwarts as they had a need to know. Prophecy is an even more terrible secret, and one that I did not wish to burden you with too soon. However, I also cannot stand idly by when the information could perhaps be of some use to you. As such, I believe the time has come to tell you of the fate that was foretold of you nine years ago."

"There was a prophecy about Harry?" Remus demanded. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because the truth is a beautiful and terrible thing to behold, and because to tell Harry of the prophecy before he was ready to hear it could have done just as much harm as good. It is now, however, time that he learned of his fate, having been burdened with the hope of many nations."

"Fair enough. I suppose I should be glad I didn't hear it sooner. Knowing my son have that particular brand of magic hanging over his head...it would have cost me many sleepless nights."

"I think I'm ready to hear it," Harry said, shifting nervously in his seat.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"This prophecy was made by a seer known to me, and overheard by a young death eater. That death eater however, heard only the first half of the prophecy, that a boy would be born at the end of July with the power to destroy the dark lord. Naturally, he immediately ran off and told Lord Voldemort. For a while, Voldemort did nothing. Then, suddenly, he attacked Harry's home in Godric's Hollow without warning."

"That must have been when Sirius betrayed James and Lily." Remus's face contorted, and it took a moment for him to bring himself back under control. "He was just waiting for his traitor to be made secret keeper."

"I suspect you may be correct, Remus. At any rate, you both know what happened next. Voldemort attacked, killing Harry's parents. However, somehow, and I suspect it had to do with Lily's sacrifice, Voldemort's spell backfired and banished him for a time. Thus, Harry is the only one who will truly be able to defeat the Dark Lord. The fate of wizarding Britain lies with him. But do not think you stand alone Harry. I have been working tirelessly to find you allies, as has Remus. Once you start school, look for friends to aide you in your quest as well."

Harry nodded. "And in the meantime, I'll work hard and study. I'll be ready for Hogwarts sir, I can promise you that."

"Indeed. Remus tells me that you are quite a scholar. Thinking of Ravenclaw, perhaps?"

Harry shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. I think I'd like Gryffindor, that's where my family was, but I don't know if it will be the best place for me. I love to read and learn, especially about nature and magical creatures so I'd fit in in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff would be good too; I think having a bunch of loyal hardworking friends would be really great, especially after being with Marie and Jacques and having the loyalty of the Pack. So I don't know. I know all the professor would love to have me in their house, except for, well…."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I understand. I am afraid that while I have tempered Severus' grudge, he would not exactly be overly enthused to have you amidst the House of Salazar, nor do I believe it would be the best place for you. Slytherin is somewhat famous for it's politicking, and honestly if anyone there were to discover your secret they would use it against you."

"Just know that wherever you end up Harry, I'll be proud," Remus said, ruffling his son's hair.

Harry gave him a somewhat impish grin. "What if I end up in Snivellus' house?"

"I knew I never should have mentioned that particular childhood nickname." Remus could only grin apologetically at the headmaster, who had given him a stern look. "Part of the old marauder bedtime stories. I am afraid that 'Snivellus' played the role of the villain on more than one occasion."

"Not as often as Padfoot," Harry quickly assured Dumbledore. "We all know that he was the real villain all along."

The pained look on Dumbledore's face was enough to silence Harry. "We all make mistakes, my dear boy. Take care that in future, you do not make enemies where you need not."

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Another year past, and Harry continued to grow, and with him his twin curses continued to weigh on him. The wolf haunted him both waking and sleeping, though a return visit to France during the Easter Holidays helped him further control and master the inner beast, even tapping into its enhanced senses. Harry now found he could track woodland creatures by scent, or see in near total darkness. Such gifts came at a price however: when tapping into the wolf, it was harder to think rationally, and colors became muted and blurred. Increasingly, Harry started to suffer from red-green colorblindness as he grew more in tune with his beastial curse. He was still not in control, but his transformations became less draining and injurious as the wolf grudgingly accepted its host was there to stay.

The serpent, on the other hand, haunted Harry's dreams. He dreamed of a dark, distant wood, of slinking forms in the earth, and of venom dripping into the mind of weak willed mortals who confronted the snake. And always, the thirst. The ever growing, all consuming thirst for life, for the serpent did not yet truly live.

"What does it all mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore during the early summer.

"I fear it means that my agent has been subverted and subsumed," Dumbledore replied. "He attempted to return to me, to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professorship. I had intended for the man to have it, but…"

"Who was it?" Remus asked.

"Quirinius. He was my muggle studies teacher for five years. A dependable and trustworthy young man, but I fear that his will was not sufficient to the task. My fault."

"Quirrell was a good fellow. You had no way of knowing he would turn his coat. We've all been caught unawares by the pawns of You-Know-Who before," Remus, a bitter expression on his face.

Harry had paled, but tried to find his courage. "Does that mean that You-Know-Who, that he's back?"

"No. He fled the country. I attempted to confront him, but somehow he sensed my purpose and escaped my grasp. It is a troubling sign. There have been indicators that he is after a great treasure, one that could restore his master to health. I have warned its keeper, but I cannot in good conscious help him protect it. The only place of real security is at Hogwarts, and putting such a tempting prize amidst my students is not something I can concious now." It was, perhaps, something Dumbledore would have risked once, but no longer.

"I had intended to bring Harry out to several social events this year, to introduce him to some of his prospective classmates. Now, however, I do not believe that wise."

"You think we're in real danger?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I fear it is so. There are rituals, extremely dark ones, but rituals nonetheless, that could restore Voldemort's physical form. One of the requires the blood of his enemy. He would want Harry's."

"Well he can't have it," Harry said, looking determined. "I'll stay here, where it's safe. Maybe we should work on those partial transformations, dad."

"Maybe," Remus said, feeling disturbed. "Not at the moment. You're too young, and it is too dangerous to try when you're about to go to Hogwarts. Next summer we'll visit Perrin again and let him train you. That's the best way."

"We could go this summer," Harry suggested.

"No." Dumbledore shook his head. "The treasure I spoke of resides in France. To have you and it there is too tempting a target."

"What is the snake after, anyway?" Harry wondered.

Dumbledore hesitated, his secretive nature warring with his new oath to be more proactive. "I fear he is after the Philosopher's Stone."

"He's after Nicolas Flamel?" Remus demanded. He snorted, leaning back in his chair. "Well, perhaps I was worried too soon. No offense Headmaster, but Flamel is the oldest and most powerful wizard on the planet. He's been fending off thieves for years. Even Grindelwald couldn't get it off him."

"Grindelwald was never obsessed with immortality the way Voldemort is," Dumbledore said, growing stern. "Nicolas is old and powerful yes, but he is also complacent and prideful. I myself, who is rightly considered the greatest wizard of the modern age, nearly allowed catastrophe to befall us all because of my own pride and complacency. I fear Nicolas is making the same error I did."

"Well, I'll just stay here then," Harry agreed. "But since we're stuck here, do you think maybe I could get a new broom? Just to practice in the field of course. I want to try out for my house team in a few years."

Remus smiled. "What about a wand?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The day after Harry's birthday, he and his father flooed to Diagon Alley. As Hogwarts was right around the corner, the place was packed with students, and both Remus and Harry were going incognito. Some hair dye and a Puddlemere United cap for Harry, and false glasses and a magically grown beard for Remus. It was unlikely anyone would be looking for Harry with Remus Lupin, but neither were willing to take chances.

First, the two visited the bank, where the goblins were as helpful and obsequious as always. Which is to say, they were helpful in a grudging fashion, and only an idiot would take their manners for obsequiousness.

"Wow. I've got a lot more gold in my vault now. Guess you've really outdone yourself dad. And you too, Hardnose."

The goblin preened at the praise, gazing lovingly at the expanded pile in the Potter vault. "Indeed, your adoptive father had quite a knack for sniffing out good investments, shall we say. With the gobin touch to speed it along, you're gold has multiplied nicely."

Picking out two galleons, Harry walked over to Remus and bowed, handing over the first to him. "My your own wealth grow as mine does," Harry said in rather bad gobbledygook. Then then turned to Hardnose and offered him the second galleon, repeating himself.

Hardnose accepted the token and returned the bow. "And may the spirits of your ancestors rest well upon their bed of treasure."

He then said something else in his language, but Harry could only smile and shrug. "Sorry, I only know that and a few other bits. Just a few polite phrases and greetings."

"Ah, well, still, it is pleasant to see a wizard who shows some curiosity and respect for the customs of those not his own kind. But then, I suppose you must feel a kinship with others who are under the heel of our oppressors."

"I can only hope for the day when all are equal and respected under the law and custom both," Harry said, rephrasing a once common code phrase for the GRA.

Hardnosed raised an eyebrow, then tapped his nose with one long finger, smiling. He then gestured to the cart, the the trio departed back for the surface.

"May your treasure ever grow and your eyes never dull," Hardnose said in gobbledygook as Harry and Remus left.

Turning back, Harry showed his teeth to the goblin and replied, "My your fingers be ever nimble and your wealth stun your foes."

With that father and son departed, leaving behind them several rather interested goblins. They knew well enough who the boy had been, and to see one so well versed in goblin manners was heartening. The studied Hardnose, who took out a galleon and polished it on his shirt, before spinning it through the air and pocketing it again. That caused quite a stir. He hadn't even bitten into it to check it's authenticity. He must trust the boy. Better and better.

Next up was Madam Malkin's. The two had decided to save Ollivander's for last, as once Harry had his wand he was certain to think of nothing but trying it out. Thankfully, as long as he remained at Lupin Cottage or another known magical location, the underage trace would leave Harry well enough alone.

"You get sorted out here. I might pop over and have a look at those racing brooms you were so mad about," Remus said.

Harry grinned. "You know, the new Nimbus is out. I hear it's the fastest broom ever."

"And cheap at only 2000 galleons apiece," Remus said dryly.

"A real bargain," Harry assured his father. "My vaults full enough."

"Won't be for long if you have to have the latest model of every year. Well, get your robes here and we'll see about that later."

Harry was soon lead inside to have his measurements taken. Another boy was already there, magical tape measures flitting over him while lengths of fabric were cut and sewn by enchanted scissors.

"Hello. You for Hogwarts too?" the other boy said in a slow drawl. His blond hair was slicked back, and he had a bored expression on his face, as if he was only tolerating the world around him.

Grinning, Harry nodded. "Yep. Here to get my school things and wand with my dad today. What about you?"

"Much the same," the boy agreed. "My father is looking at wands while mother gets the books. I think I'll have to drag them over to the racing brooms later. Father says first years aren't allowed one, but I imagine I can bully him into getting me one and smuggling it in."

"We can have a broom next year though," Harry said. "I'd like to try out for the house team next year myself."

"Of course. Father says it would be a crime if I don't get onto my own House team. Slytherin for me of course, the Malfoy's are one of the proper magical families. What about you? You sound like a proper wizard anyway, know what house you'll be in?"

At the word "Malfoy" Harry tensed up. He was very familiar with the work of Lucius Malfoy, who had spearheaded a lot of anti werewolf legislation in the Wizengamot. As an old family, the Malfoys had their own seat in the Wizengamot and were one of the staunch Pureblood supporters. Harry had heard that Lucius Malfoy had claimed to be imperioused to serve the Serpent Lord the last war, but that it had really been generous bribes that had kept him out of Azkaban.

"Oh, um, not sure. Dad was in Gryffindor, but I think Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad either."

Malfoy's nose wrinkled. "Hufflepuff? That load of duffers? Who'd want to be with them? A bunch of blood traitors and mudbloods. Not even properly magical most of them. What's your father's name?"

"Er-" Harry said, looking around helplessly. Just then, Madam Malkin appeared, taking Malfoy's finished robe and handing it to him.

"All done dear."

"Well, perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw, or lucky enough to be judged worthy of Slytherin," Malfoy said, leaving without waiting for Harry's reply.

Swallowing, Harry raised his arms as Madam Malkin tsked and made a few more measurements. "They fed you properly, young man? You're practically skin and bones."

"Growth spurt. My dad says I eat enough for two, but I never seem to put any weight on."

"Ha! The wonders of youth. Enjoy it while it lasts dearie."

When Remus came back, Harry glanced around nervously before whispering, "There was a Malfoy here. A boy, blonde, my age. Who is he?"

Remus' expression darkened. "Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa is the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange, and the cousin of That Damned Traitor. They're a dark family Harry. Stay away from them, and don't start any trouble."

"He seemed convinced he'd be in Slytherin. I hope to Merlin I don't have to worry about that."

Chuckling, Remus rubbed Harry's head, causing his hat to nearly come off. "I can see you just about anywhere, but in Slytherin? Not a chance."

"Almost want to be in Hufflepuff just to spite people like him," Harry growled. "Nothing wrong with loyalty and hard work. Just like the Two Rivers, they work hard and are completely loyal to one another. Best time of my life there."

"Wherever you are, just know that I'll be proud of you. Just because myself and your parents were in Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to be as well. You're your own person Harry. Get out there and prove it."

After picking out textbooks and potions supplies, it was time to head to the wand shop. Harry looked at the sign for Ollivander's, feeling a nervous sense of wonder. "Do you think there's a wand there for me? What if we can't find one that would take someone like me?"

Remus smiled. "I was like you when I got my wand, you know." He patted his sleeve where his wand was tucked affectionately. "We've been through alot together."

Nodding, Harry stepped inside the dimly lit building. Behind the counter, an old man who had to be Mr. Ollivander was carefully carving a block of wood. He didn't look up until Harry approached the counter, and even then his hands continued the delicate work of carving.

"Hmm?" after a moment, the old man started, seeming to see Harry for the first time. "My my. Mr. Potter. I thought I'd be seeing you here soon." He peered up at Remus, frowning slightly. "Though I didn't suppose you'd be with young Lupin here. Ah, but then, I suppose your parents are dead. Such a tragedy, that. Your mother especially. Her wand was so swishy, so full of life. To lose its partner so soon...alas. We must pray that your wand does not share the same fate."

"It sounds like you're more concerned about the wand then my mother, sir," Harry said carefully, wondering if he should take offense of not.

Ollivander snorted. "Well of course I am. I didn't make your mother now did I? My own children naturally concern me far more than their companions." He motioned with his hand, and various measuring instruments flew from the counter towards Harry. "Now, let's get the measure of you. What wand will rest in your hand."

He looked Harry's measurements over, pursing his lips. "Hmm. Well, that is unusual. Quite a lot going on in that head of yours. Your soul is so battered and scared for someone your age. Hmm, and not alone in there are you? Got a few friends in your head?"

"They're not my friends," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I suppose not. Let's try this. I think I recognize an echo in there. This one is Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather core."

Taking hold of the wand, Harry gave it a wave. There was shower of golden sparks at first, but then they fizzled and died. Ollivander snatched the wand back. "No, I suppose not, not with what it's brother did to you. A poor fit. Let's try something else. Not phoenix feather I think. Or unicorn hair. Not a good match, not at all."

After a long search, Ollivander returned with another wand, which he presented to Harry. "Cedar, 12", dragon heartstring. Give it a try."

As Harry took the wand, he felt a surge of strength in his arm. For a brief moment, he swayed, as he felt his wolf howl and the serpent stir. However, after a moment, the power surged again, causing the wolf to back down, and the serpent to slink back to the dark corners of Harry's mind. Raising the wand, Harry suddenly let loose a stream of silver light. He smiled, feeling a connection to the wand. "I like this one."

"And he, it seems, likes you. That heartstring was from an ancient antipodean opaleye, one that was the steady companion of a dragon rider of some renown. When the beast passed away, his owner donated the heartstring, so that it could continue to be a companion to wizards even in death."

"I'll carry this wand in that dragon's memory, sir," Harry promised.

Once they'd been rung up, Harry and Remus departed, Harry cradling his wand in his hands and grinning hugely.

"Still think you need that broom?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. Maybe next year. For now, I think it's time for my wand and I to get to know each other. After all, in just a month, we'll be off to Hogwarts."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: To Belong_

The trunk was packed, Hedwig the owl, Hagrid's latest birthday gift, was in her cage, Harry's wand was freshly polished, his robes newly pressed, and his chores had been done for the last time. Still, a lingering sense of something having been forgotten remained, and Harry looked around the cottage one last time.

"You're forgetting something," Remus said, coming over to stand beside his son.

Harry looked up, trying to think of what he'd forgotten. Remus knelt, and enveloped his son in a bear hug. "This."

"I love you," Harry whispered, clutching his father tightly.

"I love you too, son," Remus said, his voice hoarse. "James and Lily would be proud of you indeed. Don't worry, you'll do great at school."

"I know. And I'll see you every full moon. I'd say I'm looking forward to it, but…"

"But only an idiot would look forward to that. Still, it will be good to see you. Come on, let's floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then catch a cab to the station." Both of them were dressed in muggle clothes so as to fit in, and gingerly stepped into the green flames to avoid getting ash on their jeans.

Before Harry knew it, they were exiting the cab at King's Cross station. Remus grabbed Harry's trunk from the boot, and insisted on carrying them into the station. "It's not every day a father sends his boy off to school for the first time," Remus said.

Together they stepped into the busy station. It was early yet, but Harry spied a family walking towards platform nine, the parents looking at a piece of parchment as they glanced around. "Looks like a muggleborn family," Harry observed.

When they got to the barrier, the girl took the letter and gestured toward the barrier, whispering to her parents.

"Good morning," Remus said as he and Harry approached. "Having a bit of trouble?"

"Oh, er, just you know, looking for our platform," the father said nervously. From behind him, the girl peered at Harry, her large mane of bushy hair sticking every which way.

"It wouldn't be 9 ¾, would it?" Harry asked helpfully.

"I knew it!" the girl declared, coming around her parents in a flash to inspect Harry. "No one else would be carrying an owl around Kings Cross Station! You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Hermione!" her mother said, flushing. "You don't know if-"

"It's alright ma'am," Harry said respectfully. "I'm off to Hogwarts too. I take it Hermione's the first magical in your family?"

"Yes, no one else in my family has ever had magic according to Professor McGonagall. Did you know she can turn into a cat? I read about the ability in our transfiguration textbook, it's called being an animagus."

"Yeah, Auntie Minnie's pretty brilliant," Harry agreed, momentarily forgetting himself.

"She's your aunt?" Hermione demanded. "Are you a McGonagall too?"

"Er, honorary aunt. Oh, sorry, this is my dad Remus Lupin. I'm Harry."

"Hermione Granger. These are my parents, Harold and Teresa Granger."

"A pleasure," Harold said, shaking Harry and Remus' hands.

"Want some help getting through the barrier?" Remus asked. "Muggles can get through it as well; it's only enchanted to stop those who don't desire access to the platform."

"No, I think I can manage just fine," Hermione said, and squaring her shoulders, she walked straight into the seemingly solid wall and vanished.

"Always has a plan, our daughter does," Harold chuckled. "Well, I guess we're next then."

Hermione's parents stepped through the barrier, and with a quick glance around, Remus and Harry followed.

It was still quite early, so the platform was mostly empty still, as Remus and Harry had planned it. Harry wanted to avoid the crowds, seeking to avoid a confrontation about his fame. Hermione was waiting for them on the other side, and unleashed a barrage of questions on Harry.

"What house do you think you'll be in? I rather favor Gryffindor personally."

"Well, dad here was in Gryffindor, but I don't know. I think any house by Slytherin would suit me well."

"But I want to be in the very best house, and according to Hogwarts, a History, the-"

"Hermione, every house is a good house," Harry said seriously. "Well, except maybe Slytherin, but I have some personal history with Professor Snape that would make me want to avoid it. If you've got loads of ambition and don't mind playing politics and always being well mannered, it's a good place. If you value wisdom and knowledge, I know for a fact that Professor Flitwick was not only once a champion duelist, but that he's very kind and always willing to answer questions for any Ravenclaw. Professor Sprout is very warm and motherly, and if you don't mind hard work a Hufflepuff is the best friend you can have. Don't think that just become Gryffindor is supposed to be the home of the brave that it's the best. Sure, Professor McGonagall is great, but only go to her house if you value courage above all."

Hermione bit her lip. "But, I just want to do well. I mean, I always got top marks in school, but I don't know anything or anyone hear. I'm worried I'll never catch up."

"Well, did you read any thing in the text books?"

"Oh yes, I read all of them. I think I need to reread the charms textbook, I don't quite have that one memorized yet."

"Memorized?" Harry laughed. "Hermione, do you have all the textbooks memorized?"

She flushed and looked down. "Yes."

"Well, then it's obvious. You'd fit right in with Ravenclaw. I'm sure you'd find loads of friends who love to read and study just as much as you do. I love to read myself, I brought along a few books in my trunk. Come on, let's say goodbye and we can go get a nice carriage to ourselves. I don't like crowds."

Remus hugged Harry tightly, and both of them had to struggle not to cry. "I'll see you come the full moon," Remus whispered. "So it's not goodbye forever."

"Yeah, but I've never left you before," Harry said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Not since…"

"It'll be OK kiddo. First time for both of us." Remus ruffled Harry's hair and smiled. "Besides, that girl seems like she'd make a good friend. Go on. Best of luck."

"Bye dad!" Harry waved, and with Hermione he tucked his trunk away in a small compartment near the middle of the train.

It was around three quarters of an hour later that the train finally departed. Harry looked out the window and found Remus waving to him, and he grinned and waved back. Hermione waved to her own parents, who looked rather nervous to be bidding farewell to their daughter while she went into a world they would never be a part of.

"Was it hard, saying goodbye?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "I've always known I was different. I never really fit into school. My parents are very kind, but they never really understood me and I was always doing things they couldn't explain. Finding out I was a witch was a bit of a relief for them, though it was a bit of a paradigm shift. My family hadn't really believed in any supernatural or spiritual stuff until Professor McGonagall turned into a cat in our living room."

"Ha! She's done that over at my house a few times. Quite the party trick."

"Quite. Say, do you know any spells?" Hermione dug through her robes and pulled out her wand. "I've tried a few and they've all worked just as the book said. What about you?"

"Hmm." Harry glanced around, then dug out his copy of _Watership Down_ and set it on the table. Taking out his wand, he waved it through the air. " _Wingardium Leviosa."_

The book jerked into the air before steadying out as Harry found the right flow of power. His wand was a bit tricky, though once he got a feel for a spell it performed admirably. After a moment, Harry set the book down. "Why don't you try?"

After just a couple of attempts, Hermione easily levitated the book, and Harry grinned at her. "Brilliant. You sure you want to be in Gryffindor? Reckless courage doesn't really seem to be your thing: you're more of a thinker I suspect."

"Well, I've always been a bit of a bookworm. Oooo, the other kids were always calling me silly names like brainiac and bookgirl. I guess I'll show them! I'll be the best witch of the age."

"Talk like that will get you in Slytherin," Harry teased. Hermione gave him a dirty look, and he held up his hands. "Hey, just because Slytherin isn't for me doesn't mean it couldn't be for you."

"But…"Hermione dropped her voice. "But what about the blood purity bit. I mean, do people still go on about that? It almost seemed like racism or something, except for people with non-magical parents instead of a different skin color."

"I wish I could say that's all done with. But, well, the truth is, a lot of people, and not just those in Slytherin, are still on about that. There was a war not to long ago, and while the other side one, the Blood Purists were only defeated, not destroyed."

"You're talking about the Wizarding War against You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. "Yes. Thats...that's why my family has a history with Slytherin that would make it awkward if I were to be sorted there."

"Was it your mum?" Hermione asked quietly. She flushed and looked away. "I mean, you don't have to say anything, but-"

Reluctantly, Harry took off his hat. "It was both my parents. Remus adopted me. I'm actually-"

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and letting out a squeak. "You're Harry Potter! You were in _Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century!"_

"I was afraid that would be your reaction," Harry grumbled, stuffing the hat back on his head. "I don't want to be famous just because my parents were murdered. I'm just me, Harry."

"Oh. Sorry. It's just, well, I've never met anyone who was in a book before."

"I hate to disappoint, but I'm not really anything special. I'm not even a proper wizard yet."

"But you defeated You-Know-Who!"

"No, I didn't. His spell backfired. Probably due to some magical protections my mother had made. I didn't do anything but get the lovely scar you saw."

Hermione sat back, looking faintly disappointed. "Well, I guess you really are just a normal boy then Harry."

 _Oh if only you knew what I really am,_ Harry thought bitterly. Then it wouldn't be awe in Hermione's eyes, but terror.

Just then the trolley witch came by with her cart full of sweets. "Ever had wizarding candy?" Harry said, indicating the boxes of chocolate frogs and other delicacies.

"No. My parents are dentists, they rather frown on sweets."

"Oh. Well, you want some anyway?"

Hermione gave Harry a wicked grin. "I rather do!"

The chocolate frogs fascinated Hermione, but not as much as the cards that came with them. "Why do the people not stay in the pictures?" Hermione wondered. "I noticed that with my textbooks, the pictures are always changing."

"Well, the picture are snapshots of the person and their magic. So sometimes they move around or get bored and wander off. I hear the portraits in the castle can talk to you or move about to other picture frames."

"Fascinating," Hermione said as she moved her chocolate frog card of Morgana around. "I wonder if that old myth is true, that a picture contains a small bit of someone's soul."

Just then, the compartment door opened and a red headed boy looked in. "Oi, any of you seen a toad?"

"Er, no," Harry said. He held up an unopened box of chocolate frogs. "But I've got loads of chocolate frogs. Want one?"

For a moment, the boy looked slightly guilty, and Harry thought he'd refuse, but then he stepped in and accepted the offered frog. "Yeah, thanks. Ron Weasley, by the way."

"Name's Harry. This is Hermione Granger; she's muggleborn and very excited to learn about the wizarding world."

"A pleasure," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose as Ron stuffed the entire chocolate frog into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Nice to meet you," Ron slurred, his mouth still coated in chocolate. "Muggleborn eh? Cool. My dad's really into muggle stuff. Always bringing home batteries and stuff. Don't know how they work though."

"Well, most batteries are powered by some form of chemical reaction, such as zinc carbon batteries. The two chemicals produce an electrical charge with can be used to power an electrical device."

Ron looked at Hermione blankly, then glanced at Harry. "You get any of that?"

"Honestly not really," Harry admitted. "I know batteries make electricity and that's how muggles get most of their stuff to work, but beyond that I'm lost."

"Yeah, well, more than I know I suppose. I guess you're for Ravenclaw then Hermione?"

She sniffed and raised her nose. "I haven't decided yet. What house do you think you'll end up in?"

"Gryffindor for sure," Ron declared. "All my families in there. Weasley's are famously brave. We're an old family but we don't buy into all that pureblood nonsense."

"That's because the lot of you are a load of impoverished blood traitors," a familiar drawling voice said. Draco Malfoy, flanked by two hulking boys that looked like they had a bit of troll blood in them, stepped into the compartment. "Hmph. It's just you. I don't suppose you're not secretly Harry Potter in disguise, are you? Obviously it can't be the girl; if you have to explain to her what a Weasley is she must be a mudblood."

"You watch yourself," Ron said, rounding on Draco before he caught sight of the other boys. He flinched then, but didn't back down. "Hermione's brilliant. She was just telling me and Harry about batteries."

Draco's eyes gleamed and he eyed Harry and his hat. "So, what was your name anyway? You never did tell me."

With a sigh, Harry held out his hand. "It's Harry Potter."

Draco took it, giving Harry a somewhat limp handshake, before glaring at the other occupants of the compartment. "You'd best come with me, Potter. We don't want you getting the wrong sort of reputation. Consorting with blood traitors and mudbloods? People will think you're one of the headmaster's pets."

Harry bit back a cutting remark and smiled. "I think I rather like it here, with my _friends_. You're welcome to stay, but only if you're friendly. I don't appreciate the sort of language you've been using, Mr. Malfoy, and I would have thought that someone of your breeding would know better."

Draco just sneered. "I see. Well, no hope for it then. Father told me to seek you out, but if you're determined to be just another lackey, so be it." With that, Draco and his odious companions departed.

"And that," Harry said with a heavy sigh, "Is a perfect example of your typical Pure Blood."

"Oi, I'm a bloody pure blood, but I'm not going to make an arse of myself like that," Ron protested.

Hermione studied Ron again, pursing her lips. "You tried to stand up for me. You don't even know me. And you, Harry, you'd barely gotten to know me and you didn't go with Draco; he was obviously expecting you to."

"Well, Draco's a ponce, and you seem nice enough," Ron said with a shrug. "Wasn't going to lick his boot heels just because his father's rich. Better an honest man than a rich one my mum always says."

"Smart of her," Harry agreed. "You couldn't give me all the gold in britain to be in the same house as Draco, or be that nasty to someone just because of who their parents are."

"Yeah well, now I've got to tell my mum and Ginny I met Harry Potter." Ron grinned at Harry. "Well, thanks for the sweets, but I promised Neville to help find his toad. See you around Harry, hope you get into Gryffindor too."

A short while later, Harry excused himself so that he and Hermione could get changed, and the train arrived at Hogwarts. Harry bid goodbye to Hedwig and stepped out into the Hogsmeade train station. He'd been to Hogsmeade before of course; Remus had felt it was an important part of his education, but never at night. Off in the distance, Harry could see the sparkling lights of Hogwarts, and felt a thrill of wonder: he'd not been to the castle since he was six after being bitten.

"First years, first years over here!" Hagrid called, and Harry directed Hermione over to the giant Groundskeeper.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Harry called, waving up at the big man.

"Oh! 'Ello there, Harry! Good ter see yeh safe and sound eh. And who's your friend?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said, staring wide eyed at Hagrid.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione. Oi! First years over here! Come on you lot, down ter the boats."

The boat ride was exciting, and Harry and Hermione gazed out wide eyed as the approached the castle and the walls grew ever larger. Finally they were across the lake, and the first years assembled in the hallway. Ron waved at Harry, slapping the back of a nervous looking chubby boy, who was clutching a toad tightly to his chest. When Ron whispered in the boy's ear, his eyes widened and he dropped his toad. "He's Harry Potter?" the boy said loudly.

Harry groaned as all eyes immediately turned to him. "Er, hello. I'm Harry. I guess we're all classmates."

Before anyone could barrage Harry with questions, Auntie Minnie swept into the room and Harry sighed with relief.

"You are about to participate in the time honored tradition of the Sorting Ceremony," Professor McGonagall intoned. "The sorting ceremony will determine your house, with which you will spend most of your time. The houses compete for points in the house cup, but each has their own unique history and heritage. Once you are sorted, you will take a seat with the house you are assigned to: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Follow me."

The great hall was as wondrous as Remus had described it, from it's perfect map of the current summer constellations to the floating candles, to the banners draped above each table. Harry studied the Lion, Badger and Eagle, wondering which he would end up with and pointedly ignoring the Serpent.

To Harry's surprise, the sorting was conducted by an animated Hat, which sang a song extolling the individual virtues of the different houses. Remus had been so secretive about it Harry had thought it some terrible ordeal, but now he just thought it was a bit silly. Soon though, students were being called up and the hat was placed upon their head. After some silent deliberation, the hat would cry out a house name, and the student walked over to cheers and applause.

Hermione ended up in Ravenclaw, as Harry had suspected she would. Ron of course went to Gryffindor, Draco to Slytherin. Harry considered each of them a pretty decent example of each of their houses, and resolved to at least keep up relations with Hermione and Ron even if he didn't end up in their houses. Draco he just hoped to avoid as much as possible.

Then it was his turn. When his name was called, the hall became silent as everyone strained to get a look at Harry. He'd taken off his hat when Neville Longbottom, the boy with the toad, had called out his name for the world to hear. Head held high, Harry walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed it upon his head.

 _Well, now this is interesting. I've not sorted someone like you, since, well, ever I suppose._

With a start, Harry realized that hat was talking to him somehow, and wondered if it was practicing Legilimency against him.

 _Oh ho! Quite the brain you've got there. It is indeed a form of legilimency. Ah, I see you've begun to study occlumency. Good luck, not many ever master that art, though with your crowded noggin you might need it._

"You can tell I'm a werewolf?" Harry whispered, looking about nervously.

 _No need to whisper child, I can see it all in your mind. Yes, I can indeed tell you're a werewolf. And that you're carrying around a bit of something extra. Not seen that before, I can tell you that much. But still, werewolf or no, I've got to do my job, and my job is sorting you. As I observed, not a bad brain. You'd do alright in Ravenclaw. Hmm! And courage too. A hard worker, and very loyal I see, especially to your family but also to those you consider to be part of your pack. And ambition! Your could be great you know, and-_

 _No. Not Slytherin. Any house but that. Wherever you think I'd do best, wherever I'd be happiest, that's where I want to go. But not Slytherin. I'm dark enough already._

 _Being in Slytherin doesn't make one dark you know, even if they do have a bit of a reputation. Still, you're being honest with me, and I can appreciate that. I note you didn't ask me to put you where you'd learn the most, or where you'd have the best adventures, but where you'd be happy and do your best. Well my boy, from what I've seen in here and what I know, there is only one house that truly excels in providing happiness and drawing out the best in a person so I'll have to put you where the true of heart live in HUFFLEPUFF!_

The last word was said aloud, and the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers as everyone stood and clapped for Harry. Blushing with embarrassment, Harry hurried across the floor to the Hufflepuff table, where he sat down beside several other first years.

"Welcome, Harry!" an older student with a prefect badge said cheerily, reaching across the table to shake Harry's hand. "Gabriel Truman, assigned as the boy's first year prefect. Don't worry about the attention, we'll sort that out for you if it makes you uncomfortable. For now, just enjoy the rest of the sorting, we'll do proper introductions after the feast."

"Hi, I'm Susan," a mousy haired girl next to Harry said, introducing herself.

"Ernie," the boy on his other side said.

Harry smiled at the both. "Harry. Glad to meet you."

They were joined by Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Leanne Rees, Megan Jones, and Zacharias Smith. Harry felt slightly nervous introducing himself to so many new children: previously he had only met others his own age either in passing save for Jacques and Marie. While Jacques had been impressed to meet Harry Potter, these others seemed more awed, save for Zacharias Smith, who had looked down his nose at Harry when he introduced himself.

Finally the sorting was over, and Dumbledore stood, smiling down at the students. His eyes lingered on Harry for a moment, and Harry grinned back. "Welcome, one and all, to another year here at Hogwarts. First, some announcements. Our staff has once again been joined by a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hestia Jones."

A witch a little younger than Remus stood and bowed, smiling at the students and revealing a set of dimples. There was polite scattered applause, but Harry overheard one of the older students say, "Wonder how long this one will last."

"Do you think something will happen to her?" Harry murmured to Gabriel.

He frowned, but nodded. "Most likely. Everyone things the DADA professorship is cursed. Something always happens. Last year Professor Bogton had his leg bitten by a red cap. He had an allergic reaction and it ended up needing to be amputated. Needless to say, he won't be coming back. Professor Fenglee was caught kissing a 7th year, and Professor Ellis got married and moved to America. No one ever lasts longer than a year. Some of the students even have a pool going on how the newest professor will bite it."

"That's awful!" Harry gasped, looking at the pretty Hestia with concern.

Gabriel shrugged. "That's Hogwarts."

Dumbledore gave a few more instructions pertaining to what areas of the castle were off limits. Unsurprisingly, the Forbidden Forest was still forbidden, and wandering about the place at night was frowned upon. Then with a few nonsense words Harry was certain had nothing to do with any spell, Dumbledore waved his wand and a feast appeared.

Harry's stomach grumbled and for the next few minutes he eagerly loaded his plate with food and dug in.

"I must say this place is really quite fascinating," Justin observed, looking around the great hall in appreciation. "Originally I was quite disappointed I wouldn't be going to Eaton like my father, but while this place isn't exactly posh it's definitely more interesting so far."

"Muggleborn?" Harry guessed.

Justin nodded. "Yes, the first in my family to have magic, or so Deputy Headmistress McGonagall told me. At first my parents were more than a little skeptical, but well, once someone turns into a cat in the formal sitting room it is sort of hard to pretend magic is a fairy tale. I would love to learn how to do something like that."

"Being an animagus isn't easy," Susan said from Harry's other side. "It takes years of hard work and study, and then you have to go get registered at the Ministry. There are only a dozen or so in Britain as far as I know."

Justin looked slightly deflated, but he nodded. "Well, it would still be brilliant I think. I would rather enjoy being a hawk or a eagle."

"You don't get to choose what your animagus form is," Harry explained. "It has to do with your inner characteristics and qualities."

"That almost makes it even more interesting. But it would be such a disappointment if you turned out to be something awful, like a toad or a fly. I wonder what I would be," Justin mused.

Harry laughed. "I don't think you'd have to worry about being something truly awful, you seem like a decent enough sort."

Justin smiled and held out his hand. "Justin Finch-Fletchley. Please to make your acquaintance."

"Harry Potter. I'm looking forward to the school year."

"I still can't believe I'm going to be in the same house as you," Susan said, looking at Harry's forehead where his scar was just visible. "I mean, I knew I was going to be in Hufflepuff, but it seems like the other houses always get the really famous people and we get ignored."

"Harry's famous?" Justin said, looking back at Harry again. "Is your family wizarding nobility? My mother is Viscountess of Bundleford, but I do not want to puff myself up over a title that likely means nothing here."

Harry flushed and shook his head. "Not exactly. The House of Potter isn't one of the Noble and Most Ancient houses, but even those really are not like being nobility. Earnie there is a Macmillan, and they're both Noble and Most Ancient. You might hear them referred to as the Sacred Twenty Eight."

Ernie snorted. "Not by me you bloody won't. I'm not one of those ponces who thinks the sun rises and sets on his blood purity. My mother was a half blood you know, so in some people's eyes we hardly even count anymore. Not that it matters. All being a Noble and Most Ancient house means is that the blood purity loonies are always trying to hook you into a marriage."

"There's a bit more too it than that, you do get a seat in the Wizengamot," Susan said. "That's our High Court, but it works a bit like your Parliament too since it helps make the laws."

"There is a wizarding government?" Justin asked.

"Worry about that later," Gabriel said, standing and looking around. "Everyone done yet? Right then, first year boys with me, girls with Wendy."

They all trooped down to the kitchens, following the two prefects. When they arrived, Wendy demonstrated how to enter the common room by tapping three barrels in the correct order.

"Mind you do it properly, or you'll wind up doused in vinegar," Wendy warned.

They followed the prefects up an earthy slope into the Hufflepuff Common room. It was a warm, roomy space with large comfortable couches and chairs and a roaring fire. There were plenty of plants that gave the place a vibrant, lifelike feel, and small round windows that looked out onto the darkened grounds, though Harry imagined they'd let in plenty of golden sunlight in the morning. Down two halls, round doorways could be seen painted in varying bright colors.

"It's like being in Bagend," Harry murmured, looking around in excitement.

Justin grinned and nodded. "I always dreamed of having tea with Frodo and Sam. I suppose this is the closest I will ever get."

As they all gathered around the fireplace, Professor Sprout bustled into the common room, smiling brightly at all the new badgers.

"Gather round cubs, gather round!"

Harry flinched at being called a cub before he recalled that wolves shared that particular appellation with badgers for their young. He sat down on the floor where Professor Sprout indicated, enjoying the warmth of the glowing fire.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff! In a moment, I'll let your two excellent prefects explain things, but I always take a few minutes to welcome all my new cubs to the Set of Helga Hufflepuff! I want you all to know that Hufflepuff is easily the best house, and that you're all lucky to be hear! We may not be the most glamorous or flashy, but we get the job done and no one gets left behind! Here in Hufflepuff we have room for everyone, but we expect everyone to do their part. If you ever have any trouble, ask Gab or Wendy or one of the other older students and they'll be glad to lend a hand."

"Remember that a Badger is the best of friends to have, but terrible to their enemies! While I don't expect any of you to go around making foes at your age, I do expect you all to always be ready to help our housemates, or even students in other houses. My office door is always open for anything you may need, even if it's just a hug or a spot of tea. Welcome, all of you!"

She beamed around at all the students, though her gaze did linger on Harry a bit. He didn't mind too much though, he'd known there had been a bit of a competition from the professors for his birthday and last Christmas to see who could give him the most extravagant gift to lure him over to their house. He'd rather liked Professor Sprout's gift of dittany and moon violets. Both were ingredients in the healing potions he and his father used each month, though his favorite gift had been the Cleansweep 9 from his father.

Gabriel and Wendy went over the dormitory assignments and the list of chores. First years were to make their beds and help clean the common room one night a week, as well as help carry laundry for the house elves to clean. That take care of, Harry headed back to his dorm with Justin, Ernie, and Zacharias.

"You'd think they'd let the house elves do all chores for us. What's the point of having the largest labor in britain if you're not going to use them?" Zacharius complained.

"We're Badgers now, Zach! They'll want us to do our own chores," Ernie said cheerfully. "It won't be so bad, and you'll have Ebbie to look after you when you go home for the holidays."

"There are elves at Hogwarts?" Justin asked eagerly. "Are they anything like Glorfindel or Arawen?"

"I'm afraid house elves are more like the elves from the Cobbler and the Elves," Harry said. "They do chores and stuff in a lot of old wizarding homes. I imagine that quite a few students might have them, though my dad and I did all our chores back home."

"Who is your dad, Harry?" Ernie asked as they all got ready for bed. "Everyone's wondered where you were growing up. I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything like the Harry Potter Adventure Books, but you never know."

Blanching at the mention of those awful books, Harry shook his head. "No, not like that in the slightest. I was raised by Remus Lupin, he was a friend of my parents."

"Wow, you really do seem to be famous Harry," Justin observed. He picked out the bed next to Harry's, and climbed in under the covers. "You will have to tell me the story behind that sometime."

Sighing, Harry lay back on his pillows. "You may as well know now. I survived the killing curse of Lord Voldemort."

Ernie and Zach both gasped, and Harry shrugged. "Look, I won't say his name again, but obviously Justin wouldn't know who I was talking about if I just said You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Anyway Justin, don't say the name if you can help it, people get jumpy. He was a Dark Lord who lead a civil war in magical Britain in the 70s and 80s. On Halloween, 1981, he came to my parents house explicitly to murder me, even though I was only a baby. He killed both my parents, who died trying to save me. Then he tried to kill me. But his curse backfired, and his power was broken. He fled, and I was left with the scar." Harry lifted up his fringe and showed Justin, whose eyes had grown very wide indeed.

"That is incredible Harry! He basically sounds like Saron, and you lived through him trying to kill you? Where is he now?"

"No one really knows. Some people think he's dead, but I'm pretty sure that he's not. One day he'll come back, and when he does he'll want to finish the job. I suppose I'll have to fight him or something, so I'm going to have to be a cracking good wizard."

"You really think You-Know-Who isn't dead?" Ernie demanded, his own eyes peering at Harry from half under his covers, as if the story had frightened him badly, which it really had.

"The Headmaster thinks so, and so does my dad," Harry confirmed. "Not for a long time hopefully, but you never know."

"Wow. I don't think I'll be able to sleep all night," Ernie observed, then yawned hugely.

"Stuff it, Harry. No one wants to hear about your heroics this late," Zach grumbled, though he had been interested enough while Harry had told the story.

"Fine. Goodnight." Harry rolled over, and was soon asleep in the comfortable feather bed, and the sounds of snores soon filled the dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Harry was up bright and early. He dutifully made his bed, then hurried off with Justin down the hall to the common room.

"Good morning!" Susan called cheerfully as she came from the opposite hall where the girls dorm was. "You mind if I join you boys for breakfast?"

"Please," Justin said, and Harry nodded happily as well. Together the three first years made their way up the kitchen passage to the great hall, where breakfast was already being served.

"The food is quite excellent," Justin observed as he dug into a large plate of beans and sausage.

"My father always said the one thing he missed most about Hogwarts were the meals," Susan declared as she liberally spread jam on her toast.

Harry smacked his lips in appreciation after taking a bite of fried oatcakes. "I can see why. My dad was always talking about going on adventures with his friends, but I could really get used to having grub like this."

Once they'd finished breakfast, the three 'puffs pulled out their schedules and studied them. "Looks like the first thing we have is Defense with Ravenclaw," Susan said. "Then transfiguration with Slytherin, Xylomancy with Ravenclaw again, and Charms with Gryffindor."

"They sound so fascinating. I fear I will be behind the two of you though. I shall have to work hard to catch up," Justin said.

Harry shook his head. "Not so much. I didn't even get my wand until a month ago, and while I've helped my dad a bit with potions and such, I don't know much about magic beyond the fact I've seen it done."

"Don't worry, muggleborns catch up very quickly," Susan assured Justin. "You'll do fine as long as you work hard, and if you're really stuck Harry and I would love to help.

Gabriel led the first year Hufflepuffs to their first class, warning them about the staircases as they went. "They like to change directions, but it's a bit predictable. On your schedules you have the most reliable routes. Sometimes you will have to find a work around though, so be sure to head to all your classes a bit sooner than you might think necessary, at least until you get a feel for things around here."

At the Defense Classroom, Harry waved to Hermione who was sitting with one of the Indian twins.

"How's Ravenclaw?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to the two girls.

"It's wonderful!" Hermione gushed. "You have to answer a riddle to get in. Last night it was easy, it was the old sphinxes riddle and I think we all knew it. Oh, and this is Padma Patil, she's in the same dorm as I am. Padma, this is Harry Potter."

"Hello," Padma said, looking at Harry with a measuring expression. "I thought you'd be taller."

"Well, maybe someday," Harry joked, feeling a bit awkward once again as his classmates treated him like a rare specimen of some sort. "This is Justin Finch-Fletchley, he's a muggleborn like you Hermione, and this is Susan Bones."

"Charmed, I am sure," Justin said, shaking Hermione and Padma's hands.

Susan waved cheerily as she took out her books. "Hello!"

"Is that a dragon skeleton?" Justin whispered to Harry, nodding to a large winged creature hanging from the ceiling.

"Wyvern I'd guess," Harry answered. "Notice how it doesn't have any forelimbs aside from the wings? Dragons are quadrupeds but also have the wings."

"Harry's right," Susan agreed. "My Uncle Antoine works at a dragon preserve in Wales."

"Incredible. It would be famous to see a dragon I think," Justin said, still looking up at the wyvern skeleton.

After a short time, Professor Jones bustled into the classroom. She paused a moment to say hello to Megan, who turned out to be her second cousin.

"Welcome everyone to your first year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As you know, I am a new professor this year, but I have several years of experience combating the Dark Arts as a magical pest remover. This year, our curriculum will cover basic hexes and jinxes, as well as their counters. Now, since you're all new to your wands, today we'll simply work on the basic light and darkness spells, Nox and Lumos. I want you to be able to produce a steady beam of light, and cancel it at will. Once you've mastered that, you may begin your homework which is on the board. Now, watch as I demonstrate the spell. Lumos!"

The tip of the Professor's wand glowed brightly, emitting a beam of light. She flexed her wrist and said,"Nox!" the light was extinguished instantly. "Begin please, I'll be walking around to assist with any of you having trouble."

As Harry had practiced just this spell when he first got his wand, he was easily able to produce a beam of light. It took him a few tries to get it to remain consistent though, as his wand kept fluctuating with power. "Dragon heartstring wand dear?" Professor Jones asked as she passed by.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, my dad said it's a great wand, but it's going to take time for me to bond with it and really get a feel for the power of the wand."

"Very good, it's important to really know your wand before we attempt anything advanced."

Susan had easily mastered her spell, producing a steady beam and extinguishing it with a flick of her wrist and a nox. "Unicorn hair," Susan said, holding up her wand and smiling. "Good for consistency."

"I've got a phoenix feather in mine I think," Justin said, waving his wand and saying "Lumos!" it merely sputtered. Justin flushed, looking embarrassed. "I guess I'm not as good as you."

"Truth be told, this is the first spell most families teach their kids," Susan said, holding up her wand. "My mum and I were practicing this before I even came to Hogwarts. I think professor Jones knows that, but she wants to see who's a muggleborn in the class without asking. It's a polite way of figuring out who knows the basics of spellwork and who needs some extra help."

"Yeah, my dad and I were practicing this and some simple charms at home," Harry agreed. "Here, watch how I do it Justin."

After about 10 minutes, Justin was able to coax a faint glow from his wand, and get it to go off again. By the end of the periods, his wand was shining brightly, as were all the other students. To Harry's surprise, Hermione had been one of the first students to get her wand to light up, despite being a muggleborn like Justin.

"We're you trying some spells at home, Hermione?" Harry asked as they left the classroom.

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Yes, I was certain that I could manage it, and the pictures were very clear."

"I couldn't get anything I did alone to work," Justin admitted. "But I did like sleeping with my wand. It just felt right."

"Most wizards sleep with their wands," Padma put in. "Not just for defense, but because it feels weird not having your wand with you. I keep mine under my pillow."

"See you in xylomancy, Harry!" Hermione said, waving goodbye as they parted ways.

Transfiguration was very enjoyable. Professor McGonagall started off the class as a cat, which Harry immediately recognized, as did several other muggleborns. For once, it was the purebloods and half bloods who were in for a surprise.

"What, the teacher decided to not even show up?" Draco Malfoy said as he waltzed into the classroom. "Typical Gryffindor. Not even enough manners to be prompt."

The small tabby cat leapt from the desk towards Draco, transforming into Professor McGonagall mid leap. "I believe it is you, Mr. Malfoy, who is late. In future, I would advise you to refrain from disparaging remarks about others when they reflect qualities you yourself are guilty of. Perhaps two points from Slytherin will help you remember this fact."

Several of the Hufflepuff students sniggered, having already picked up on Draco's arrogant attitude. Draco glared around the room, his eyes fixing on Harry. Wiping the grin off his face, Harry tried to assume a polite but neutral expression. Realizing that it would be unwise to antagonize McGonagall further though, Draco stalked over to an empty desk by the rest of the Slytherins and sat down.

The first lesson was to turn a matchstick into a needle. To Harry's surprise, this was very easy for him; he had his matchstick transfigured before anyone else.

"Very good Mr. Potter. I seem to recall your father James was rather adapt at transfiguration himself. Take a point for Hufflepuff."

Harry grinned up at McGonagall, then turned to help Justin and Susan. Justin actually managed to get his matchstick sharp and pointy by the end of the practical part of the lesson, where the class took notes on Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration.

"See, you're doing very well Justin," Susan said encouragingly. "Your matchstick was even looking a bit silver towards the end there."

Smiling, Justin nodded at the praise, then checked his schedule. "Well at least it's lunch time now, it seems practicing magic gives one a bit of an appetite."

Lunch turned out to be every pit as good as breakfast. There were several kinds of sandwiches, some meat pasties, and even Shepherd's Pie. Harry took a large piece of pie and dug in happily, washing it down with a cup of cold pumpkin juice.

"Wow, do people really drink this?" Justin asked, looking into his goblet skeptically. "Pumpkin is very nice and all, but pumpkin juice?"

"Good for developing magical minds," Susan stated.

Harry nodded. "Yep. Princes Prime Pumpkin Juice: What a developing magical core needs."

"What's a magical core?"

"Just something they made up I think, but the idea's right. Pumpkin has mystical properties," Susan explained.

"Oh." Justin made a face like he was taking medicine, and downed the juice. " Perhaps it will grow on me."

Xylomancy turned out to be a basic divination class, taught by the eccentric professor Trelawney, who invariably predicted that every fall of the sticks would lead to some sort of disaster.

"I think this is bollocks," Harry muttered as he tossed his sticks in the air. "I mean, how do the sticks know what I'm going to do?"

Susan shrugged as she studied her sticks. "Who knows? Professor Trelawney said next week we'll be using the sticks as dowsers. At least that should be interesting. Hmm, according to this, I should look for good fortune next month."

"My dear, you are reading the sticks upside down!" Professor Trelawney declared as she sauntered over. "This clearly indicates you're about to lose something precious."

"Maybe it's our time in this boring class," Justin muttered, causing his friends to have to stifle their giggles.

Charms on the other hand, was very interesting. Ron and Neville came over to sit with Harry and introduce themselves to Justin and Susan. "I hope this class is better than bloody potions," Ron muttered. "Snape took three points from Neville and me just because we messed it up. I mean really, we've never even made a potion before."

Professor Flitwick showed the class the levitation charm, which Harry of course already knew, as Remus had taught him how to do it. He happily helped his friends though, and earned a point from the Professor for showing house spirit. "Most excellent that you are willing to assist even those outside your own house, Mr. Potter!"

"Well, Ron and Neville can still be my friends Professor, and a good Hufflepuff is a true friend," Harry said modestly.

After class they had a few hours of leisure before dinner, which the five friends spent exploring the castle grounds down towards the lake.

"Fred and George told me there's a giant squid out there somewhere," Ron said, skipping a rock out over the waters.

"Yeah, I think my dad and his mates are responsible for that," Harry explained, skipping his own rock.

Ron frowned. "What? Who's your dad? Fred and George said it was some guys named Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs."

"Oh, yeah, that was them alright. My birth father James was Prongs. Moony is Remus, my dad, and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, you know, the hero from the last war."

From Ron's pocket came a squeak, and rat peeked out. "Oi, Scabbers, what is it?" Ron said, drawing the rat out. "Something bothering you mate?"

"Is that your pet?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed. "Yeah, I it is. He's Percy's old rat. I couldn't have a cool pet, like an owl. I always get hand me downs."

"I rather like rats," Harry said stoutly. "Could I hold him?"

Ron grinned and handed the rat over. Harry stroked Scabbers, noticing that he was missing his second claw on his right paw. Harry got a bit teary eyed, wiping his face. "He's a brilliant rat Ron, and very special. Keep him in honor of Peter Pettigrew."

"Well, he wasn't a rat, was he? He was a hero," Ron said, trying to understand why Harry was reacting like this.

"Sometimes even rat's can be heroes," Harry said softly, giving Scabbers a piece of treacle tart he'd been saving for a late snack. Scabbers happily accepted the offering, seeming very content in Harry's hands. For a moment, Harry half wondered if the rat was more intelligent than it seemed, as it looked Harry right in the eye. The the rat flinched, squealed, and took it's piece of tart back to Ron's pocket.

"Say, who was Padfoot then?" Ron asked as he tucked Scabbers away.

Harry's face darkened. "We don't talk about Padfoot," he growled. It was only with a effort of will that he managed to keep his wolf down, as his bloodlust always rose when he thought of the Black traitor.

"Alright, never mind, I don't really care about them anyway. Still, I would like to see the squid," Ron said.

"I'll write my dad, see if he knows how to get it to surface," Harry promised.

That night, Harry wrote a quick letter to his father and handed it off to Hedwig.

 _Dear dad,_

 _Well, I'm in Hufflepuff! I rather like it here. I've made friends with two of my house mates, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin's a muggleborn, but he says his mum is some sort of muggle nobility. Still, he's not stuff or cruel like some of the pureblood families, and I think we'll be good friends._

 _By the way, you're still famous here! Ron Weasley knows about the giant squid you and the Marauders let loose in the lake during your sixth year. He even knew your Marauder names! I sort of wish I could have been in Gryffindor to try to find some of your old haunts, but the Badger's Set is pretty brilliant._

 _Classes are good so far. Hestia Jones is the new DADA professor. Do you know her? Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Your son, Harry_

Hedwig hooted, and Harry opened the small window above his bed. The owl happily scampered out and took off into the night. Tired but content, Harry lay down and was soon asleep.

The next morning, Hedwig returned, bearing a letter for Harry.

 _Dear son,_

 _Congratulations, I'm sure you'll do very well in Hufflepuff. I'm sure Professor Sprout was over the moon that she won the betting pool. Looks like i owe her a galleon, I was betting with your Auntie Minnie. I owe Hagrid a galleon too! He said you'd be a Badger, and it looks like the big man was right. He's a lot smarter than he seems. If you ever need anything, know that Hagrid will always look out for you and is very understanding of your condition; he helped me when I was younger as well._

 _I'm not surprised that my infamy continues on. I think James would be thrilled to know he's still remembered, though personally I could do with forgetting. I'm not certain they ever did manage to get the squid ink out of the Gryffindor girls showers._

 _I'm afraid I don't know Hestia Jones personally, though I did know her older brother Ellis Jones; he was in Hufflepuff two or three years behind us._

 _Know that I'm proud of you and love you. The Cottage isn't the same with you gone._

 _Love, Dad_

"Harry, do you know how I could send a letter home to my parents?" Justin asked, looking at Hedwig admiringly. "I don't think owls deliver post to Bundleford Manor."

"I'm afraid I don't," Harry admitted. "Ask Gabriel or Wendy, I'm sure they would know."

Justin did so, and Gabriel nodded. "Of course. Muggle post goes to Hogsmeade. Give it to myself or one of the other prefects and we'll take it to the post office there on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Or perhaps if you know an especially clever owl they might do it for you."

"Hedwig's a very clever girl," Susan declared, stroking Hedwig's feathers. The snowy owl let out a smug hoot and bobbed her head.

Justin laughed and gave Hedwig a sitting bow. "I shall entrust my post to you them, my fair lady."

Managing to look rather smug, Hedwig accepted another piece of bacon, then flew off with the rest of the owls.

History of Magic turned out to be as epically boring as Remus had warned Harry it would be. At first he thought his father had been exaggerating: how could a subject taught by a ghost fail to be interesting? Harry had never met a ghost become coming to Hogwarts, and the other ones such as Hufflepuff's Fat Friar seemed fascinating enough. Instead, Binns simply took attendance and launched into a droning lecture with little to no context that was so utterly bland and dry Harry found himself struggling to stay awake by the end of it.

The only thing that kept Harry awake was knowing that Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherin's were watching him. Dutifully, Harry took notes on the formation of the Wizarding Charter in Great Britain, though it was little more than a long list of names and dates with little action. Several of the Slytherin students did nod off though, and others simply started playing games or talking quietly to one another.

"That was an interesting class," Justin said carefully as they left Binns' lecture hall.

Susan snorted. "No it wasn't Justin."

The muggleborn boy looked faintly relieved. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was the only one who was struggling to stay awake."

"My dad warned me Binns' classes were a bit dry, but frankly I had no idea how much of an understatement that was," Harry said, stifling a yawn. He grimaced. "Well, at least potions should keep us on our toes."

As the first years trooped down to the dungeons, Gabriel paused and gave them all a stern look. "Now, I know that history of magic can be a bit snore inducing, but for the love of Merlin, don't go slacking off in Snape's class. He's not the sort to take it well. Be on your best behavior at all times, and work hard. Snape is easily the most demanding of our professors, and he has no fondness for our house. Just remember though: as hard of a time as he gives you, the Gryffindors have it five times worse."

Bracing himself, Harry walked into the potions classroom and hurried to sit down. After everyone was seated, a back door opened and the potions master walked in a swirl of dark robes.

"This is not a class I expect most of you to flourish in," Snape began without preamble. "As there is little room for silly wand waving or idiotic explosions and loud noises. The art of potion making is a subtle one that requires a deft hand and a keen mind. Perhaps some of you shall succeed, though if you are as big a group of idiots as I usually find in my first year classes I rather doubt it. However," Snape paused, gazing around at the students, who almost universally had a deer in the wand lights look in their eyes, "for those of you who put for the effort, I can teach you the most powerful and wondrous of the magical arts. Ever wanted to have the perfect day? I know the recipe for one. Do you seek knowledge above all? It is the simplest of things to brew a tinkture that will make you as wise as Merlin. Want the strength to vanquish your foes? A brewer knows how to gain the strength of giants. But to do so requires dedication and discipline. I wonder, which of you have it? And which of you are the usual slovenly morons who couldn't be bothered to clean their cauldrons properly!"

Harry glanced around. Most of the Hufflepuffs looked intimidated but determined. The Ravenclaws looked cautions but intrigued. For his part, Harry just prayed Snape didn't-

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Perhaps your fame has provided you with insights that allow your mind to drift instead of paying attention! Tell me, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Now that, thought Harry, was playing dirty. Still, he tried to keep his face calm and answered,"Nothing sir. They're the same plant."

"Hmph. Lucky guess. You! Patil. When is the opportune time to harvest Monks hood?

"During the new moon, sir," the dark haired ravenclaw replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Well well well. Perhaps they haven't sent me a load of idiots this time. You! Finch-Fletchley. What would get if you added liquid silver to a tincture of dittany?"

Harry did his best not to grind his teeth. These were leading questions and Snape bloody well knew it. "Um, I don't know sir," Justin admitted.

Hermione raised her hand, looking excited. Snape ignored her. "Ah, it is good to see that my predictions were not entirely inaccurate. You would produce a balm for treating the bite of a werewolf. Well? Why are you not all writing this down?"

Harry dutifully copied the notes, quietly seething the entire time. He was tempted to speak to his father or Professor Sprout about this, but he quietly decided he did not want to give Snape the satisfaction.

Aside from potions though, Harry quickly fell into a happy rhythm at Hogwarts. He spent the vast majority of his time with Justin and Susan, quickly becoming fast friends. He got along well with Hannah, Megan, Leane and Ernie as well, and if Zacharius and he were not good friends, they were at least cordial to one another.

But the full moon came all too soon. The day before, Harry began to feel its effects, becoming restless and agitated. "Alright, Harry?" Justin asked, looking at him with concern after Defense.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Harry, you really don't look well," Susan said at lunch time. "Do you want us to walk you to the hospital wing?"

"I'll be fine," Harry insisted, though he knew he wouldn't be.

On the day of the full Moon, he was a complete mess. Even the other Hufflepuffs picked up on it, and after groaning through history of magic, Harry knew that he simply could not face Snape in this state, and allowed Susan and Justin to escort him up to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, Harry, you don't look well at all. Please, why don't you lie down and I'll do some diagnostics. You two wait just a moment, I'll write a pass for Professor Snape explaining everything."

At lunch time, Justin and Susan visited him, having brought some fruits and bread to offer him. Harry's wolf balked at the food, but he nibbled a banana out of gratitude. "Thanks," he said, lying back down. "But I don't want to be a bother. I just need some rest."

"OK, but we'll come back at dinner time to check on you," Susan promised.

"Better not dears, I'm dosing this one with some dreamless sleep so he can recover," Pomfrey told them. "Now shoo, I know you have classes and my patient needs to sleep."

"Thanks," Harry said quiety when his friends had gone.

Pomfrey just caressed Harry's forehead and gave him a worried smile. At dinner time, Harry wouldn't be asleep. He would be a prisoner in his own mind.

Late that afternoon, Professor Dumbledore escorted Harry through hidden passages to the whomping willow.

"I bid you farewell, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. He smiled sadly. "I only wish there was more I could do for you."

"Get the bloody snake out of my head and cure me of lycanthropy?" Harry suggested. He winced when he saw how weary and sad the headmaster looked at the suggestion.

"It is my fondest wish," Dumbledore said quietly. Then he was gone.

Waiting just inside was Remus, who embraced Harry despite his own condition. "Hello, son," he rasped. "Hope you're classes have been going well."

"All except one. Guess which it is?" Harry wheezed as they made their way up the passage.

"I had hoped Severus wouldn't hold a grudge, but then again, it was a rather faint hope," Remus chuckled darkly.

Once up in the shrieking shack, both men undressed and sat shivering on the floor, waiting. After about 15 minutes, the change took them, and sounds of pain and rage filled the building. In Hogsmeade, the villagers stopped what they were doing and shivered. The ghosts of the shack had returned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

For his part, Moony was rather elated. The young wolf was a bit confused to find himself not in the woods again, but Moony yipped happily and bounded around the old building, looking for his old packmates. Lightning followed, confused, as he could scent nothing but man scent, and that distant. After a while Moony became morose and foul tempered, realizing that Prongs, Padfoot, and even wormtail were nowhere to be found. Soon however, his young companion drew Moony out of his sulk, and the two wolves howled and played in the shack throughout the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, Hagrid retrieved the limp bodies from the shrieking shack in the early hours of the morning. Remus he put in his own hut, and Harry he smuggled back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey dosed her patient, then put him to sleep.

"Can we see Harry?" Susan asked at lunch time, Justin at her side. "He missed breakfast and classes, we're worried."

"I'm afraid Harry is resting. He was very ill last night, but he should be well again in the morning. Off you go dears, let your friend sleep."

"Tell him we came, please Madam Pomfrey?" Justin asked.

She smiled and nodded, glad to know Harry had at least two good friends.

When Harry did awake the next morning, he was groggy and still a bit sore, but he took his potions and limped off to breakfast, where he found Susan and Justin waiting.

"Oh, Harry, there you are!" Susan cried, seeing him and running over. "We were so worried when you didn't come to meals or classes yesterday?"

"Good God man, I do hope you can forgive me for saying so but you look a right mess," Justin said, looking rather concerned. "You get attacked by something?"

"Just sick," Harry said, giving his friends a tired smile. "I'm starving though. Let's eat."

Though he was tempted to just eat bacon and sausage, Harry loaded up on fruits and grains as well to try and divert suspicion, and felt much better after the meal.

"We took notes for you," Justin said, putting a few sheets of parchment on the table. "We've an essay in potions on the uses for wolfsbane."

"Of course we do," Harry growled under his breath.

"What was that?" Susan said, looking concerned.

"Nothing, just a cough," Harry said, and coughed twice to demonstrate.

Still, his friends didn't ask any questions, and were instead very helpful.

It was the keen eyes from the Ravenclaw table that Harry should have been more concerned about, as they were looking up from an essay on the uses of wolfsbane in potion making.

 _Authors Note:_

 _So, I've been updating this story with a fair bit of frequency to date (weekly) but due to the fact that I got the bright idea to have three ongoing stories, that's going to scale back. Expect updates to come monthly now._


End file.
